Super Dean
by Gett
Summary: During a deadly injury Sam lets Dean know how he really feels about him and is surprised when Dean reciprocates. Wincest. Lot's of hurt Dean and caring worried Sam ahead. No character death.
1. Chapter 1 My Hero My protector

**Setting **: Takes place near the end of season six after Sam gets his soul back_. _In this story Bobby doesn't die and there is no leviathan to deal with. It's basically an AU story because in the series they don't get together_._

**Story outline**: During a deadly injury Sam lets Dean know how he really feels about him and is surprised when Dean reciprocates.

**Warnings:** The usual swearing. Wincest.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Supernatural characters and make no money from this story.

**Authors note:** Places and people used are references only. Any additional characters are based on the writer's imagination. All details are fictional. Unrelated to any of my other stories.

This story was finished over eight months ago.

Yeah! This story is now being betaed by JudithRose26

**Super Dean**

Chapter 1 My hero, My protector.

Sam Winchester had seen a lot in his life. A lot of it with his brother Dean who was kneeling to his right at the present moment. Dean grinned over at him when he saw him looking and gave him an encouraging nod. Something he had been doing since Sam went on his first hunt at twelve years of age. But before that when he was three and needed help standing back up after a fall. Of course there were times before that when Sam was learning to walk and Dean had helped him up, but he had no clear memory of those times. Lately Sam had found himself looking at Dean closer than he ever had before. Sam had recently got his soul back and they had fallen back in the groove of hunting together again. But it was different this time and Sam knew it would never be the same as it had been. In hopeless situations where they could not even think to win, Dean had been there making Sam believe and do the impossible. Like controlling Lucifer inside his body for those few seconds, allowing him to send them both to the pit.

If that wasn't enough, Dean had dealt with death himself and had had his soul returned to him. When the odds were stacked against them, Sam, without a soul, had been cruel and mean to the one person he loved the most in the world. He didn't know if it was the way his soul was returned to him but the pure love he felt for Dean in his teens had returned after years of blocking and pushing it away. Sam desperately wanted to show Dean the way he felt before one of them died again. Especially if it was for good, which had to be coming soon, but he knew he would not be able to handle the rejection his brother would give him if he tried. In love with a guy that was your brother - so not happening. Especially when your brother was the all-woman-lover, Dean Winchester. Dean went out with more women than he could imagine. Okay, so he hadn't for a while, but they were kind of hip deep in monsters at every turn and way too busy to think about themselves.

Speaking of busy, Sam could see the dark shadows under Dean's eyes and tiredness emitting from him even as he kneeled in the dark. He knew he was no better, but the way they were going, they were going to break down or fall down. He hoped Dean would see the Impala needed servicing and a tune-up soon because that would give them a day or two to have a breather.

Dean's slight movement got his attention and he knew the coast was clear. They approached the third gravesite of the night and Dean tossed Sam a shotgun as he began to dig. This cemetery had recently buried a well- known mobster from Chicago and he had been stirring up some residents as soon as he had been planted. This had resulted in research day and night and then five salt and burns in two days. The plot that Dean was currently digging was the last one before they could head out to their next job.

Even though Dean had dug four of the five graves, Sam still liked watching his brother dig. Dean had taken his outer shirt off and was digging in his T shirt mesmerizing Sam a little. He loved the way his brother moved. Efficiently and gracefully. All muscle and pure strength. Sam liked the way just a small amount of work had the muscles out and working hard. The more he worked, the bigger he got. Sam knew that by the way Dean had to struggle to fit his arms into his jacket sleeves each time he had done the digging. Sam was snapped back to reality by Dean climbing out of the grave fast, snagging up a loaded shot shotgun and firing to Sam's left and behind him. Sam had a stumbled apology on his lips but Dean gave a grin.  
"It's okay Sammy. The spook was sneaking up on you, sneaky bastard. Can't have that, can we? Lucky I was done, hey?"

As Dean spoke, he shook salt and lighter fluid down into the hole and struck a match lighting the bones without preamble. Sam had to grin at Dean's words even as he scooped up the spare shovel and helped fill the grave quickly. As the dirt filled the hole, Sam noticed Dean showing small signs of lethargy. If someone else had looked they would have thought the man was merely tired, but Sam knew that if Dean was showing signs, he was very tired indeed. He was tired himself, but Dean had been doing twice the work he had been lately. He had even taken up the slack of research, when Sam had been too tired, without comment. Sam had woken a few times in the back of the Impala and found Dean pouring over notes or tapping away on the laptop in the front. Sam was suddenly determined they needed a rest even if it was a night's sleep in a motel. They hadn't had one in over two weeks and Sam felt they were way overdue.

Dean packed the tools away as Sam rubbed at his eyes and pulled out beers for them as they stood by the car. At least this was one tradition they had kept. Dean had finally stopped drinking as much, but they still did this one thing and Dean didn't seem to want to go back to anything stronger. They sipped quietly for some time before Sam, as always, broke the silence.  
"Man I'm glad this job is done. I think we need a break from digging graves." Sam held out a calloused hand for Dean to see in the moonlight.  
"Ha, well I don't think we are going to get a break Sammy. We have that angry spirit in Tennessee to get to."

Sam sighed loudly before having a pull at his beer. Dean hadn't bothered to wrestle with his jacket tonight and his biceps looked huge as he lifted the can to his lips. Sam found himself staring and he startled when Dean spoke again.  
"Cheer up; it could be just one angry spirit you know. Now that would be a nice change."  
Dean grinned at Sam as he tossed his empty can in the cooler and slipped behind the wheel. Sam finished the last gulp of beer from his can and followed Dean's lead, slipping into the passenger seat with a groan of exhaustion.

Dean looked over at his brother five minutes later to see him asleep with his head against the glass. It didn't look too comfortable so Dean scooped a jacket from the back seat an, without slowing the car or letting it veer from its position on the road, slipped the jacket between the glass and Sam's head. Sam immediately cuddled into the jacket with a soft murmur.  
"Thanks Dean."

The words were so soft and automatic they could have easily been missed, but Dean heard them and turned the radio down to almost nothing as his lips held a small smile. Dean got a warm feeling every time he helped his brother and small acts, like making sure he is comfortable whenever he can, are no exception. Dean wasn't stupid by a long shot. For three months now, he had seen the way Sam had been looking at him when he thought he wasn't looking. Several times he had asked Sam if he had anything on his mind, but Sam had bit his lip and shook his head. A few times, worryingly, with tears in his eyes.

Dean had decided to wait for Sam to stop blocking himself from saying something and spit it out. Dean had noticed Sam keeping an extra close eye on him like he was afraid Dean was going to up and leave him. Dean at first thought it could be a hang-up from getting his soul back and expected it to dissolve away, but it seemed to be getting worse as time went on. Dean had churned it over in his mind and felt he hadn't shown any desire to take off in any way since Sam was back to normal, so it couldn't be that.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any weirder, Dean had felt Sam's eyes on him in the shower a few times. Dean had given Sam plenty of opportunity to say something when he came out but Sam pretty much ignored him and all attempts at conversation. Dean sighed as he came to the conclusion that maybe Sam felt as over worked as he was and was getting a bit loopy and overprotective. Maybe they just needed a break.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Little Brother has a plan

Beta- JudithRose26  
Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 2 Little brother has a plan.

Dean drove through the night heading towards their next hunt. Sam didn't stir when he stopped for gas at two am or when he topped up the tank again at six and bought them coffee and bacon and egg sandwiches. Sam had his head borrowed into Dean's jacket so far he looked like he was trying to sniff it in through his nostrils. Or eat the thing. Dean made a mental note to wash it next time they made one of their quick laundry stops. He hoped it was soon as they were fast running out of clean things. Dean pulled the car into a rough gravel parking lot of a deserted field two blocks from the gas station and lightly sat on the end of the hood to eat his food. He was peacefully sipping the last of his coffee when Sam finally pushed the door open and walked stiffly with both hands deep in his jacket pockets to where Dean was sitting. Sam leaned up against Dean grunting as he was handed warm food.

Dean raised his eyebrows when Sam pushed up against him harder and rubbed his face on the shoulder of Dean's jacket.  
"You all right there, Sammy?" Dean failed to keep the amusement out of his voice.  
"You're warm." Sam mumbled around his food.  
"Actually I think I'm hot," joked the older sibling.

Sam grinned swallowing a bite of his food and took the coffee cup offered to him.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Did you drive all night?"  
"Yeah." Dean shrugged to indicate it was no big deal.  
"You better let me drive then."  
"I'm okay. You should be researching our next job anyway."

Dean gave Sam a light shove with his shoulder indicating he was keen to make a move.  
"You sure you don't want to do the research?"  
"Nuh. You're better at that stuff and I'm okay to drive a bit longer."

Sam finally moved away from Dean so he could study his face. He looked no more tired than normal so Sam let it slide - for now. He knew Dean would just stay up and do the research anyway. They drove all morning in a normal pattern of Sam studying the hunt and Dean asking questions as they drove. At twelve Sam's stomach begun to grumble and by the look on Dean's face he would be driving through to Tennessee. Sam decided he didn't want that. Money was running low and supplies were as well. Sam also needed to do laundry fairly badly. He looked at the road they were on and spotted a large diner.  
"Hey pull in will you? I'm starving."  
"You're always hungry Sammy." Dean teased but pulled in anyway.

Sam scooped up two notebooks from the passenger floor as they headed inside and set them on the booth seat next to him in the fairly busy eatery. Dean hardly spoke as they ordered then ate slowly, only looking up for a second when Sam nudged him under the table with his leg to make sure he was okay. Dean looked very tired and went back to his food without comment, seeming to know Sam was concerned.

As Sam was drinking his coffee he noticed Dean's eyes were almost all the way closed with his head on his hand. Sam could see they were just open enough to see any threats to them, but otherwise he was resting. Sam hated seeing Dean this tired and it seemed to be a constant state lately. Back to back hunts were the order of the day for every hunter they knew so he acknowledged it was normal for them. He slid the bottom notebook out and opened it to the back page. The book was Dean's and more or less his journal, like their dads, but Sam had borrowed it for information a couple of weeks back and hadn't returned it. Dean hadn't seemed to care so Sam kept it safe. It had proven a hive of information and not just about hunts although the hunting notes were much more interesting that their dad's. Sam had enjoyed trying to work out Dean's code in the margin of each page. Some he had already worked out from hunts he had been on in his teens, but others he was still to work out.

What he was looking at now, however, needed no decoding. There was a list of backroom poker tables that Dean knew of and it turned out, after a careful scan and a consult of their position, there was one not that far away. In between Tennessee and where they now were as it happened. Sam came up with a plan as he looked at Dean's tight scrawl. He could take over the driving and have them there for an early night. They could get a room for the night, get stocked up, do washing and have a proper sleep. For Sam it all locked into place and he drank the last of his coffee with determination.

Sam started to rise and Dean was instantly on his feet and reaching for his wallet even though Sam could see there was still a little coffee in his cup. Sam let Dean pay so he could keep the last of his money for the motel and snagged the keys out of Dean's sleepy hand as they walked to the car. Dean didn't seem surprised but stayed up and went over the case file Sam had put together for the next job. Sam saw Dean blinking repeatedly and rubbing the bridge of his nose after ninety minutes and knew his stubborn brother was fighting sleep. Sam wordlessly handed Dean the jacket he had used earlier that day as a pillow and Dean sighed, nodded, then curled up for sleep.

Sam had them where he wanted them just before four and hunted down a nice looking motel paying for one night and moving the bags in before Dean woke. Dean had only had just over two hours sleep and moved slowly looking at Sam with a question on his face as he came through the open door.  
"How you feelin?  
"Peachy."  
"Yeah you could use some more sleep hence the motel for the night."  
Sam saw Dean open his mouth to dispute the idea that he needed something as luxurious as a hotel to sleep or, knowing Dean, sleep at all.  
"I know. I know we need some cash, but there is a poker game in town. You can get us some money while I do the laundry."  
Sam opened his wallet and handed Dean his last one hundred dollars. "That enough?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Dean took the cash while scratching his head. He felt a little railroaded, but they did need some cash so, all round, it was a good idea. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and used the toilet before giving Sam a pat on the back with a _'thanks, back soon' _before shutting the door on his surprised face.

Sam was glad he had picked a motel with a laundry as he sat and watched just about all their clothes roll around in the dryers. With their work schedule of late, he felt like they needed a bit of rest and relaxation. He had the clothes all folded, packed away, and the weapons cleaned and stashed when Dean wandered in.  
"Now you turn up."  
"What?"  
"Now all the work is done," Sam teased.  
"I did plenty of work Sammy."

Dean pulled a wide roll of notes out and slapped them on the end of the bed where Sam had just sat down.  
"Holy crap, did you rob a bank?"  
"Just a run of good luck. For future reference; being tired out of your gourd makes for a good poker face. Those clowns were betting everything they had against me."  
Dean pulled a bottle of expensive looking whiskey out of his jacket. He handed the bottle to Sam whose jaw dropped.  
"Springbank- from the Campbeltown region of Scotland," he read, "Hey, this stuff is over thirty years old. Must be worth a fortune."  
"Around seven hundred bucks."

Sam whistled through his teeth. "I guess we won't be using this to clean wounds."  
Dean gave Sam a look that said '_don't you dare_'.  
"So you ready for some shopping then dinner?"  
"Shopping?" Dean arched an eyebrow.  
"Supplies. We are pretty low."  
"Oh yeah, okay."

They found the nearest Wal-Mart and stocked up on supplies, including more hard wearing clothes; both being a little surprised how busy the store was. Sam pushed Dean into a steak restaurant when they had finished and they ate till they felt their stomachs were going to burst. They went back to the motel and packed away the supplies, including restocking the first aid kit that had been looking very empty.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Small shinny moments

Beta- JudithRose26

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 3 Small shiny moments.

Sam found Dean with the laptop open and the case file next to him. He saw that Dean wasn't going to rest but work on the hunt so he pushed Dean in for a shower while he put the last of the supplies away. He took some clean boxers and a t-shirt in for Dean, taking his dirty ones away to wash with his own after he had his shower. Well, that was his excuse for going into the bathroom and looking at Dean's naked back, bottom and legs through the foggy glass. He had caught himself doing it a few times lately but had never been caught.

Dean always seemed to shower facing away from the door so Sam was afforded a good view of an exceptionally cute ass. It made Sam think of the time a couple of years ago when they had been in Texas for a case and had gone into a store that sold ass-less chaps. Dean had dared him to get a pair. Sam had opened his big mouth and said Dean should be the one wearing them as he had a better ass and Dean had almost choked on his coffee.

Sam knew perving on his brother was not on but something brought him back every time. He really hadn't seen Dean naked since he was about fourteen. Dean had always come out of the bathroom most of the way dressed from the time he was young. But Sam could remember vividly a day when Dean was around eighteen and had come out without a shirt, not knowing he was there. Sam had stared with an open mouth at how defined Dean had become. He had expected Dean to tease him for staring, but he had gone red and pulled a shirt on with quick movements like he was annoyed or embarrassed.

After that little episode Sam had followed Dean's lead and become as private as possible when it came to dressing. It was a little difficult when it came to patching each other up, but Dean always did as much of his own patch up as possible around that time. It continued till now, Dean only coming to Sam if he couldn't get something back in joint by himself or he couldn't reach to stitch. Sam had found Dean putting stitches in his back a couple of times using a mirror to help him. When Sam had bitched to him about getting help, he had claimed to have perfected the art of backwards stitching when Sam was away at school. Sam grabbed a shower as soon as Dean was out, jerking himself off to the image of Dean's back in his mind. It troubled Sam how often he was doing it to images of his brother lately.

Dean stepped into the bathroom and did for Sam what Sam had done for him. He dropped clean clothes and picked up the dirty ones. Sam had a hand leaning against the wall and was moaning softly so Dean beat a quick retreat. Just as he was shutting the door, he heard Sam moan his name softly. Dean frowned as he shut the door. He knew Sam had taken to watching him shower by the pressure drop in the room when he opened the door each time and the sound of his breathing. He had taken to making sure he showered facing the wall where he could just in case. He wondered what was going on in Sam's head. He hoped a night in a motel and a rest would help. He had won enough cash to keep them in motels for quite a while so he decided they should as often as they could for a time. Maybe he could suggest a few days off so Sam could sort out his head without being obvious about it. Dean went to the laundry and put the last of their dirty things in, happy to find it empty. Dean made sure he was in bed and curled on his side away from the bathroom when Sam came out.

Sam came out of the bathroom and looked at his brother's broad back in the soft lamplight. He sighed and got ready for bed, checking the laundry when he found the last of their dirty clothes missing. Sam transferred them to the dryer and slipped back into the room and into bed. He flicked off the lamp and lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. After a while he moved to his side and saw Dean had moved to his back. He peered at him in the low light from the fluorescent light outside and saw his eyes were open.

A few minutes later Sam saw Dean's left arm go above his head and tuck under the pillow. A moment later Sam saw the glint of a blade as Dean brought the knife out. Sam saw Dean run his thumb down the blade a few times before twirling the instrument slowly in his right hand. Sam watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean played with the knife as if in thought then tucked the blade away and lay still. Ten minutes later, however, Sam could sense Dean was restless despite his exhaustion. It was almost like the bed was _too_ comfortable and he was _too_ tired.

Sam sighed and stood going to his bag and pulling out a tube then walking up to Dean.  
"Dean? Want a rub? Might help you sleep."  
Dean blinked up at Sam's dark silhouette."Is that…?"  
"Yeah, menthol rub. I got more when we stocked up."  
Dean sat up and flicked on the lamp.  
"Sammy, I love you."  
"Yeah, Yeah. Roll over, jerk."

Dean rolled over with a soft 'bitch' and Sam slipped the smooth clean cotton of his shirt up to Dean's neck as he settled his head in the pillow slightly to the side. Sam gulped as he lifted a leg and placed his crotch over the back of Dean's thighs. They hadn't done this for each other since they were kids and aching from their dads training sessions. As Sam began to rub, he felt Dean relax into the mattress. Sam enjoyed the warmth Dean was putting out through his legs as well as the view of Dean's back he was getting. He rubbed until the ointment was rubbed in, then a little more enjoying the warm strong muscles under his hands.

Doing this to Dean was so rare he enjoyed it while he could, shutting his eyes and going with the flow. Sam had let his body take control and didn't know he was planning to kiss the spot next to Dean's ear until he had done it. His eyes went wide as he took back control, but to his amazement, Dean was sacked out with a small smile on his lips. Sam let a hand stroke through Dean's hai,r amused when Dean snuffled and kept on sleeping. Sam reluctantly went back to bed after washing his hand,s but smiled when he heard Dean mumble his name just as he drifted off.

Sam woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and food. Dean put them down on the side table for him and went back to the table where he appeared to be knee deep in research. Sam sighed and ate his food as he sat and stretched. The bed had been a typically short one forcing him to curl up like he did when he slept in the Impala. He was still stretching out the kinks as he threw the paper bag into the waste basket for a three pointer and tossed back the last of the bitter brew.

When he opened his eyes, Dean was standing at his elbow with the tube held between two fingers.  
"Rub, Sammy?" Dean's voice was soft and croaky indicating he hadn't been up long.  
"If you don't mind." Sam was a little surprised but tried not to show it.  
"Sure, it will make it a good start to the day for you. They just don't make beds big enough for sasquatches. Plus I kind of owe you one."  
"Thanks Dean."  
Dean shrugged out of his jacket as Sam pushed the covers down and rolled over.

Dean straddled Sam's legs like Sam had his the night before and rubbed the ointment in. Sam relished the feel of Dean's heat on his legs and the rough skinned but warm and gentle hands on his back. Dean's fingers were strong and firm on his back seeming to seek out all the knots and rub them out. The rub relaxed Sam immensely and his legs felt like noodles as he slipped into the passenger side of the car twenty minutes later.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 The setup

Beta- JudithRose26

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 4 The setup.

Dean made good time so they arrived where they needed to be in time for a late lunch. Dean was all business as he went straight to a witness's house for an interview. It so happened all of the witnesses were neighbors of a farmer who had died three weeks before. Since he had died, there had been mysterious storms and white mist around the property. One witness had his tools thrown at him when he was mending a fence close to the farmer's property, almost taking his head off. As yet, no one had been badly hurt, but the neighbors all seemed skittish and unsettled. Sam had to agree he felt it was a matter of time before something bad happened. No one was forthcoming about the guy's nature. The best they had gotten was that he was a hermit that kept to himself.

The bad news for the guys was that David Wambly, the farmer, had died in a fire. One that had burned his whole house down. The only thing left on the property was a barn that was locked up tight at the northern edge of the property. They decided to come back that night and have a look around as there were family members wandering the property during the day. They found out from the fire department that David had left his unlit gas stove on and had lit his wood fire, presumably not knowing he had gas filling his house. He was eighty five so Dean guessed he had an excuse.

Sam led the way to the marker that had been put in the local cemetery in David's honor. According to the newspaper, there weren't any ashes to put there, but David's wife, who had died ten years ago, had paid for both plots before she died. Dean was a little surprised at how big David's stone was compared to his wife's until he read the inscription.  
"Holy crap, Sammy. He buried his horse with him. What a weird one. I wonder why the neighbors didn't say anything."  
"Maybe they didn't know. I doubt any of them went to the funeral. He didn't sound very popular. Do you think the horse was in the house with him?"  
"Now that _would_ be strange. Let's track down his sister and find out why he had Flicker buried with him."  
"_Bassenthwaite,_ Dean."  
"I rest my case. The guy was crazy. Calling a horse a mouthful like that. No wonder the thing is going all vengeful spirit. It's clearly trying to get back at the old guy for naming it after a lake."  
"You think it's the horse?" Sam was surprised.  
"Stands to reason."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. Just thinking out loud."  
Sam grinned as Dean muttered and they walked back to the car.

To Sam's surprise, Dean called David's sister having to yell into the phone to be heard. As Sam understood from information on the net she was almost eighty and, according to Dean's yelling and pinching of the bridge of his nose, deaf as a post. Dean eventually walked across the parking lot of the diner they were at, still yelling into the phone. Sam watched through the windscreen as Dean strode up and down the deserted north side then finally came back and flopped down in the driver's seat.  
"How did you go?"  
"After his wife died, Dave concentrated on his horses. He had nine horses when she died, but he sold them all over time and just kept the one. He became very unsociable and food had to be brought in by his brother. Only a month before he died, he changed his will so that if he died before the horse, it would be killed and buried with him. That's when he bought the stone and he actually paid for the funeral.. "  
"Ew." Sam frowned.  
"I know. The horse was killed humanly by a vet and cremated. Its ashes were put in the hole before the tombstone was laid as well as some ash from the fire the M.E stated '_might be human.'_"  
"So we are hoping one of David's personal possessions is in that barn?"  
"We are. It stands to reason if he spent lots of time with the horse which she assured me had its own special stall."  
Sam sighed and looked at his watch."Feel like eating? We still have an hour till dark."  
"Yeah, we can relax and take our time."

Sam knew Dean wanted to wait until it was good and dark as the barn was quite exposed with no other buildings in sight. Sam nodded and they headed inside. Sam watched Dean closely during dinner after the flirting of the waitress got her just a small smile. He seemed distracted and ill at ease, a view heightened by the fact Dean barely touched his food. They hung around and used the bathroom to clean up a little before driving out to the farm. Dean turned the headlights off and parked on the side of the road in the quietest spot he could find. He would drive closer when he was happy the area was clear.

Sam settled down for a wait frowning at Dean as he grew more fidgety as the night went on.  
"You okay, Dean?" Sam finally asked in a soft voice.  
Dean sighed before answering just as softly. "Something feels off about this hunt."  
"You mean besides the farmer having his horse killed to be buried with him? I thought people who cared about their animals would want them to live a long life."  
"Yeah I thought that to. I don't think that's it though."  
"Well the best we can do is cover each other's back." Sam offered.  
"Like we always do."

Sam smiled at Dean and Dean caught the flash of white teeth and the glint in Sam's eyes that he knew meant Sam was one hundred percent serious.  
"Thanks, Sammy."  
"No problems, Dean. I'm happy to have your back. I mean it. I'm not going anywhere."

It did Dean's heart good to hear the words. There had been a lot of ups and downs in the past few years and Dean was happy they had come through it together. Dean simply nodded knowing Sam knew how he felt without having to say it.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Show them no fear

There has been a good response to this story so far -as a reward for your great reviews have an extra chapter.

* * *

Beta- JudithRose26

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 5 Show them no fear, show them no pain

They waited until eleven; Sam noticing Dean was fidgeting less now that he had told Sam how he was feeling. Dean rolled the car close to the barn without the lights on and they hauled out a duffle bag of their tools of the trade and slipped inside. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck went up as soon as his flashlight caught the rows of horse gear hanging on straight metal spikes sticking out of the wood along one side of the barn. Dean shivered at the pointed ends gleaming dangerously.  
"What the hell? How many horses did this guy have?" Dean asked forgetting he was the one who talked to the sister.  
"Over sixty during his life. He bred them as well as ran the farm, don't forget."  
"What's wrong with nice curved plastic hooks? This gives me the creeps. Looks like one of those torture things. You know a …a…an iron maiden?"  
Sam chuffed a laugh at Dean's remark but had to agree, it looked pretty damn creepy.

They set themselves up down by the horse stalls unloading shotguns, flashlights and salt. Dean scooped up a small bottle of lighter fluid and made sure his lighter worked before they fanned out looking for any sign of the dearly departed farmer. It seemed the man in question kept a tidy ship when it came to his horses or where they used to be at any point. There wasn't even a stray rag lying about. Even the straw in the stalls had been cleaned out. Sam combed every inch of the small office but there was nothing personal in there besides a few pictures on walls. The one seat was wooden and as clean as the rest of the office. Sam came out of the office looking to see if Dean had anything and heard him clicking his tongue before seeing him peering closely at a row of bridles. Sam watched as Dean tilted his head mumbling something about _Hellraiser_.

Sam was about to speak when the air went cold and the flashlights started to flicker. A white pool of vapor gathered weight and formed, looking like a horse as it solidified in one of the stalls and flashed out heading straight at Dean. Dean had the speed to move out of the way of the ghostly hooves but got a shove from the horse's shoulder as it came down. Dean rolled out of the way even as Sam bought the gun up and fired. The horse dissipated then reappeared behind Sam fast.

Dean's feet were close to Sam and he did a sweep with one foot to bring him down to his knees and made the white horse charge over the top of him. It didn't waste time coming back as Dean ran for the wall with the hanging bridles. He scooped one off, seemingly at random from the wall, and ran a few steps dodging the charging steed and wearing some salt spray from Sam's well placed close shot. He dumped the bridle on the dirt floor ignoring the sting of the salt through his thin jacket.

Dean sprayed the bridle with lighter fluid and was about to dump a handful of salt before he went flying backwards. Dean could hear Sam's scream of his name as he moved backwards so fast his arms and legs trailed along in his body's wake. His chest hurt like a bitch until he hit the wall and the metal spikes, and that's when the real pain began. He had died many times in his life. Some he remembered, some Sam had to tell him about, but this was real, excruciating and heart stopping if ever he had felt it. The pain was sharp and brutal, making his left side burn with pain. Dean knew at once he was a dead man, but that didn't stop him jamming his hand in his pocket and flicking out his lighter at the same time striking it alight. Sam had let the salt in his hand fall on the bridle whilst looking with dismay at Dean's pinned body. Dean threw the lighter and it lit the worn leather at once making Sam step hurriedly back, inadvertently avoiding the last angered strike of the misty equine.

Sam had watched with horror as his brother flew backwards into the wall. He was hoping like hell he was lucky enough to avoid the large sharp spikes that littered the wall. But he could tell by the way Dean cried out in pain, then almost closed his eyes as he pulled the lighter out, that Winchester luck had won out again. Sam danced around the fire and ran to his brother. His eyes were closed and he was on the tips of his toes breathing hard through his teeth.  
"Let me guess, that was Bassenthwaite's bridle right? It was the horse after all. Almost would have been better to be wrong."  
Sam was rambling trying to keep Dean's attention off the pain as he looked him over with shaking hands. No matter how many times they went through this, it never got easier.

Sam parted Dean's jacket gently to find a spike sticking out of his torso just under his left pec almost in the middle of that side. Sam's heart leapt into his throat then sank like a stone at the sight of the blood seeping thickly through his shirt and down his stomach. There was blood running down the right side of Dean's face from a thin cut on his cheek not too far under his eye. Sam let out a breath at how close the metal spike was against Dean's cheek. It was a small scratch but being a face wound it was bleeding pretty heavy. Sam startled as Dean groaned and moved to pull forward. Sam stopped him with a hard hand.  
"Dean, no. If you pull off that you are dead. We have to cut you down."

Sam moved to Dean's back and examined the spikes on the wall. It was clear they had been bolted to the barn from the other side of the thick wall. Dean gave Sam a look that said 'I'm dead anyway' but then nodded slowly.  
"Hacksaw?"  
Dean's right hand shook as he wiped at his hairline now covered in sweat.  
"Um…no. There is a cutter… cordless… in the trunk… with the Impalas tools. Should have enough… charge." Dean spat the words out between his grinding teeth and panting with pain.  
"Stay still. DO. NOT .MOVE. I kid you not, Dean. I'm not letting you die in a friggen barn."

Dean nodded tiredly and Sam grabbed the duffle bag from the floor, jumping over the guttering small flames as he ran for the car. He was glad they had left it unlocked and it was close as he opened the trunk, chucking the duffle in and rifled hurriedly for the first aid kit and the cutter. Dean had taken from a building site a few weeks ago as payment for a poltergeist throwing bricks at his head.

Dean waited for Sam to clear the barn door before moving his left arm for the first time. He had been lucky that Sam had concentrated on his upper torso or he would have noticed Dean's left arm impaled halfway up his forearm. Focused on not moving his chest at all because that hurt like an anvil was sitting on it, he snapped his left arm forward with his teeth clamped on his bottom lip holding in the scream. He was still puffing through the pain of his arm when Sam arrived at his side. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder to steady him not surprised to feel Dean quaking beneath his fingers and sweat pouring down his face. He was on tiptoe after all with a piece of metal close if not through his heart. Shit.

Sam locked eyes with him for a second before going to his left and moving him just enough to get the blade of the cutter in and cut the steel. It took less than five seconds, but the vibrations shook Dean to the core making his chest burn with pain so bad he screamed and almost passed out.  
"Ugggghhhh."  
"I know, Dean, I know. I gotcha."

He fell forward into Sam's shoulder sending another jar of pain through his body, but the contact steadied him a little when the pain backed off enough for him to gain control. Dean caught sight of the wound and knew Sam would have to be freaking out, but, to his credit, was showing an eerie exterior calm. He sighed then clamped his teeth together gearing himself up to help Sam get through the next part as best he could. The pain was all encompassing making every breath a painful battle. He kept his breaths as shallow as possible to try to lessen the pain, but he didn't really have much of a choice.

Dean stood shakily and carefully slid his jacket off his left arm. Sam got the picture and helped him out of the jacket, grateful he only had a T shirt on underneath. Sam quickly split the T shirt up the chest and back with the knife at Dean's belt and slipped the rest of the shirt off being careful around the spike. Sam lifted the nine millimeter Taurus out of Dean's waistband and dropped it into the first aid kit with the knife as he pulled out a thick gauze pad for Dean's front and back and a wide bandage.

Sam winced at the exit wound in Dean's chest to the right of his left nipple and seated perfectly in the deep dip between his hard pec and his stomach muscles. Sam could see a small flat section before the first of Dean's six pack abdominal muscles started. Sam used the folded T shirt and pad then wrapped the bandage around Dean as tight as he could. He noticed his hands shook as he did. This was a bad injury and he knew it. He didn't know if Dean would walk away from this one and it scared him more than any monster they faced ever could.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Deathbed confessions

Beta- JudithRose26

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 6 Deathbed confessions

Sam registered Dean was keeping his breaths as shallow as possible. He also saw Dean blinking a lot like he was trying to focus and stay with him. Sam saw another pair of wounds oozing a thick trickle of blood down Dean's left forearm and used more pads and bandage to cover it quickly. Dean leaned to the side slightly and vomited onto the floor sending a ripple of pain up his torso and antagonizing his headache. Dean couldn't help the loud grunt of pain this time. It wanted to be a scream but Dean was keeping it down for Sam's sake.

It took a few moments to get himself under control and get his breathing back to very shallow pants. Anything else exasperated the pain tenfold. Sam held onto him expecting Dean to pass out and he would have to carry him to the car but Dean straightened breathing fast, shallow breaths nodding his head indicating he was going to try to walk out. Sam saw Dean starting to shiver harder and placed his jacket gently over his shoulders in a bid to keep him warm.

Sam scooped the first aid kit up and put his other arm under Dean's right shoulder starting the short trip to the Impala. Sam was surprised and annoyed how much of his own weight Dean was carrying even when he was this badly injured. Dean was panting roughly and sweat was running freely down his body when they reached the open trunk of his beloved car and as Sam slipped the kit in Dean slid a bottle out. He let Sam help him into the passenger seat and prop him against the door before Sam hurried around to the driver's side. Dean panted through the pain and clenched a fist full of his jean's to help keep himself conscious.

Once inside Sam pulled Dean gently to him laying him so his head was on Sam's lap. Sam applied pressure around the horrible wound with his right hand. He started the car and drove out without the lights on until they hit the first road with street lights. Sam looked down at Dean's chest that he had his hand clamped down around the spike. The blood had already soaked the T shirt, pad and bandage as Sam expected. He just hoped they would make it in time.

Sam knew the hospital was ten minutes away, well five tonight. Sam saw Dean bring a bottle to his lips then took a gulp before offering the bottle to Sam. Sam shook his head. He saw it was the expensive bottle of scotch he had won the night before.  
"You really shouldn't be drinking that Dean."  
"Don't think… a sips gonna hurt… now Sammy." Dean slurred and blinked his eyes.  
"Hey, hey Dean stay with me. Let's …talk okay? You with me?" Sam was panicking that Dean was letting go so quickly.  
Dean nodded. "Gonna… confess… to me, Sammy?"

Sam knew Dean was referring to the notorious death bed confession and was glad he hadn't said the whole thing.  
"I think that's your job Dean. Got anything to tell me?"He felt horrible as soon as he said it but Sam was just playing along to keep Dean awake.  
Dean frowned before he spoke just loud enough for Sam to hear. "I love… you, Sammy."  
"I know that Dean."  
"I mean,… I _really…_ love you. Despite all the crap… between us I will always… love you and as more… than just a brother."

Dean was staring to pant heavier and blinking rapidly as he hauled a shaking hand up and closed it over Sam's holding his blood in. Sam could see the sweat on Dean's face trickling down fairly fast now. Even through Dean was sweating his hand was cold and clammy over Sam's.  
"I love you to Dean."  
Sam looked at Dean to let him know he was serious but Dean's eyes were at half-mast and there was a small smudge of blood on his lips. Sam could feel Dean's body shaking harder under his hand and knew Dean was going into shock.  
"Hey, hey Dean? Remember…remember when I was fifteen and I had a crush on that girl… Annabel? You got me in to her older brother's party. My first proper party with drinks and all. Dad would have killed us if he found out. Well just before midnight one of Annabel's friends told me to go wait in the closest and she would send Annabel along. I went there even though I knew she would never come. I was hoping for a miracle I guess."

Sam looked down and saw Dean's eyes had opened a little more and he was watching his brother's face carefully.  
"Well someone came in after ten minutes and it wasn't Annabel but we kissed for a good ten minutes or so. I knew it wasn't a girl Dean. I knew it was you."  
Dean looked up with clear surprise on his face mixed with the pain.  
"You knew?" He whispered. "How…long?"  
"When I was kissing you."  
"And you still…"  
"I liked it and it was something I wanted to do for couple of years before that."  
"You never said… anything."  
"I didn't know whether you knew it was me."  
"I didn't know until...you touched me."  
"So you knew to?"  
"Yeah." Almost breathless.  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I'm your…brother…be…protecting…you from that."  
"Always with the protection. Did you ever think I might have liked it?"

Dean shook his head softly barely having anything left.  
"Well I did. I wanted to do it again but I thought you would think I'm a freak."  
"My freak….Sssammy."  
"Look at all the time we have wasted."  
"You …don't …caaare ..I'm your…b..b. brother?"  
"No Dean. You have always been more than a brother to me."  
"Sure…Sssssammy."

Sam caught a glimpse of the hospital sign up ahead. He was glad but sad in another way. Shortly Dean would be whisked away and he may never see him again. He suddenly wanted to prove to Dean he meant what he said. It was as urgent as having to go to the toilet after a ten hour sleep. He pulled off to the verge quickly and stopped the car. He didn't turn the engine off but lifted Dean's head with one hand as he pushed down on the chest wound with the other. He brushed his lips over Dean's tasting the sweat and blood as the older man gasped in surprise. Sam mentally shrugged his shoulders at having come this far and gently pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth. Sam tasted blood on Dean's tongue and knew he could not afford to linger giving Dean's mouth a quick swipe and using all his restraint to pull back rather than plunge in hard.

As Sam pulled back his lips he caressed Dean's bottom lip for a lingering second feeling the tremors there before letting go with a wet pop. Sam felt heat up his stomach from the impromptu kiss that he knew would have spread to his groin if there had not been a hard ball of terror in his stomach to get past. Dean's eyes were wide as Sam pulled back and put the car back out on the road. Sam's heart was pounding a mile a minute but he didn't think Dean couldn't doubt his words now. He had shown Dean he was serious in true Dean Winchester style: actions speak louder than words.

TBC

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone!


	7. Chapter 7 Time to fight

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 7 Time to fight

Sam screamed into the emergency bay and braked hard scaring a nurse out for her cigarette break. She quickly crushed the cigarette out and ran inside. Sam slid out placing Dean's head down gently. Dean was still looking at Sam carefully through half closed lids as if he was waiting for his next move. Sam patted the side of Dean's face gently noticing more blood on his lips before moving around to the other side just as a gurney with two nurses and two doctors came up to the car. The team worked efficiently having Dean on the moving bed and inside with only a couple of held in grunts of pain from his brother.

Sam quickly moved the car to an empty long term bay close by, slipped the bottle of whiskey under the seat, locked up securely and sprinted back inside. He was expecting to be handed papers to fill out and a very long wait in the packed waiting room but he was ushered into the emergency treatment area and sat down in a chair at the end of a cubicle with the necessary clipboard of paper. Sam could hear Dean's slurred voice a couple of times behind the curtain he sat in front of but couldn't tell what he was saying. The area was very busy so Sam kept his head down and concentrated on the paperwork willing Dean to be okay as he made up a story as to what happened to him.

Dean lay on the bed feeling the life draining out of him. The doctors and nurses were working fast all over him sticking in needles and sticking on sensors while pressing around the wound to stem the flow. They asked him questions and Dean tried he really did but he had a below empty tank and barley understood what they were saying. Dean didn't kid himself. He knew this was it. He had died before and knew how it felt. This was one of the slower deaths he had but he recognized it all the same. The pain was soon turned down to an almost manageable level by Winchester standards. He only wished he could say good bye to his brother. It distressed him that Sam had laid his heart on the line and finally said what he wanted too many years ago. They had a weird life so Dean honestly couldn't blame the kid for keeping it tucked away all these years. Dean kept his eyes open as long as he could in a last ditch effort to see his brother one last time.

There was a flurry of activity behind Sam then it all went quiet and the curtains parted just as he finished the paperwork. Dean was being wheeled out of the curtained cubicle and down a hall away from him. Sam handed the papers to a nurse who handed Sam some wet wipes and paper towel. Sam looked a little lost before she pointed to his hands and arms. It took a moment before he realized he must look a sight with Dean's blood all over him. He used the wipes slowly with some water at a nearby sink and was just going to find a coffee machine when a doctor in clean scrubs came up to him at a fast gait.  
"Sam right?"  
"Yeah, that's right." Sam frowned  
"Dean asked for you," he said in way of explanation. "I'm Doctor Conway. I've been looking after Dean. If you will just come along with me I can explain what we are doing for your brother."

The doctor led Sam through a door marked 'Staff only' then went on as they walked down a blue hallway.  
"I'm afraid Dean's condition is very bad. The metal has broken a couple of ribs and sliced into the right ventricle of his heart and scratched the left lung. The damage to the lung can be quickly repaired but his heart is another matter. He has what we call Penetrating Cardiac Trauma. What tends to happen with this type of wound is blood leaks into the pericardium or into the mediastinum which leads to cardiac tamponade or cardiogenic shock. Luckily for Dean we have the counties leading heart surgeon on the way from Nashville. He was on route by helicopter to meet with a heart transplant patient so we just put a rush on his trip. He should be here any minute. But in the meantime we are clearing out our biggest theater for your brother which gives you a few moments if you would like to see him."

Sam nodded as the doctor stopped in front of a door marked _'Theater staff only'.  
_"I won't lie to you Sam this is bad. I don't know how he is even alive with the amount of blood he has lost and the damage he has. His chances of surviving the surgery would be very low."  
"How low?" Sam voice was barley a whisper.  
"In the neighborhood of ten percent, I'm afraid. Sorry Sam." The doctor gripped Sam's shoulder clearly trying to offer the young man some compassion.  
"He's a fighter, that's gotta help right?"  
"Yes of course. I'm just preparing you for what's to come Sam. This won't be easy."  
"About the blood, Dean's the same type as me. Can I give some?"  
"Yes that would help as his is pretty rare."  
"I'd like to do that."  
"Go in and see him for a moment and I will organize the blood. He goes into surgery in less than four minutes."  
"Okay, thanks doctor."

Sam opened the door and found a small room with a bed in one corner. Sam guessed it was an anti-room of sorts to the theater beyond. The lighting was low as Sam stepped up to the bed but he could see strong light coming from a room to his right with a small thick glass window. He could hear clanging and banging coming from there as well as hushed voices. Sam stood at Dean's left shoulder and looked down at him. He was covered in sheets to his hips but was bare from there up. There were packed thick pads around the shining sharp steel still just under his chest. There were tubes and wires everywhere and Sam was careful picking up Dean's hand. His forearm had a thick clean bandage on so he was gentle with his arm. Sam looked at Dean's face and found his eyes above the oxygen mask. He expected his brothers eyes to be closed but he was amazed to find them open and looking at him glassily.

Sam stroked Dean's hair with his free hand, being careful of the wound near his temple that had been cleaned and had a butterfly bandage over it.  
"Hey Dean. You fighting for me?"  
Dean's mouth moved behind the mask but Sam couldn't hear what he was saying. Sam could feel him shaking and his hand was icy cold.  
"Don't talk, okay Dean? Save your strength. You are going to need it. You have a big fight in front of you and I want you to know I will be here for you, all the way."  
Sam moved his hand down behind Dean's head to the nape and gave him a light squeeze. It was something Dean had done for him a few times when he had been badly injured and he had found it gave him something to concentrate on.

Dean nodded softly just once and Sam saw a small smile on Dean's lips and in his eyes. Dean struggled to keep conscious and gained comfort from Sam's warm hand on his neck. Dean's skin was now clammy worrying Sam that he was going into shock.  
"Good boy. Keep fighting Dean, don't give up for me, okay?"  
Dean's expression changed slowly and Sam could hear 'what the fuck Sammy' without Dean having to say it.  
"Just letting you know I will be waiting for you Dean, so get better quickly. You know I hate waiting."  
Sam smiled softly as he moved even closer and kissed Dean under his eye the best he could do at the moment. Dean was watching Sam carefully as he pulled back. Sam let instinct guide him as he leaned back in and hugged Dean as best he could. He let his lips fall on Dean's cold ear and whispered softly.  
"Fight Dean, like you always do. I will be here for you, I promise. I love you."

Sam had barley pulled back when there were nurses coming through the door to take Dean into surgery. Sam squeezed his brothers hand one more time mentally sending him the 'fight' command as he did. Dean kept eye contact with him until he was wheeled through the door and Sam had some hope his message had got through. A nurse appeared by Sam's side and led him to a cubicle. He gave as much blood as they would allow even when he pleaded they take more. Sam was given a packet of sandwiches and some orange juice as he sat in an empty waiting room close to the operating theaters. The nurse had asked if he wanted to be around when Dean was taken to recovery and he ensured a promise from them they would let him see him as soon as they could.

Sam was expecting to be there for the long haul so he ate his food and drank his juice before settling in the cushions of a comfortable chair in the corner and letting his head fall back and his eyes close. Blood loss and expelled adrenaline soon threatened to send him to sleep but he didn't fight it just drifted to sleep knowing he would have to be ready when Dean needed him. He hoped like hell Dean would need him because the alternative was to depressing to think about.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Super Dean

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 8 Super Dean

Sam was shaken awake by the doctor much earlier than expected. He looked through tied eyes to see just three hours had passed. Sam looked to the doctor's face but saw a small smile there and he let out a shaky breath.  
"All right, Sam?"  
"Yeah. Is Dean…?"  
"He is fine Sam. In fact he is doing amazingly well. We were able to repair the small tear to the lung quickly. The broken ribs are going to be fine. The tear to his heart was hard going but Dean stayed fairly stable throughout. We had an endotracheal tube inserted to help him breathe during surgery but it has already come out because he is breathing very strongly. We are quite impressed with how well he is doing even Doctor Tom's, the heart surgeon, is happy with him. He is in recovery if you would like to see him."

Sam was already on his feet and ready to go see his brother.  
"He's awake?" Sam enquired with wide eyes.  
"Oh no, not for a few days I wouldn't think. He will need some time to recover but I think it helps to have someone close to patients. He might be unconscious but he will still draw strength from you."

The doctor led Sam into the recovery room which was almost empty and fairly dark. There was a soft glowing strip above Dean's bed and Sam could see how pale he was even as he strode up to him. Dr. Conway waited until Sam stopped by Dean's right hand before speaking again.  
"The next twenty four hours will be very important, Sam. It will take a good three or four days for him to be out of the woods but we will watch him carefully. Overall he is doing well. Just be there for him."

Doctor Conway patted Sam on the shoulder and took his leave. Sam looked at Dean's pale body once again with the sheets only up to his waist. Sam wasn't thrilled at how thin Dean looked now that he had a moment to observe without panic but he noted how his muscles stood out. He was going to have a fair amount of bruising by the look of the red patches around the bandage and over his chest.

Sam noticed a bag of blood on the pole with the other bags leading to Dean's arm. He was happy he had been able to do such a small but important thing for his brother. Sam turned slightly and saw a rolling stool behind him and dragged it to him with one hand as the other picked up Dean's hand from the bed. Sam was somewhat surprised to feel a twitch in his hand as he lowered it to Dean's right side softly. Sam was even more surprised to see two dull green eyes looking back at him when he looked at Dean's face.

Well his eyes were only just open but it was way more than Sam expected. Sam sat on the stool and rolled to Dean's right shoulder looking down onto his face.  
"Hey, Dean."  
Sam's voice was husky with emotion and his eyes teared up with tiredness. Yeah, that was it tiredness. Dean's eyes opened a little wider and his long lashes fluttered with effort. He still had an oxygen mask on so Sam couldn't see his mouth very well. Sam saw Dean's chest heaving with effort just to take the small shallow breaths he was still taking and the small drops of sweat over his face and chest. The tremor had lessened but still felt strong through Dean's hand.  
"It's okay Dean, just keep fighting. I'm here."

Dean seemed content to lay quietly his eyes blinking softly listening to Sam murmur quietly to him. Sam was surprised Dean wasn't drifting off to sleep but lying there concentrating on breathing and dealing with the pain. Damn his brother was a fighter that was for sure. If it had been him he was sure he would never have made to the car let alone be awake and have some awareness so soon. Sam smiled down at Dean so proud of his brother as a couple of tears fell on Dean's arm.

Dean felt clearer than he had felt since he had been wheeled into the E.R and they had hit him with that first dose of morphine. It always did send him for a loop. He could remember seeing Sam before he went into surgery but it was very vague and detached. Pain was still an overwhelming factor that was with him at every small intake of oxygen. When he woke in recovery he was still having a hard time but he knew who Sam was and what was going on, barley. He was battling the feeling he had when he had to many beers like the bed was spinning, a drug induced floating feeling and a heartbeat that was loud and insistent seeming to fill his whole skull let alone his ears. He felt as if he was laying in cold water up over his ears and eyes which were dulling his vision and hearing.

When his gaze found Sam's eyes it seemed to ground him a little so he concentrated on his face only. Any time his concentration on Sam wavered he found himself floating towards blackness and it panicked him every time. The pressure on his chest reminded him of the time he had his heart problems and given a few weeks to live. It had been hard to breathe then as well. He was aware enough to know he was just hanging on and he still had a fight in front of him. He would rather fight up here in the real world than in the darkness of dreams. He vaguely recalled having something important to say to Sam but the words escaped him even though he could feel an undercurrent of urgency.

A nurse came in ten minutes later and looked up in surprise as Sam continued talking to his brother. She took Dean's vitals and looked down into his eyes to gauge how reactive he was. Dean's eyes barley moved from his brother's face as she moved across his field of vision. The nurse had broken Dean's concentration and he groaned softly in frustration as he searched for Sam's face again. He didn't have the strength to physically move as yet so he had to hang on desperately for the two seconds it took for Sam to move around her and back into his field of vision.  
"Hey Dean, still here buddy."

Sam could see the panic amongst the pain and confusion in his eyes. He put a hand on Dean's forehead as the nurse moved aside to make a note on his chart.  
"It's okay, Dean. I'm here like I promised. Not going anywhere. Just relax big brother." Sam almost cooed softly over and over.

Dean calmed down as Sam stroked a hand through his hair and kept murmuring softly to him. Dean squeezed Sam's hand back with everything he had which was the only way he had to thank Sam for knowing what he needed and not give him crap for it. Sam's strength and presence was helping him fight.

Dean's eyes flicked to the blood on the pole he had caught with the corner of his eye and stared at Sam with some urgency. Sam gave Dean a small smile lifting his arm so the bandage at his elbow was in Dean's sight.  
"Yeah its mine Dean. Least I could do considering what you have done for me. Relax, hey buddy."  
Sam was aware he was rambling slightly but it was working to help Dean stay calm so he didn't mind.

A few minutes later Doctor Conway reappeared at Dean's other side with the nurse.  
"So Dean, I hear you are already trying to break the record for getting back on your feet?" He smiled down at Dean who kept his eyes predictably on Sam. "You should be sleeping you know, trying to get your strength back. You are doing incredibly well but there is no need to be superman so just relax. You want something for the pain?"

Dean forced his head very slightly to the side once to indicate no but the doctor didn't seem to notice.  
"I will give you something to help you with the move upstairs at the very least." As he talked the doctor pushed a needle into the IV line in Dean's arm. "We have a room ready for you upstairs." He patted Dean's arm and turned to Sam. "Now would be a good time to go get some food and take a quick break Sam. It will take us about twenty minutes to get your brother settled in ICU. Don't panic he just needs someone to monitor him frequently for the first few days and ICU is the best place for that. He is doing extremely well though. Room 3 when you get up to ICU."

Dean was wheeled out after another squeeze to Sam's hand as the drugs pulled him down to sleep no matter how hard he fought. Sam slouched downstairs to the café for coffee and a quick sandwich getting to Dean's room way before Dean was settled.

TBC

* * *

Supernatural is on tonight almost a month earlier than expected! Australia is now only a week behind the US which is an all time record. Have a chapter to celebrate!


	9. Chapter 9 Time flies

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 9 Time flies

When they finally let Sam in he went straight to Dean's bedside and pulled a halfway comfortable plastic chair next to his hip so he could pick up Dean's left hand and Dean could see his face easily when he woke. The room was small, barley big enough for the bed, chair and the medical equipment but Sam was thankful for the privacy. Sam was happy to see they had taken the oxygen mask off Dean's face and there was a cannula in its place. The blood bag was also gone and there was two less IVs on the stand. He was still hooked up to an ox and heart rate monitor but it looked like they had tidied up even though his chest was still exposed. Sam had bought in a six month old '_Time'_magazine from the outer waiting room and had it lying next to Dean's thigh flicking the pages reading about what 'normal' people were up to when he felt a squeeze on his hand.

Sam looked up to find Dean blinking up at him like his eyes were very heavy.  
"Hey Dean. Just rest buddy, I'm here."  
Dean seemed to be checking out his surroundings with very glassy, rolling eyes that looked to be having difficulty focusing.  
"It's okay, Dean. You're in ICU remember?"  
Dean's eyes found Sam's face and he swallowed a few times to clear the dry, stone like feeling of his tongue and throat.  
"Take it easy, Dean. You want a drink?"

Dean nodded a barley there nod and Sam stood slowly and walked down to the nurses' station where he asked if it was okay for Dean to have some water. There was some debate over this between the nurses as they thought it was too early but a page to the doctor soon had it sorted out. Sam returned with some ice chips and a slight frown. He raised the head of Dean's bed up a little more and spooned some of the frozen water into Dean's barley open mouth.

Dean was a little confused as to why he couldn't have water but was grateful for the coldness on his tongue that was even better when it melted and found its way down his parched throat. He had something to say to Sam that was still urgent in his mind. Dean gulped a few times and as Sam leaned in to spoon him more ice whispered so softly Sam didn't hear. Sam frowned and leaned his ear down to Dean's mouth for him.  
"Tha…nks… Ssssammy," came the soft croaky atonement.  
"No need to thank me Dean. I meant what I said, I'm here for you. Just relax and get better. You're doing really well already but you need some rest okay?"  
"Bei..ing m..y..broth..er."  
"What? Don't you be giving up on me Dean." Sam recognized Dean was trying to say good bye in case he didn't get the chance. "You're out of surgery and getting better. Don't give up now, okay?"  
Dean gave a small nod then shivered softly which made him squint in pain.

Sam looked down at Dean's bare chest and saw he was covered in goose bumps where there were no bandages.  
"You cold, buddy?"  
Dean nodded softly again and Sam reached down and drew the sheets up over his chest to his chin.  
"You think that's enough? Doesn't look like much. Want me to find a blanket?"  
Dean nodded the small nod again and Sam went in search of a blanket for Dean.

When he got back a few minutes later with a thin but warm looking blanket Sam found Dean had gone back to sleep. Dean's eyes flicked open when Sam laid the blanket over him but drifted off after Sam gave his hand a squeeze and ran a hand through his hair. Sam found himself idly rubbing a hand down Dean's arm from the edge of the bandage to the end of his thumb and back again as he read the old magazine and kept a close eye on Dean. He liked Dean's hands. They exhumed strength at the same time having a gentle and soft appearance. He let his fingers rub over the calluses on his palm and fingers from all the digging they had been doing lately. He found himself hoping these fingers would be rubbing over his skin soon. He was glad he had told and shown Dean how he really felt about him even though it had taken a mortal injury to finally spill his guts. If he was honest with himself he knew he was going to have to say something soon anyway as Dean was beginning to suspect something was up. He had asked him several times if there was anything on his mind and Sam had chickened out at the last second.

Sam's mind was busy churning over things when he felt another squeeze on his hand. Sam found Dean's eyes blinking tiredly at him.  
"You okay, Dean? You should be asleep."  
Dean drew his hand from Sam's and patted the bed slowly and softly beside his hip.  
"What, Dean?"  
Sam frowned at his brother as he continued to pat the bed softly. Sam finally got the message. It had been delivered before with much more force but Sam realized Dean was using all the energy he had for this small task.  
"Okay. I'll put my head down but you have to as well."

Dean nodded the small nod and let his head fall back into the pillows exhausted beyond belief. Sam noticed there was a small amount of sweat on his face and made a mental note to talk to the doctor next time he saw him. Sam was surprised how quickly he fell to sleep and that he had slept for four solid hours when he woke with a heavy head. When he lifted his head Dean's hand dropped to the bed. That had to have been why his head was so heavy and why he had sleep so well he realized. He always did sleep better when he was in contact with his brother and it had just better proven by the fact that he had just sacked out for four hours on the edge of a hospital bed.

Sam was pleased Dean was still asleep. His head looked heavy on the pillow and the shadows under his eyes stood out like mad on his pale face. Sam hoped he would sleep for a while because he had to be exhausted. Even before this accident they had both been very tired and Sam couldn't imagine how tapped out Dean would be after having a piece of metal slice into his heart. A nurse came in and checked Dean's vitals with a small smile. Dean's eyes fluttered open as she drew close looking to where Sam had been asleep moments before. Sam saw Dean's face relax when he saw his brother was okay.

Sam waited until the nurse had taken off before taking Dean's hand up again to encourage him to fall back to sleep. Dean however had other ideas.  
"Sammy," Dean panted.  
Sam stood and sat at Dean's hip on the bed.  
"What's up, dude?"  
"You need… to go…eat…and take… a break." Dean had to break off often to catch his breath. There was a weird pressure making talking hard but he needed to communicate with his brother and make sure he looked after himself.  
"I'm okay, Dean."  
"How long… since you …ate? Took… a break?"

Sam looked at his watch.  
"About five hours."  
"That's… all? Feels like… days."  
"Really? We haven't even been here twelve hours yet."  
Dean raised both eyebrows for a second.  
"Huh. Feels… longer." Dean broke off to gulp around his dry throat his Adam's apple bobbing as he worked through the sharp pain. When he spoke again his voice was quite husky. "Go eat… take break… I will… be here."  
"It's okay, Dean…"  
"Non-neg…oti…able…go." Dean pointed to the door with a shaky hand barley off the covers.  
"Dean, no, seriously I'm fine. Compared to our normal stints in these places we've only been here five minutes. Plus I'm where I want to be."  
"Still Sam… catch a five… minute…break. I swear… I'm okay. I want… you to… eat." Dean laid his head back on the pillow gulping the drugs, pain and fatigue threating to send him back to sleep. "Look after… your… self. Please? For… me?"

Sam sighed and stood back up.  
"There's going to be no arguing is there?"  
Dean shook his head making his head spin.  
"Okay. You are doing all right, that's the only reason I'm going, got it?"

Dean nodded so Sam leaned over and kissed Dean on the forehead as he squeezed his shoulder.  
"Rest please, Dean. I will be back in a few minutes."

Sam made sure Dean was comfortable and had some ice before walking down to the café on the second floor to grab a large coffee and a couple of muffins. As there was an hour till lunchtime the hospital was getting busy so Sam took his food outside and ate one muffin leaning against a wall and enjoying the cool breeze. There was another café by the front door and Sam grabbed more coffee on his way back in. When he got back to Dean's room Dean was lying how he left him with his eyes closed.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Testing the waters

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 10 Testing the waters

Sam sat back down in the chair he now thought as his and sipped his coffee watching Dean's eyes flutter as he felt Sam's presence. Sam pulled the other muffin out of his pocket and ate it slowly getting a soft grin from Dean as he watched him finding it hard to keep his eyelids open. Sam rubbed a hand down Dean's arm.  
"Sleep Dean, come on. You need the rest. I will be here I promise. Stop fighting the drugs and let them help you. You know the more you rest the quicker you can get out of here."  
"Yeah… Sammy."

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean high on his forehead on his hairline. Sam came to the conclusion he liked showing his brother extra affection and even if Dean stomped all over his want to get closer to him Sam would get as close to Dean as he would allow.

Dean had admitted to loving him as more than a brother so he allowed himself to have some hope that they would be closer once Dean got out of hospital. Sam moved back scanning Dean's face for a reaction to the kiss but Dean's eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his lips. That had to good right? Or was Dean to doped up to know or care? When Sam sat back down and took up Dean's hand he felt a warm surge of pride and love that Dean squeezed back even though his eyes were closed and he looked to be resting. Sam stayed awake for the remainder of the day holding Dean's hand while he recovered. A different doctor came in around dinner time to examine Dean so Sam went downstairs for some sandwiches and coffee.

When Sam went back up the doctor was still in with Dean so Sam sat down on an outside chair frowning at a new but old magazine. Ten minutes later the doctor and two nurses left without talking to Sam at all. When Sam went in he was surprised to find Dean no longer had the oxygen tube under his nose and some of the monitors had been removed. Dean was leaning against the back of the bed that was raised to almost ninety degrees. Sam saw Dean's bandages had been changed as the covers were pooled at his hips again. Sam could see the discomfort plainly on Dean's face so he lowered the bed head about halfway for him and pulled the bedding up.  
"Thanks… Sammy."

Sam poured water from a jug that was now on the rolling table for Dean and he drank it down slowly.  
"You okay? Why did they take the oxygen away?"  
"He said I don'… need it. They want… to move me… down...stairs later."  
"What? Why?"  
Sam stood from his seat anxious about Dean being moved already.  
"I don't need… to be…up here… anymore. It's a good… thing Sammy… don't panic."  
"But you had a metal stake through your heart not even twenty four hours ago, Dean. Don't you think it's a bit quick? You can't even get a full sentence out. Doctor Conway said you were to be up here for a few days. What if you have a relapse?"  
"Then I am in… the right place. I'm not leaving… Sam, just going… some...where else." Dean sipped more water before continuing. "The doc says… I'm doing better… than expe...cted… so let's just take… the win, hey?"

Sam didn't look or feel convinced but knew Dean needed him to be strong and steady not all over the place so he nodded and sat back down. It didn't stop him from clutching Dean's hand tighter than he had before however. Dean had a better night and Sam knew it was due to the heavier doses of drugs they had given him because he was struggling against sleep on milder doses. By the early hours of the morning Sam was beginning to think being moved somewhere else might be better for Dean because the nurses were still coming in every hour to check on him during the night which was waking them both every time.

At seven am a doctor in a white coat bounded into the room followed by two nurses. He took the chart and stepped forward to examine Dean. Sam stood as Dean opened his bleary eyes to frown at the doctor that Sam thought Dean would agree looked about twelve.  
"Hello I'm Doctor Ankor. I will be looking after …" He looked at the chart, "…Dean while Doctor Conway is off duty."  
"I'm Dean's brother, Sam."

Doctor Ankor shook Sam's hand.  
"Pleased to meet you, Sam. Would you like to wait outside while I examine Dean this morning?"  
"Sam's going for… breakfast. Right Sammy?" Dean tone was firm despite the croaky voice and shortness of breath.  
"Yeah sure Dean. He is feeling cold but sweating doc, is that normal?"

Sam ignored Dean's glare.  
"I will have a look Sam but I really can't say too much until I have a good look at Dean's notes and give him a full examination. "  
Despite his young appearance the doctor seemed very confident so Sam nodded and gave Dean's shoulder a quick pat before heading out for a breakfast bagel and a large coffee.

Sam spent a few minutes outside again clearing his head and noticed for the first time how much of Dean's blood he had on him. Sam decided to clean up while he had a minute so he wandered over to where the Impala was parked and opened the trunk to pull a clean T shirt out of his duffle bag. As Sam leaned in to pull the shirt out he saw a few drops of Dean's blood scattered over the contents of the compartment. Sam sighed as the shirt slipped out and the events of the last forty eight hours caught up with him.

His emotions were swinging between relief that he had finally told Dean how he felt, despair over Dean's injures and joy that Dean was pulling a miracle out and was recovering super-fast. Sam shut the trunk and went inside the hospital and used the bathrooms next to the first group of lifts to change his shirt and have a cleanup. He put his dirty shirt back in the car and changed his jacket for a clean one before getting another coffee and heading back up to ICU. When Sam got to Dean's room he was surprised to find the door wide open and the room empty.

TBC  
Shorter chapter for an evil cliffy.


	11. Chapter 11 Warning One angry Sammy

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 11 Warning! One angry Sammy.

Sam walked quickly to the nurse's desk and found Doctor Ankor writing notes on a chart.  
"Doctor? My brother. Where is he?"  
The doctor stood and moved around the desk making Sam fidget with his coffee cup nervously.  
"Hello Sam. No need to panic."

The doctor had picked up the worry on Sam's face.  
"We have moved Dean downstairs. He is doing remarkably well for someone with his injuries. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't read the notes and seen the wounds myself. He must have a guardian angel looking out for him with an injury like that," he shook his head in disbelief before going on. "I gave him a full examination as I promised and I can tell you Dean has a very slight fever. It's nothing to worry too much about but I have changed his anti-biotic just in case he is having a slight reaction to the one we have him on.

We could expect similar reactions from the pain medication we have him on as well. We will be backing those off a little and seeing how he goes. He indicated they were feeling too strong and making him hallucinate. We will be making sure he has a good sleeper at night so he gets plenty of rest as my main worry is how much rest he is getting. He seems to be in a hurry to get up but I am happy with his progress."  
'_Trust Dean to say that to be on less drugs'_ thought Sam.  
"So he is down in room two twelve, second floor. He wanted us to wait but I talked him into letting me let you know as the orderlies are very busy today."  
"Okay thanks, doc."

Sam takes the stairs three at a time instead of waiting for the lift. He finds the room easily thanks to the markers on the walls but is instantly deflated when he finds the room contains four beds. The room looks busy not restful. Two of the beds across from each other have blue curtains around them so Sam walks past the bathroom on his right to the middle of the two beds with curtains so he can see the next two beds across from each other by the windows. Neither contains Dean. One is empty and in the other is a guy holding his left arm in a cast to his body. The guy is groaning in pain even as Sam stands there which is not an attractive look on his fairly young face. Sam glances at both curtains knowing he has to make a choice and has a fifty percent chance of opening the wrong one. He steels himself to peek in the one on his left but as he takes a small step to that side he hears Dean's voice call him softly to the right.

Sam grins as he turns back to the right and opens the curtain a smidge to find Dean looking towards him with a small smile.  
"Thanks, Dean. I was about to go the wrong way."  
"I know. I could… hear your… huge clown… feet come in." Even though Dean is talking more his voice is a low rasp.  
"There's nothing wrong with my feet." Sam smiles as he runs a hand through Dean's hair and kisses him on the forehead again. He always did like the smell of Dean. No matter how dirty he got or whatever crap they got into Dean always went back to smelling clean and cool very quickly. He smelled like gunpowder, aftershave, fresh shampoo and his own unique scent that no doubt had the ladies hook line and sinker as soon as they got close enough.

Even though Dean is in a hospital surrounded by disinfectant and other hospital smells that are not so nice, Dean still smells like himself. Sam took the opportunity to breathe his brother in while he adjusted his pillows.  
"Nothing wrong with…. huge gigantic… feet, no Sammy." Dean joked softly making Sam smile that Dean was sounding so much better already and that he was letting him kiss him without saying anything.  
"Everything on my body is proportionate thanks Dean." Sam smiled at his own joke.  
"Really? Everything?"  
Dean's eyebrows went up but Sam was feeling game and a bit cheekily after a quick clean and Dean's good mood.  
"Everything. You may even get to see _everything_ one day." Sam kept his voice very low knowing there were others in the room.

Sam sat in the chair by Dean's hip amused to find Dean blushing.  
"You wish." Dean said lamely, "Have you met… the neighbors?" He indicated the other beds as he stage whispered.  
"Yeah. It's going to be a long week by the look of it."  
"And no TV," Dean noted, "We might have to go to… emergency… boredom… plan B, Sammy."  
"Which one is that Dean?"  
"Books, Sammy. You might… have to go… get some books."  
"Huh."  
"What?"  
"Never thought I would see the day."  
"It's that or… listen to… chuckles over there… cry for his… broken arm all day… or whiny… cry for his lost… appendix."

Sam slouched hearing both men whine on cue.  
"So the guy across from you…?"  
"Appendix out… three days ago."  
"How long was I gone?"  
"Long enough… for the nurse… to give me the… rundown on my new… roommates." Dean broke off to cough slightly holding his chest in obvious pain despite the picture of health he was trying to portray. "The other guy… is throwing up most… of the time but don't worry… its food… poisoning. You look much… better… by the way."

Sam smiled back at Dean for noticing but felt a little depressed at having a room full of complaining men to sit with for the few weeks he felt Dean would be in for. The day dragged on as lunch arrived and Dean battled his way through jello, soup and toast with a scrunched up face that screamed '_this is not food'_. Sam could see Dean is eating because he knows it will get him closer to getting out even though he hasn't been here that long. Sam could also see Dean rubbing at his chest every now and again and is still worried things are moving a little too quickly.

Sam notices the nurses check on Dean a lot less than he was being checked on in ICU which is to be expected but nowhere near as much as he finds suitable. He is upset and angry at first but then realizes the hospital is understaffed and feels sorry for the staff taking it upon himself to keep an eye on Dean, not that it's much more of a stretch from what he is currently doing. Sam is happy Dean keeps the food down but not so happy when Dean sends him off for food of his own. He hates even the small minutes that he is away from Dean now though he's not sure whether it's because he and Dean are closer now or is that Dean is injured even though he is getting better fast.

The afternoon drags by slowly and Sam is amused at watching the afternoon visitors of the other men until late in the day when Dean is getting a dose of painkiller. The wife of the man who had his appendix out demands her husband get a dose of what Dean is having. The nurse tells her very patiently that 'Mr. Burrows' had the same painkiller an hour ago and can't have more for a couple of hours. To Sam's surprise the woman goes what he could only describe as 'bat crap crazy' and tries to take the meds out of the nurse's hand. Sam stands quickly not liking the woman's vicinity to Dean and she backs off slightly muttering that Dean is just getting the drugs cause he is young and good looking that there is nothing wrong with him.

Sam surprises himself by taking a step towards the woman and hissing at her vehemently.  
"My brother had a spike through his heart forty hours ago so don't think he doesn't need it. He is already on half the drugs your husband is on so go back there and leave us the hell alone."  
Sam had to physically bite his tongue to stop himself ranting at her about how her husband and all the other men in the room should man up and be half the man his brother was when he saw by the woman's wide eyes and her glance at Dean that she understood as she turned and scurried away. Sam let out a deep sigh and unclenched his fists, glad the curtain was most of the way around the bed giving them a little privacy. Sam turned and found Dean and the nurse both looking at him with a smile.

Dean's was close to a smirk and his eyes were twinkling with amusement at Sam's sudden confrontation while the nurse was clearly happy to have someone stand up for her.  
"Okay there… Sammy? Ready …to stand down?" Dean said softly.  
Sam walked back over and sat at Dean's side with an embarrassed smile looking down until the nurse had departed.  
"Sorry Dean. I don't know what came over me." Sam gave Dean a lopsided grin.  
"You… were scary, Sammy. I don't think she will… be even game to look at you now," Dean said in a low voice.  
"I think I have taken over the role of protector while you are down, Dean." Sam halted and blew out a breath before continuing. "It felt kind of awesome. No wonder you had the monopoly on that."  
Dean smiled down at Sam. "Very funny, Sam."  
"No really, its cool. I like looking after you Dean. I think I might have to continue doing it."

Sam picked up Dean's hand and Dean rolled his eyes in mock distain but had to stop when it made his headache worse. Sam was glad Dean didn't pull his hand back but accepted the comfort from his younger brother. In truth Dean didn't think it hurt for Sam to be on the defensive at the moment as he wasn't up to doing too much as much as he was trying to will otherwise.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Separation anxiety

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 12 Separation anxiety.

Sam's temper was raised again that night when the nurses demanded he leave at the end of visiting hours. The nurse explained to Sam that the rules on the normal wards were different to ICU and Sam would have to leave and return in the morning. Sam argued the point and held firm until security was called and Dean had to take him aside gently and tell him to go grab a room for the night.  
"But Dean…"  
"Yeah I know… Sammy, I know. Please… go and get a room and have a good… sleep for me. They are going to give me… the good stuff in a minute and I will…. probably... sleep the night through. It will be quieter… for you in a motel."  
"I will sleep in the car if I have to."

Dean pulled Sam to him and then into an awkward hug surprising Sam.  
"Sammy please… go have a _safe…_ comfortable… sleep for me. I'm going to worry about… you if you sleep alone… in the Impala." Dean said softly in Sam's ear.  
Sam pulled back looking a little like a four year old.  
"But Dean I wanna be here with you."  
Dean cupped Sam's cheek with one hand, a gesture he had'nt done for so long he startled himself.  
"I know, Sammy. I want you here to… but we have to play… by the rules… for a few days then we can… get out of here okay? If you get thrown… out by security… how often do you think… they will let you visit? I don't know about… you but I want you here as often… as I can get you."

It was Dean's longest dialogue since he had left the barn and Sam could see Dean was fighting to get the words out even though he had said them softly. Sam had to agree that it would pay not to antagonize the staff as they would be there for some time yet. He could also see how much pain Dean was in just trying to comfort him.  
"Still…"  
"Don't worry Sam. I know… how you feel. I will miss… you to. Go have a sleep… get some real food and bring… some books in the morning."  
"Books?"  
"Yeah, the boredom… breakers. There is money… in my wallet… okay? Don't forget… some for yourself."  
"What..what do you want?"

Sam knew Dean read but what exactly?  
"I trust your judgment."  
Dean gave Sam another awkward hug and rubbed the back of his head. Trust Dean to be comforting him when he was the one lying in hospital. Sam kissed Dean on the temple again disguised in a hug and walked out slowly. A security guard watched him until he got into the elevator heading for the ground floor.

Sam drove the Impala to the nearest motel which turned out to be only two blocks away. It was cheap and at the lower end of the motel quality scale but it would do while Dean was in hospital as Sam doubted he would be spending much time there. Sam checked in then tossed his bag on the king single before crossing to a burger joint across the road for some food. Sam wasn't a big fan of burgers but he got the biggest greasiest one on the menu in Dean's honor. His brother had been through quite a lot in the last forty eight hours and Sam felt it was a good way to be connected even though they were apart. Sam took the burger back to the motel and ate it watching the TV that wasn't much bigger than a computer screen.

He had to force it down wondering why Dean loved them so much but at least it filled a spot. Sam gathered all the washing he could find after bringing in Dean's bag and used the motel laundry to keep his brain busy for another hour. Sam had a long hot shower while the clothes were in the dryer then retrieved them and folded them away before slipping into bed. Sam felt very lonely without his brother and tossed and turned for over an hour before grabbing a clean shirt out of Dean's duffle and clutching it to his chest. Even though it had just been washed it still smelled slightly of Dean which is what Sam needed. All the stress of the last few weeks had finally caught up with him and he cried silent tears of mixed emotions as he feel to sleep.

Dean let out a long sigh as Sam waved good bye from the door and slipped out of sight. He knew he would miss his brother badly overnight but the poor guy looked like he hadn't slept for a week. He appreciated Sam's desire to stay with him but the kid needed to look after himself. He felt like he was out of immediate danger so it was okay for Sam to take a break. Not that he didn't feel sharp pain every time he moved or the need to cough when his heart felt like it was missing a beat here and there but he had been extremely lucky to get away with this one. Dean knew it was finally time to take a break though. He would need time to heal properly from this injury and Sam was a mess as well no matter how well he was trying to hide it. Dean's nurse came in and injected his nighttime pain medication and he just let it happen without a fight. He didn't like the way the drugs made him feel but he was smart enough to know he would need his rest if he was going to get out of here soon. Not only for himself but Sam would run himself ragged coming in every day. Dean knew what it was like. Dean placed a hand on his beating heart and internally wished Sam a good night as he drifted off.

Dean had a less than restful night despite the pain injection he had received. Two of the men in the room spent the dark hours whining in pain waking Dean abruptly many times. Dean was generally happy to be a light sleeper when it concerned his brothers safety but tonight it wasn't what he needed. Between the two guys whining and the other snoring it was almost a relief to see the sun come up and breakfast placed on his tray. The men seemed to whine less during the day and Dean knew it was because there was less to distract them from the pain at night when they felt the loneliest. Dean had long ago learned to master the dark quiet hours of night handling pain. He grumpily thought as he ate his dry toast and broth that if those guys had been through some of the injuries he had in his lifetime they would be laughing at the pain they were in now.

The bright spot of Dean's morning was Sam walking in with a small pile of books under one arm and a brown paper bag under the other. Dean scrutinized his brother carefully as he came around the curtains and kissed him on the forehead, a habit he was slowly getting used to. Sam looked somewhat rested, shaved and washed and his relief to see Dean was obvious but he still looked very tired under the surface.  
"Hey Dean. How are you feeling?"  
"Okay. How about… you? Did you sleep?"  
"Yeah, I even got a room like you told me."  
"Prove it."  
"What?"  
"Where? What room number?" Dean demanded as strongly as he could which wasn't much more than a whisper.

Sam pulled the room key out of his pocket. Dean scanned it quickly.  
"Shady Inn, room… 23. I dunno Sammy… sounds a bit _shady_. How big are the… roaches?"  
"Pretty big. It doesn't matter. I will be here a fair bit so don't sweat it. Here, books to read." Sam gave Dean the stack of books. "How did you sleep? You look tired still. Your neighbors keep you awake?"  
"Yeah a bit. No wonder I… don't like hospitals."  
"Try to get some rest today. I'll just sit here and keep you company."  
Dean heard the underlying _'I will keep watch over you and god help anyone if they try anything.'_

Sam took the books back and put them on the bed so he could rub Dean's arm encouraging him to close his eyes and rest. A nurse chose that time to come in a check Dean's vitals and give him a pain injection. Dean fought sleep for a while to watch his brother read before letting himself drift off. Dean slept on and off all morning, jerking awake whenever there were loud noises. Sam had to push Dean to eat his lunch as he was feeling less than alert enough to eat the simple broth and sandwich. Sam had bought his lunch in with him so didn't have to leave Dean's side but went down for coffee in the afternoon when the doctor wanted to examine Dean. When he returned he found the doctor had taken out the last IV and the urine bag that hung on the bed rail was missing. Sam noticed the bandages had been taken off his arm and chest and replaced with smaller patches. He was glad they had been changed as they hadn't been looked at since he was down on this floor. He had been thinking about doing it himself.

Sam was a little concerned as it meant Dean would be getting up and using the bathroom. Sam kissed Dean on the forehead again as he assessed how his brother looked.  
"Hey Dean. Why did the doc take all the stuff off? Don't you think it's a bit soon?"  
"Say's the guy who didn't… have a tube up his dick."  
"Dean!"  
"It's true. Besides I'm getting… better that's good right?"  
"Yeah it's good Dean but does this mean you have to walk to the bathroom?" Sam wasn't sure Dean was ready for that yet.

Dean motioned to the cupboard by his side.  
"Not yet Sammy. There's a pee pot… there for me at… least for a couple… of days."  
Sam saw a covered plastic container on the shelf and nodded. As long as he wasn't getting up and around to quickly Sam was okay with it.  
"What about anti-biotics?"  
"Pills twice a day."  
Sam let out a breath and sipped his coffee glad they had actually spent some time on his brother.

Visiting hours passed quickly with Dean not bothering to try to sleep just reading '_Sherlock Holmes'_ from the pile allowing Sam to rest his arm against his as the curtain was still pulled around the bed and they were left in relative peace until visiting hours finished for the night and the nurse approached with Dean's nightly stronger painkiller. Sam was glad the doctor had prescribed it as he wasn't getting painkillers unless he asked for them which the other men were doing fairly often but Dean was only doing when Sam pushed him when the nurses had the time to check his vitals. Sam was glad Dean took the drugs when offered as he was the master of pretending to be fine when he wasn't. Sam knew for a fact he was still hurting pretty badly by how soft his voice was and how he occasionally rubbed his chest when he thought Sam wasn't watching.

Sam dragged his feet when it was time to leave for the night grabbing another burger and going back to the motel. Sam pulled out his laptop just to see what he could expect from Dean while he recovered and ways he could help him. Sam knew it was going to be a long road to recovery even before he opened a search engine on the web. It was just Dean's way to refuse to give himself time but Sam was going to try as hard as he could to get his sibling to rest as much as possible. Sam spent two hours searching all he could acknowledging something he already knew: Dean was very lucky and was doing incredibly well. Sam didn't bother to kid himself as he settled for sleep this time and gathered Dean's shirt under his chin to help him sleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 The great escape

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 13 The great escape

Sam had a long shower the next morning and had breakfast at a diner to stop himself being at the hospital to early. As he parked the Impala he noticed how his heart started to beat faster the closer he got to Dean. He took a moment to listen to his body on the way up in the lift and could feel butterfly's in his stomach he associated with something exciting coming up. They hit their peak when he bent over Dean's prone form and kissed him good morning. His heart flipped when Dean gave him his wide toothy smile that he seemed to save only for him. Dean had lots of different smiles all different by degrees but this was Sam's favorite and had been for some time.

To Sam's dismay he could see Dean's had another bad night and was staring to look like a zombie more than a person.  
"Hey Dean. Another rough night?"  
"Yeah kinda."  
"I wish we could do something about it. Maybe they will go home. They are looking better."  
"The food poisoning… guy has gone home if that helps."  
"So we are down to two. How was your breakfast?"  
"More soup like stuff… and toast. Boring. How about you?"  
"Pancakes at the diner down the street."  
"You suck."  
"You told me to go." Sam smiled.  
"I know. I think it's time to sneak… me in some pie, Sammy."  
"Hmm. How about a muffin from downstairs at lunch time to start with?"  
"Okay."

The day passed slowly with Dean having being checked again by the doctor and Sam sneaking Dean a muffin to have with his lunch. Dean ended up splitting the muffin with Sam as his stomach seemed to have shrunk in the last few days. Dean got a couple of hours sleep with Sam watching over him but Sam felt he still needed quite a bit more. The nurses seemed even scarcer than the day before which worried Sam that Dean was getting less than the care he needed.

Dean was feeling better except for a headache and a constant dull ache in his chest that gave a sharp stab every now and again. Dean knew they would have to talk soon as well. Sam was a bit overbearing at times, kissing him and touching him as much as possible. Dean knew it was because of his brush with death and what they had talked about on the way into the hospital and what Sam had _done_ on the way in but deathbed admissions were just that right? He could take it back now although he could tell Sam didn't want to take it back. Sam wanted to take their relationship to the next level he could surmise but Dean wanted to be sure it was genuine not because of what happened or a misplaced way to get close to him after all the problems they had in the last few years. For the moment Dean was content to leave it until he got out of hospital at least not just because there was no privacy but he was still too tired to get into a stressful or emotional conversation.

Even with his over-coddling and fussiness Sam was good company and helpful at emptying the urine pot for him and keeping him amused despite the boredom of the situation. Dean didn't look forward to Sam leaving when visiting hours finished for the day. Sam dragged his feet when it was time to go, not wanting to leave Dean alone again, his only saving grace being that he hadn't had much in the way of drugs that day and the nighttime dose hit Dean for six. He was almost out when Sam kissed him good night high on his forehead. Sam spent more time on the net after another hamburger looking for ways to help Dean but he had tapped out all the information he could find in just over an hour. He decided to finally clean the weapons from the hunt so Dean didn't come across them when he got out but it only took up another half hour.

Sam made himself a coca out of the packet motel stuff and watched TV after a soothing shower. He realized he was showering every night and every morning. He didn't really need the morning one after a night one but he liked going in to see Dean smelling fresh and clean. Dean admitting to him he loved him to was enough for Sam to make a real effort to be clean and tidy every day when he went to see him. Even though he was a fairly clean and tidy person it surprised him how much more work he went to look presentable even though Dean hadn't been able to wash himself in a few days and was sporting almost six days beard growth. He wondered what it would be like when Dean was out and they were back living together and the thought had him smiling as he lay down for sleep.

Sam went about his now normal routine in the morning, bounding up the stairs in his excitement to see Dean when the lift looked like it was going to take too long. Sam stepped around the ever present curtain to Dean's bed with a smile on his lips and a greeting on his tongue only to find the bed empty. Sam's heart leapt to his mouth knowing Dean wasn't well enough to be up and about yet. He reversed his path and was almost to the door when the bathroom door opened and a nurse came out holding Dean's elbow. Sam turned and waited for Dean to clear the doorway before grasping his other arm.

Sam thought Dean did remarkably well for his first time out of bed but that didn't stop him clucking his tongue and admonishing Dean even as he made him more comfortable with pillows once he saw him safely back in bed.  
"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"  
"Morning Sammy, nice to see… you too. Doctor's orders. He will be here in a minute… to explain."  
Sam was about to open his mouth and tell Dean what he thought about him being up so soon when the man in question appeared from behind the curtain.  
"Hello Sam, please take a seat for a moment."  
Dr. Ankor moved the chair around so Sam could sit and he faced him by leaning against Dean's bed.

Sam frowned and looked from Dean to the doctor as the doctor spoke.  
"Unfortunately we have a problem Sam but not with Dean, in fact Dean is doing extremely well considering the injury's he came in with. The problem we have is with the private hospital on the other side of town. One of the gas pipes in their system is leaking and they are being forced to evacuate the building until the problem is fixed. So essentially we have to share one hundred patients between the two closest hospitals. We have to take almost forty patient's in the next twenty four hours so we need to free up as many beds as possible. I myself have to release five patients and Dean has been deemed to be well enough to release."  
"But Dean had metal through his heart just four days ago."  
"I know Sam but Dean is no longer on anything that can't be given in tablet form and what he needs for the next few days will be a quiet place to sleep, which as you can probably agree is less likely to be here for the next couple of weeks. So it would be best for Dean to go home and come in for checkups every second day. We will make sure he has all the medications he needs without having to go to a pharmacy. How does that sound? Surely he would be more comfortable at home?"  
"You do realize we live in Oklahoma right?"  
That was the address on their insurance anyway.

Dr Ankor looked startled for a moment.  
"Well, you can't be travelling that far just yet. What about a motel, here in town for a few days until Dean is able to travel?"  
"You gonna pay?" Sam growled.  
Sam was more than pissed the doctor wanted to get rid of Dean so early.  
"Sorry we can't do that. I really would love to help but we just can't do that. Are you staying in a motel Sam? Dean could stay with you."

Sam mulled it over while his eyes flicked between the doctor and Dean. Dean was keeping a poker face wanting him to come up with his own decision. Sam could see Dean was struggling to stay awake this morning and his dressings were the same as the day before. Sam knew he could do a better job at looking after his brother.  
"What do you think Dean?"  
"As long as I get some sleep Sammy… I don't care where it is."  
Sam knew Dean would have to be very tired indeed to be voicing it at all, let alone in front of a total stranger.  
"Okay. But we have to come _back_ for checkups, he better have the _best_ drugs you can give him and he _stays_ in bed." Sam directed the last few words at Dean.  
"Yes, conditions we both agree with. I really am sorry to be rushing you out but we will make sure you have what you need, Dean. I've been told you did okay getting to the bathroom?" The doctor asked.

Dean nodded.  
"So you should be okay at the motel or do you want to take a pan?"  
"I'll be okay. It felt good to be mobile… for a few minutes. Don't worry Sammy… will make sure I don't get up and… down too much."  
"Don't forget, Dean is going to need help with his personal hygiene as well Sam." The doctor added almost as an afterthought.  
"I've got it doc." Sam spat so gruffly Dean looked up in shock at how much he sounded like _he_ normally did.

The doctor stepped away from the bed with a sigh.  
"I will get the paperwork started and order the meds and bandages for you. Thank you both for helping us at a time like this. I will set up an appointment for the day after tomorrow for you Dean. The paperwork will take about four hours. Sam you might want to get some clothes for Dean so he can be ready when the papers are."

Doctor Ankor headed out of the room and Sam stood to get closer to Dean.  
"Dean are you sure about this?"  
"You sound like you don't want to… look after me Sammy." Dean had a soft smile in his face but his voice was serious.  
"I do Dean, I really do but you just dodged the preverbal bullet and you need the best treatment we can get you."  
Dean picked up Sam's hands in his.  
"Sammy, I trust you I really do. I trust... you with my life… more than I do these clowns. You're the best nurse a guy… could wish for." Dean grinned up at Sam cheekily.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Preparation time

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 14 Preparation time.

Sam chuckled down at his brother, his heart glowing at how handsome his brother looked despite the bags under his eyes, his messy dull hair and pale skin.  
"Thanks Dean. I know you're just saying that to get out of here but thanks anyway." Sam patted his shoulder before continuing on. "I'm going to get you some clothes and check out of the flea bag I'm staying at. I will drop the clothes off and go get a better motel while the paperwork is being done then I will be back to get you. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah Sammy but you don't have to… change motels. I will be okay… wherever."  
"We will want somewhere where the rats don't jump over us and the TV is bigger than a postage stamp."  
"Ha, yeah I suppose… if we will be staying…. still for a few days…"  
"And we will be Dean, we will be."

Sam's voice was firm and allowed no questioning. Dean simply nodded knowing Sam was right, it was too soon to be leaving but he would rather be out with Sam than surrounded by a busy room of restless men. He only hoped Sam got them quiet room as he was exhausted beyond belief.

Sam gave Dean an extra big hug before he left feeling excited and nervous at the same time about Dean leaving hospital. One thing was for sure he would fuss over Dean pretty heavily once he had him to himself starting with the motel. He was going to get the best one he could afford and smother Dean with care. He certainly deserved it as far as Sam was concerned. Sam got a bag together for Dean as soon as he got back to the room. A small duffle with clean clothes, underwear and boots thrown in, as well as a warm jacket. Sam cleaned the room of his stuff then checked out.

Dean was being given a sponge bath when Sam got back to the hospital so Sam dropped the bag on the end of the bed and went back out to the Impala. Sam opened his laptop and surfed the web to find a gaming room and the best motel in town. Sam drove to the motel and used a little light flirting to get the ideal room for Dean's recovery. It was on the second and top level of the building but above an empty room used by the motel to store luggage of long staying visitors.

He also found out the motel was empty except for two rooms on the bottom floor and had not many bookings for the next few days all of which were scheduled for rooms on the ground floor. It was triple the rate of their usual rooms but it had a lift to get them to the second floor if they needed it. Sam checked the room out and secured weapons and salt lines in the room before using invisible ink to draw some protections symbols on all walls, under the mat at the doorway and on all windows. Happy that was done Sam surveyed the room to gather a mental list on what he would need to keep Dean occupied and healthy. The room had two queen beds with fresh linen and lots of clean pillows. There was a cupboard next to the bathroom door stocked with extra sheets, towels, blankets and pillows.

The kitchen/dining room was sectioned off with a low counter and Sam did a check of what was in the cupboards and full sized fridge. There was also a full sized TV on one wall and the bathroom was bigger than some of the motel rooms he had stayed in. Sam grinned at the bathtub knowing it would be great for Dean to wash himself. All he had to do was get him in. Yeah that sounded easy. Overall the room was very clean and the couch looked comfortable enough to sleep on not like their usual rooms where if they did have a couch it was cheap and made with heavy wood and light thin cushions or worse, sharp cane.

Sam went down to the Impala and pulled out their large clothes duffels and took them upstairs. He left Dean's on the couch and placed his on the bed closest to the door ensuring Dean didn't try to take it. He was in charge of protection while Dean was recovering and he wanted Dean to know that in no uncertain terms. Sam locked up then drove down to the gaming room he had seen on the net. Sam found a game of darts going on in the back room and won all the money back he had spent on the motel room getting their total to a little more than Dean had won at poker just before he was injured.

Sam jumped back in the Impala and went to the closest supermarket he could find where he stocked up on food for himself and Dean. He was careful to buy enough food for three or four days no more. They would have to hang around for some time but Sam was sure Dean would get itchy feet and want to get going as soon as he felt well enough to travel. He was hoping to stay put until Dean's stiches were out in six days but he didn't like his chances. Sam bought soft soap, bath gels, shampoo, more books and some magazines. Luxury's they only got when they were staying in one place for a few days without working so only once every two years or so. He also stocked up on shaving supplies knowing Dean would want one as soon as he could.

Sam bought disinfectant liquid and sprays so he could keep the room clean and fresh. Sam took it all back to the room and put it away before turning on the heat and turning Dean's bed back. Sam had seen Dean shiver and pull the blankets up quite a bit in the last few days and knew his brother was feeling the cooler weather of this time of year. Even though the place was very clean he wiped all the surfaces including the bath and shower down with disinfectant so the place was hygienically clean. Dean may not appreciate it but it made Sam feel better that had done the best he could. Sam checked the room over again then headed back to the hospital.

For the second time in less than twelve hours Sam's heart went to his mouth when he moved around the blue curtain to find Dean's bed empty. Sam saw the bed was made up and the curtain was no longer covering all three sides but just one and a half. Sam went to the cupboard and found it empty. He peered over the bed and saw the small duffle on the floor zipped up. He let out a sigh; Dean had to be here somewhere. Sam went to the nurse's desk in the middle of the ward and once again found Doctor Ankor scribbling on a chart.  
"Hi Doctor. I was just wondering where Dean is."  
"Oh, hi Sam. Dean is down getting some scans just to make sure everything is okay before we release him. He should be back any second. While we have the time I will go over Dean's treatment plan with you."

The doctor came around the desk and led Sam to a small treatment room where he pulled out chairs for them both.  
"Now this bag is Dean's medications and this one is his bandages, wound wipes and covers."  
Doctor Ankor pulled two see though plastic bags out of a larger white bag and some sheets of printed instructions. He pulled the medicine vials out of the bag and matched them to the ones on the instruction sheet. Sam frowned with seriousness as he took the information in. He made sure to read the instructions several times and asked plenty of questions as he knew it would be his job to make sure Dean took his meds when he should. There were dressing instructions to go through as well and by the time they finished Sam felt he had a good grasp of what to do when.

Sam returned to Dean's bedside with the bag which now included a card with an appointment time for two days' time at the outpatient area downstairs. Sam waited ten minutes before Dean was rolled back in sitting in a wheelchair dressed in jeans, T shirt and jacket looking bored and tired. Sam smiled and squeezed his shoulder as Doctor Ankor came in for a few signatures then gave Dean an injection.

"Now Dean has already had a tablet to help with the trip across town but the injection should kick in about thirty minutes or so and last a few hours so he can have a rest and settle in. Otherwise follow the instructions until I see you in a couple of days. Good luck, guys."  
"What was in the injection and what can I expect?" Sam asked clearly surprising the doctor with his thorough questioning.  
"Ah…it's a sleeper that has a muscle relaxant so he will just sleep for a few hours. It does tend to take a while to leave the system so Dean may want to rest for a day or so."

They shook hands and Dean was wheeled to the exit by the nurse following hospital policy. Sam took over the chair at the doorway carefully wheeling Dean over to the Impala and helped him up and into the car. Sam slipped Dean's small duffle bag into the back seat before returning the chair to the waiting nurse.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Luxurious digs and drugged up

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 15 Luxurious digs and drugged up brothers.

Sam slipped into the driver's seat placing the white bag between them on the bench seat. Sam looked over to make sure Dean was comfortable to find Dean looking at him with a small smile.  
"That your handbag, Sammy?"  
"Your meds and user instructions, Dean." Sam smiled back. "You promised to behave remember?"  
"User instructions? I'm not… your fuckin laptop. But yeah okay… you're the boss."  
"You ready?" Sam grinned.  
"Yeah, yeah lets go." Dean yawned, more than ready for some decent sleep.

Sam drove the ten minutes to the motel carefully and parked in the back parking lot close to the elevator.  
"What the hell… Sammy? Did you use coupons?" Dean asked with wide eyes.  
"No. I just thought we could stay somewhere better for a few days. It's paid for and we still have money for when we get back on the road, I promise."  
"For how long?"  
"Four days."  
"You paid for this _and_ you have… money left?"  
"I have all the money you won at poker and more."  
"How did you… get the money?"  
"Darts." Sam grinned.  
"That's my boy," Dean smiled, "Well all right Sammy, you seem… to have it all sorted. Thanks for going… to this much effort. I appreciate… it."

Dean reached for the door handle and Sam grabbed the white bag and slipped out and around to Dean's side just as he was standing up. Sam made sure the car was locked up and led the way to the elevator keeping close to Dean in case he needed a hand. Sam was somewhat surprised with Dean's mobility as they crossed the short distance to the lift. True he was walking a little like an old man but for someone who had just got out of hospital he thought he was doing well. Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam stabbed the button on the lift but conceded to using it when the door sprung open immediately.

The room wasn't far from the lift on the top floor and Sam unlocked the door to let them in. Dean looked around with slightly wide eyes at the room big enough to contain a small kitchen, table with two chairs, couch, nice bedside tables, cupboard and two good sized beds. Dean walked to the end of the turned back bed before turning right and going into the bathroom. Dean nodded at the huge shower and bath noticing the soaps and shampoos that didn't look motel issue. Sam had obviously gone to some effort to set this up for them for a few days. The whole place smelled like disinfectant which was not how a motel room normally smelled, even one this expensive. It smelled more like a hospital and Dean knew Sam must have done it.

Dean turned slowly and found Sam watching him like a hawk.  
"It looks and smells great, Sammy. Much better than… the hospital. Thanks for setting this up."  
Sam's face lit up with a thousand watt smile. "My pleasure Dean. All you have to do is relax and get better."  
Dean smiled and was about to give Sam a line about OCD when the lights suddenly dimmed and his legs went jelly like. Sam was at his side in an instant, worry etched over his otherwise smooth face.  
"Dean, you okay man?"  
"Yeah. I think… the next lot of meds… are kicking in." Dean shook his head as he fought the black edges of his vision. "Frekin hell…strong."  
"Let's get you to bed then."

Sam led Dean to the turned back bed and helped him undress. Dean's movements were very slow by the time he was down to T shirt and boxers and Sam had to help his confused brother under the sheets. Sam grabbed Dean extra pillows from the cupboard and made him comfortable. Sam sat by Dean's hip and rubbed a hand through his hair as Dean's eyes blinked with exhaustion.

Sam gasped slightly when Dean's hand snaked up and dragged Sam down by the shirt front close enough that his breath was on Sam's face.  
"Sammy, promise… me you will do what… you need to while I sleep. Watch TV,… shower, read, eat… whatever. Don't sit here and forget… about yourself. I will be fine."  
Sam had to focus hard on Dean's words with his mouth so close to his. He was itching to lean the couple of inches and kiss Dean's plump moist lips.  
"Okay Dean, I promise."  
"And get some sleep yourself."  
"Will do."  
Dean had let go of Sam and Sam saw the lines of exhaustion etched on his face and knew he would be leaving a kiss to a better time.  
"Good." Dean finally closed his eyes all the way and was asleep within seconds.

Sam tucked Dean in and stood unsure what to do with himself. He wandered the room for a few moments before deciding on a book. He read until he was sure Dean was sleeping deeply then went in for a shower making use of the massage setting and stretching his back and neck under the jets. When he was dressed again Sam decided a late lunch was in order and made himself a TV dinner in the microwave after checking on Dean.

Dean slept the rest of the day away hardly twitching at all. Sam shifted from the laptop to reading a book to watching TV. He ate again by himself starting to worry about Dean not having much to eat and drink. He made up some chicken soup and took a cup over and placed it on Dean's bedside table. Sam slipped behind Dean, being careful of his wounds and pulled him up his chest in a sloppy backwards hug. Sam stroked a hand though Dean's hair and it had the desired result. Dean woke slowly, looking around groggily.  
"Hey Dean. Time for some food."

Dean looked surprised that Sam was behind him and tried to pull himself away.  
"Just lay back and relax Dean, I have you. Here sip this."  
Sam raised the cup to Dean's lips and he slipped slowly seeming to have trouble remembering to swallow. Dean eventually finished the cup and Sam pulled him back so Dean's head was on his chest.

To Sam's surprise Dean relaxed into him and went back to sleep. Sam wondered not for the first time just how strong the injection was the doctor had given him. He should have asked how long 'a few hours' was exactly. He held Dean in his arms for half an hour just enjoying the warm weight and responsibility of looking after a man who was always looking after him. Sam lowered Dean to the bed and covered him with the blankets. He had noticed Dean shiver slightly when he held him in his arms so he laid another blanket over the top.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Sleeping it off

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 16 Sleeping it off

Sam gave the room a quick clean then sat against the headboard of Dean's bed watching TV. Sam was a little concerned Dean slept on as the evening progressed, hardly moving a muscle. Dean was usually a restless sleeper so it didn't sit well with Sam. Sam eventually decided to lay down for sleep and despite shooting glances at his brother as he settled in his bed he fell to sleep very quickly.

Sam woke at one am to the bathroom light spilling across the room. He saw Dean was out of bed and made his way quickly to the threshold peering in carefully. Dean was standing at the sink on wobbly legs brushing his teeth. Sam could see he had used the toilet as his boxers weren't pulled up all the way on one side. Sam couldn't avoid looking at the expanse of soft skin over hard muscles showing as he stepped up behind Dean to help him back to the other room.

Dean was very wobbly on his feet as Sam led him back to the bed.  
"Hey Sammy. I think that injection… was a little too strong."  
"You feel a bit out of it?"  
"I feel a lot out of it. "  
Sam tucked Dean back in.  
"Do you want some food?"  
"Um, yeah. I guess."  
"Okay I will make you a TV dinner, or do you just want soup again?"  
"Yuck. I hate soup. Don't feed… me any of that crap. I had enough… in hospital."  
Sam heated a dinner in the microwave then Dean sat up against the headboard and ate the meal slowly.

Sam hung close to his brother but not so close as to smother him. Dean looked over at Sam when he was halfway through the plate of spaghetti.  
"Hey Sammy, you hungry? I can't eat… anymore."  
Sam looked at Dean critically hoping Dean was full rather than thinking of him all the time. Dean did look full and he had to give him credit for doing as well as he had as he still looked dopy and tired. Well it was one in the morning after all.  
"I'm okay Dean but if you're full I can finish it for you."  
"Thanks, man."  
Sam took the plate and made sure Dean was settled before taking it to the table. He pondered using Dean's fork and eating food Dean had already started to eat then mentally shrugged and dug had shared too much food growing up together to worry about it now.

Sam looked over at Dean as he ate and saw his older sibling rubbing his face as he fell to sleep. No doubt the seven day growth was starting to get itchy. Sam finished the food and cleaned up before slipping into the bathroom to do his teeth again. Dean was groaning softly in his sleep so Sam went to his bed and sat against the head board rubbing soft circles on Dean's back. It seemed to settle the older man and he was soon drifting off with his hand still on the back of Dean's neck.

Sam woke in the morning to find himself with his back against the head of Dean's bed and his legs lying beside Dean with his arms folded over his chest. He looked down and saw Dean's face smiling up at him from his pillow by his hip.  
"Morning, Sammy."  
"Hey Dean. How did you sleep?"  
"Better. But I'll bet you… have a sore neck."  
Sam stretched his neck back and forth with a soft groan."Yeah, a little."

Dean chuckled.  
"Hey you sound brighter this morning."  
"Yeah, I think that crap… has worn off. "  
Sam noticed Dean rub his chest with his hand.  
"Well you must be due for your other meds and antibiotics."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"How about some food?"  
"Sounds good."  
"I got oatmeal, is that okay?"  
"A little too close to soup… but alright."  
"Actually it's got apple and cinnamon so not soup."  
"Cool."

Dean managed to eat almost the whole small bowl of oatmeal before holding his stomach and quitting before his belly burst.  
"Good effort Dean. You wanna get up to the toilet?"  
"I'll wait a few till the new… pills kick in."  
"You mind if I shower?"  
"Sam you don't… have to ask all the time. Go for it."  
"Alright, I won't be long."  
"Take your time. I'm not going… anywhere."

While Sam was in the shower Dean went slowly to his bag and pulled out the knife he normally kept under his pillow and shoved it under. Just because Sam was looking after him didn't mean he had to let his guard down. Dean dug deeper in his bag and came up with a smaller thinner flick knife that Sam had kept trying to take off him when they were kids and slipped it under Sam's pillow just in case.

By the time Sam was clean and dressed Dean was starting to feel the effects of the medication. It already felt stronger than the stuff they had been giving him at the hospital but thankfully not as strong as the cocktail injection he had slept through the day before. Dean got up and went to the bathroom with Sam at his elbow. Sam left him at the door and Dean used the toilet and brushed his teeth looking at a very bleary eyed reflection of himself in the mirror. Dean lifted his shirt to get a look at his chest wound for the first time. The bruising went up and down from both sides of the wound on his left side. Dean lifted his shirt off carefully to get a better look.

The bruising was beginning to fade so there was yellow mixed in with the dark red, black and blue.  
"Yuck."  
Sam stuck his head around the door. "What?"  
"The bruises. They look pretty bad… even for me."  
Sam came into the room more and could see Dean's back under the bright bathroom lights. He hadn't seen much of it, just his brothers chest in the hospital. He had way more bruising on his back.  
"Yeah, your back is the same."

Dean turned his back to the mirror.  
"No wonder… it feels so bad." Dean said before he remembered Sam was standing there looking. "I mean feels not so great."  
"It's alright Dean. I know it can't possibly feel good, remember what you went through. We should change those dressings though."  
"Can I have a shower,… do you think? I kind of smell."  
Sam smiled softly. As tough and manly as he made out he always was Dean never liked smelling bad.  
"Sponge bath then a bath in a couple of days the doc said."  
"Are you going to sponge… bath me?"  
"Well I could do your top half and let you do the rest."  
"Sounds fair. Better than… hospital. What are the chances… of having a shave? I'm starting to itch." Dean scratched at his beard with his fingers.  
"On the condition I shave you. You're a little wobbly."  
"I would say no to that but…. I taught you how to shave… so I know you're good at it."  
"Why don't you go have the coffee I just made for you and I will set up in here."  
"What's to set up? "  
"You have to sit so I can wash you, no standing."

Dean seemed to want to argue the point but the meds were already dragging him down and giving him a leaden feeling so standing for too long would be impossible. Besides if Sam was going to suck it up and wash him he should to. Sam was going out of his way to be nice like he had caused the injury. The least he could do would be to play along and not be an ass.  
"Okay, thanks Sammy."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 A sponge bath with a differen

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Extra warning for the steamy scene (At last)

Chapter 17 A sponge bath with a difference

Dean went to have his coffee while Sam set up the bathroom, taking a chair from the living room and covering it with a towel. Sam got cloths and hot water in a bucket and laid out the dressings the doctor had given them and some clean clothes for Dean. When he had everything he needed ready he went in to find Dean frowning over his milky, very weak coffee.  
"Is there any coffee…in here?"  
"Just quarter of a spoon of coffee and its decaf but the doctor said to keep it weak for a week or so. Less strain on your heart."

Dean screwed his nose up but knew it was better than nothing. He hadn't been allowed coffee in the hospital and this barley tasted like coffee but Sam was at least throwing him a bone. He could be the strict overlord that _he_ would be if it happened to Sam.

Sam led him into the bathroom and sat him down on the chair. Since his shirt was already off Sam started on the dressings taking it slow so he didn't hurt him. Seeing the wounds uncovered reminded Sam how close Dean had come to dying, again. Sam left the coverings off and took up soap, cloth and water and started cleaning. He decided to start as his feet and took his time knowing Dean would want to feel clean and fresh.

Sam cleaned Dean's feet and legs aware Dean was watching him with slowly blinking eyes. Hadn't Sam said something about him doing the bottom and Sam doing the top? Sam went up to the bottom edge of Dean's boxers then toweled off his lower half.  
"Okay Dean, here are some clean boxers and a fresh cloth. Are you alright to take them off, clean, then put these on?"  
"Yeah." Dean's voice was very soft.  
"Just yell when you are done."

Sam went outside and drank his coffee while Dean took his boxers off cleaned himself and pulled clean shorts on over his freshly dried skin. Sam hadn't shut the bathroom door so Dean didn't have to call loudly for Sam to hear him. Sam stepped slowly into the bathroom and found Dean where he had left him.  
"Okay, I'll shave you next."  
Sam placed a towel over Dean's knees and one around his neck before taking a warm cloth and holding it to his bristles. Sam noticed Dean was blinking a lot more now.  
"Your meds kickin in?" Sam kept his voice low.  
"A bit, I think." Dean's voice was as soft as Sam's.

Their soft voices gave an intimate feel to the situation. "Just let me know before you fall asleep."  
"I think I will be alright."  
Sam lathered shaving cream on Dean's face rubbing the foam in with his fingers so the hair was soft enough.  
"Looking forward to having a nice smooth face?"  
"Yeah. Kissing… is not much fun like this, causes a rash."

Sam's eyebrows arched in surprise.  
"Who are you going to be kissing, Dean?"  
Sam unwrapped a fresh razor.  
"I'm not going to be kissing… anyone, someone… wants to kiss me though."  
Sam frowned. "Who?" Sam realized it came out way to aggressively.  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"I've seen the way you've been… looking at me."

Sam was surprised Dean was being so upfront with him about something he thought Dean would try to deny or not want to talk about. The pills maybe?  
"I have?"  
"Yeah and the little kisses you kept sneaking… in and the touching… and the way you've been licking… your lips." Dean kept his voice low but he was serious and not trying to tease or hurt Sam.  
"I have?" Sam repeated going red.  
He wasn't sure about licking his lips. Maybe Dean was having him on.  
"It's okay, Sam. But we should… talk when I'm not so tired."  
"Yeah okay. Well I want to talk at least."  
"Of course you do."

Sam tried not to dwell on what Dean had just said and concentrate on the shave but his fingers had a mind of their own as they held Dean's jaw in such in intimate way. Sam's eyes found Dean's a few times and saw him looking back at him with wide open, trusting eyes. Sam took care to go with the grain and moved Dean's head now and again to get the right angle. Sam smiled a few times when he saw Dean's hand come off his lap halfway to his face before he realized what he was doing. Dean always liked to be in control and allowing Sam to shave him was a big show of faith in him. It did not mean his natural insticts didn't want to kick in however. Sam took a deep breath and wiped the last of the shaving cream of his face with a wet cloth. He liked the look and feel of Dean's baby soft smooth skin. It didn't hurt that Dean was so handsome either. Sam leaned past Dean to grab a fresh towel and dry Dean's face.

In a moment Sam felt lasted an hour, his lips brushed Dean's as he leaned down. Dean's hand came up to the back of Sam's head and he moved his head so his lips were fully over Sam's. Sam gasped in surprise as Dean moved both his lips over Sam's bottom one. One of Sam's hands went back to Dean's face and smoothed over the now bristle free, clean, wet skin. Sam could taste the toothpaste and Dean's masculine warm flavour that hit him in the lower belly and sent a shiver up his spine.

Sam couldn't help the small groan of pleasure that fell out of his lips into Dean's. Dean moved his lips over Sam's a few times before nipping the bottom one as he pulled back. Sam just stared at Dean for a few seconds with his heart racing in his chest. The kiss he had shared with Dean all those years ago had been great but what they had just shared had been something else. It made him feel exactly what he had been back then : a kid. Now he was an adult with lots of kissing experience and the difference was huge. The women he had kissed always tasted like something else other than their own scent and Sam appreciated the difference.

Dean was the first to speak although he was sounding a little slurred and very tired.  
"What do ya think? Worth… waiting all these years?" His breath was warm on Sam's cool lips.  
"No damn it. I should have done something a long time ago."

Sam moved his hand over Dean's jaw to the back of his head and pulled Dean closer for another kiss. Sam kept it as light as Dean had but this time he was the one to pull on Dean's lower lip. Sam desperately wanted to delve deeper into that warm mouth that tasted so good but didn't want to take advantage of the situation no matter how much he wanted it. Dean had to be in his right mind and they needed to sort out if this was really what they both wanted. Sam didn't want to start a relationship and have it ripped out from under him.

Sam recognized Dean was struggling to keep his eyes open when he pulled back and decided to get them back on track. For now. Sam wiped Dean's face dry then his own. Sam leaned back and gently moved Dean so that his back was to the side of the chair. He washed Dean's back thoroughly but carefully then patted it dry mindful of the stitches. He repeated it on Dean's front meeting Dean's frequently blinking eyes several times. Washing Dean's front made him even more aware of how much weight he had lost than when he had done the back. Dean's backbone and shoulder blades had stuck out but they always had a bit. Sam was surprised how easy he could count Deans ribs and see his hip bones. Sam had to keep his mind on the job and keep the cloth on Dean rather than his fingers because he knew that would be his undoing. Dean might be a touch on the skinny side but Sam liked the amount of hard muscle Dean had pretty much everywhere. Sam re-dressed the wounds, including his left arm, carefully using the lotions and ointments as he had been directed.

Sam finished up and helped Dean on with a clean t shirt and sweat pants as Dean was a little cold. He helped Dean to stand but gave him room to walk back to bed under his own steam. Once under the covers Sam tucked Dean in and couldn't help but put a hand under the nape of his neck and bend down to kiss his lips lightly. Dean offered some movement back but Sam could tell he was fading fast. Sam stayed kneeling by the bed with his hand slowly rubbing his nape as his eyes drifted closed.

Just as Sam thought Dean had drifted off his eyes blinked open again and Dean gave Sam a lazy grin.  
"What Dean?"  
"Kissed… me." Dean slurred very softly.  
"Yeah Dean. I… we did."  
Sam smiled as Dean's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out. Sam went in and cleaned up the bathroom not surprised to find himself grinning from ear to ear in the mirror.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Remember that one time

First off a big thank you for all those faithful reviewers that have pushed this story to over one hundred reviews already. I'm very surprised! In thanks, have another chapter-Gett

* * *

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 18 Remember that one time?

Sam was at a loose end for the next four hours while Dean slept restlessly. He didn't move about much on the bed but his eyes opened often and appeared to be staring at nothing before they shut again. Sam tried the TV, internet and finally a book before realizing he had too much positive energy after the kisses with Dean. His body and heart wanted more but his brain recognized the need for Dean to get better and for them to talk first. He decided to walk the two blocks down to the nearest diner and get some hot food for the both of them and the paper to keep his brain occupied. He woke Dean with a soft shake and explained he was going out. Dean nodded sleepily and Sam took that as he understood and locked the door carefully behind him. It was a nice day out and he felt like he hadn't been outside for days as he strolled down the footpath. His mood was upbeat as the perused the menu for something for Dean to eat that would be kind of good and something he would like.

Dean woke and sat up with a jerk holding onto his chest.  
"Sammy?"Dean looked around the empty room with a frown.  
"Oh yeah… he went to the…diner? Yeah that's it."  
Dean needed to use the bathroom so he stood slowly and went in. He managed to do what he needed and wash up without mishap. Dean was encouraged he was doing a lot better with Sam looking after him than he had in the hospital. He must remember to thank him.

On the way back to bed Dean started to shiver with cold so he went to his open duffle and hunted down socks and a socks were an easy find and clean by the smell of them. Trust Sam to do the laundry. Well trained that kid. Well man in his own right now. Dean only owned the one hoodie and it was not in the bag. He only wore it when he was sick so when was that last? Dean went to Sam's bag and spotted a black hoodie right on top like it was waiting for him. Dean slipped it on then his socks and went back to bed. Much better. Dean drifted off feeling much more comfortable.

When Sam returned ten minutes later he went straight to the bed to check on his brother. Dean opened his eyes sleepily.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Hey Dean. Want some food?"  
"Yeah. It's like… lunchtime… right?"  
"Yeah. I got you some roast beef sandwiches."  
"Real food at last. See that's… why I love you Sammy."  
Sam blushed a little at the praise, smiling as he brought the paper wrapped food over to Dean. Sam handed Dean his and was about to move to his own bed when Dean's hand pulled him back.

Dean butt shuffled up the bed so he was leaning against the headboard patting the mattress for Sam to sit with him.  
"Is that my hoodie?"  
"Yeah I was cold and I couldn't… find mine. Is it okay?"  
"It is but it means you've been out of bed."  
"I had to take a leak. I was fine. I think you are doing a way…. better job than the hospital …did."  
Sam glowed under the praise but recognized Dean was deflecting the attention off himself.  
"Still, not too much too soon Dean. I want you well again as soon as possible."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Sam blinked having thought Dean would argue with him. "Good."

They sat together eating in companionable silence until Sam spoke up.  
"So you alright to talk for a bit now before you take your next lot of meds?" Sam noticed Dean holding his side a little.  
Dean sighed. "I guess we should, right?"  
"Yeah we should clear the air and make sure it's what both of us really want. I know I do but things have been up and down a lot over the last few years. I'm kind of surprised you still feel the same way about me. After all I had no soul for some time. It must have been hard for you to live with me like that."  
"It was but to be honest… I kept telling myself… it wasn't really you 'cause you would never have… done those things if you had been… in your right mind. I know I taught …you better than that."  
"Well, I'm sorry for inflicting you with that."  
"There was nothing… you could have done Sam. You were dragged… back from the cage without it so… not your fault."  
"Okay so let's not beat that dead horse anymore. We have both said we have feelings for each other. Mine started when I was young sometime between twelve or so and that party. I thought at first it was an extension of hero worship that I have for you. It wasn't till that night that I realized it was something more."

Dean turned slightly so he could gauge Sam's reaction better. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I did once. It was the only time I was game enough. I thought at the time you didn't know you had kissed me and if you did you would have a fit and hate me."  
"I would never hate you, Sammy."  
"I know but I was fifteen remember Dean? Lots of insecurities and I didn't want to push away the only person that really cared about me."  
"When did you say something?"  
"Six months or so after that party, you and dad were hunting a werewolf in Pennsylvania?"

Dean frowned.  
"You fell through the ice." Sam prompted.  
"Oh yeah. That was a bitch. The friggin thing was getting… away and thought… running across the ice was the way… to go. I had that short silver sword… for that hunt. Lost it when I stabbed… it through its back and into its heart when it ran from me."  
"Just before you fell through the ice?"  
"Yeah. Unluckiest… thing that. Most of the ice was pretty solid. I had to step in the only weak section… around. Took dad five minutes to get me out. I remember… putting my face up to the ice to try and breathe." Dean shivered. "Longest five minutes of my life. Well maybe."  
"When dad bought you back to the motel you were unconscious…."

_John hauled his unconscious son to the bathroom of the motel room as if he weighed nothing. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins as fast as his heartbeat was pounding in his ears with worry over his still son.  
"Sammy come help. Get the water going cold in the tub to start with."  
Sam jumped from the bed and ducked behind John to run the water in the bathtub as fast as possible. John placed Dean in the water as soon as the bottom was covered. Sam didn't like the slight blue tinge to Dean's lips but helped John pull Dean's wet clothes off him. Nor did he like the thin trickle of red running down his face from his temple. _

_By the time they had him down to his boxers the tub was most of the way full and John was murmuring softly for Dean to open his eyes. John abruptly turned to Sam.  
"Here hold your brother while I put more heat in the water."  
Sam took his big brother carefully glad he had put on enough muscle to be able to hold him out of the water.  
"What happened dad?"  
"Dean chased the goddamn thing onto the ice and fell through. Goddamn crazy kid. He was under the ice for five minutes before I could drag him back."  
"Five minutes! Oh shit!" Sam grabbed Dean tighter and pulled him out of the water against his chest glad he had a T shirt on.  
"What are you doing Sam?" John thundered making his voice echo in the small room.  
"He has hypothermia Dad. We need to warm his core temperature first. If you don't he could have a heart attack."  
"Oh shit, that's right. I guess I panicked. I couldn't take it if something happened to you boys."  
"Something did happen dad, you nearly killed Dean."  
"Don't start something now Sam. We need to concentrate on Dean."  
_

_Sam shot their dad an angry glare which was wasted because John had flicked the taps off and went to the main room to turn the heaters on and get Dean some warm clothes. Sam held Dean close trying to transfer his heat. Dean still hadn't moved a few minutes later so Sam pulled him out of the water more until Dean's limp arm hung over his shoulder and his head was on Sam's shoulder. Sam couldn't stand seeing his hero and protector so limp and still. His own heart was thumping loudly in his chest. Sam stayed where he was even though the cold from Dean's skin was starting to make him cold. Finally Sam felt Dean start to shiver and doubled his whispered encouragements. Dean shuddered then shook more and Sam slowly lowered him into the water._

_Dean's eyes were open and he looked up at Sam with glazed eyes._  
_"Sammy." Dean murmured softly._  
_"Right here Dean. Let's get you warmed up big brother. Dad, put more heat in the water."_  
_John came in and drained some water and put warmer water in. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dean's eyes blinking slowly. While he was doing that Sam held Dean to his chest again wanting to lower Dean into the warmer water slowly. Once John had left the room Sam inched Dean into the water which was harder than the time before due to the increase in Dean's shivering._  
_"Good Dean, you're doing great. As soon as you warm up a bit we will get you out and into a nice warm bed."_  
_"Sammy?"_  
_"Yeah Dean. I'm here."_  
_"Going?"_  
_"No Dean, staying right here." Sam swiped the blood away from the graze on Dean's brow seeing it was slowing down but his brother would have a whopper of a bruise._

_Dean's eyes looked up at Sam and he was taken by the trust he saw there. Sam knew he was alone as he could hear John banging around in the other room. Dean gripped Sam's hand and he pulled closer to him. Dean was blinking a lot and shivering hard.  
"It's okay Dean. I've got you big brother."  
He was meet with Dean's wide, blinking eyes.  
_"_I love you, Dean." The words were out before he could stop them._

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Taking the next step

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 19 Taking the next step

Sam sat back and looked at Dean."Does that count do you think?"  
"No! I don't remember… any of it."  
"None at all?"  
"I remember dad fishing… me out of the ice and chucking… me over his shoulder. Then I woke up in the bed with you keeping… me warm."  
"I kind of thought that's what happened. You were loopy for a few days after that."  
"Why didn't you try again?"  
"I tried to look at it from your point of view. You were very protective of me back then and I thought you might think it wouldn't be right. You would probably think you were turning me gay without giving me a choice."  
Dean nodded. "That's pretty close, Sammy. Don't forget… incest is illegal… as well."  
"Another thing to protect me from."

Dean nodded again. "So what's different… now?"  
"When I got my soul back things felt different. Like I want to be happy now, stop denying myself happiness. All that demon blood in the veins is gone and I feel different I guess. Like I should have if our life hadn't been set on the course it was."  
"You know it's still incest?"  
"After all we have seen do you think I care? I've been to hell and its likely I'm going again so what does it matter. I want to be happy Dean. I want to be happy with you."

Dean nodded slowly. "I get where you are coming from. We love each other… very much so it's just… the next step right? I mean we just proved… we can kiss so no yuckiness… or I'm kissing my brother feeling about it."  
"No there wasn't. Is that why you kissed me?"  
"Partly. Mostly it just happened."  
"How do you feel about being gay?"  
"I'm not gay, Sam. I'm _bi sexual_. I will only… ever go out with one guy."  
"Me too."

Sam looked at Dean carefully. "You sound like you have given it some thought."  
"I've had plenty of time."  
"In the hospital?"  
"Way before that. You've been giving yourself… away for some time."  
"I have?"  
"No one keeps an eye on their brother… that close Sam. Not even when I was… going to hell."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Visits to the bathroom. Watching me sleep."  
"How did you know?"  
"The pressure drops in the bathroom… when the door is open and your breathing… picks up when you watch me."  
"Damn. I thought I was being so…stealthy."  
"Ha, wrong!"  
"It would have worked on anyone without bionic hearing."

Sam tipped his head back breathed a big sigh to clear it then put it down and looked at Dean with his head cocked to the side.  
"So are you saying yes to starting a '_relationship_' with me?"  
"Yeah, Sammy."  
"So where do we go from here?"  
"Just like normal I guess. We kiss, get to know each other… and take it from there. If at any time it doesn't… feel right we let each other know."  
"I've never done anything with a guy before." Sam went a little red.  
"Me either, Sammy. We will work it out together." Dean took Sam's hand up to show him he would be there with him and felt a minute tremor.  
"Don't panic Sam. We can take… it slow. We don't have to rush into sex straight… away."  
"Okay good. Some time would be good."  
"I will tell you this just once Sammy. I will never force... myself on you if you dont want me. I will never hurt you even during sex."

Sam frowned. "You sound sure of yourself Dean. Why?"  
"Cause we've lived together all this time and I have never done anything. Remember... I was interested in you as well. You made it bloody hard every time you walked around... in just a towel but at least I know I couldnt do anything without you wanting to as well."  
"I trust you and I feel the same way about you. I know I started all this but you have to get better first anyway. I don't want to take advantage of you being out of it. Do we tell anyone? Like Bobby?"  
"No…I don't think so. I don't know about you but I feel like… I would like you all to myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm not embarrassed… by you, I just want to be selfish. We've waited years for this and I want ..you I guess. Maybe later… if we want to."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"So we are settled? We are going to go slow and talk… to each other if there is a problem?  
"Yeah. I like that."  
"Cool."

Dean took his next lot of meds and they leaned up against the headboard making fun of day time TV. Dean predictably fell asleep on Sam's shoulder after an hour and Sam wrapped an arm around him happy to be holding his brother like this at last. Sam hoped Dean would let him hug him as often as he could. He had a feeling if he kept it to their room Dean would give him what he wanted. Sam did TV dinners at dinnertime and Dean surprised him by sitting up at the table with him even though he was hunched over a bit.

After they had eaten Dean grabbed a blanket off the bed and sat on the couch watching TV with Sam's legs laying over his thighs. Sam had been surprised when he sat down beside Dean and Dean had pulled his feet up and surrounded them both in the blanket. Dean liked it on the couch as it was sitting up and closer to the heating duct. He was having trouble keeping warm since he had woken up in hospital. He liked having Sam close as well. Now that they had told each other how they felt Dean felt more relaxed than he had in years.

Dean fell to sleep after three hours and Sam woke him gently and took him to bed. Dean insisted on cleaning up first then slid under the covers with Sam hovering with his nighttime meds. Dean had a restless night spending some time staring up at the ceiling trying not to wake Sam. It wasn't the motel as he thought Sam had done a great job with that but he thought the bad habit of hardly sleeping before the accident was inhibiting his ability to sleep soundly. He was a little cold all the time as well which didn't help. There was also the matter of how often they recuperated in motels. He was up first in the morning and raided Sam's supplies to make them breakfast. He woke Sam with a kiss to the forehead. Sam was surprised at first then elated Dean seemed to be sliding into a more intimate relationship very easily.

Dean sat at the table and ate with him frowning at Sam over his weak, milky coffee.  
"Sammy, what do you think… about going to Bobby's?"  
Sam frowned. "Today?"  
"No in a couple of days' time."  
"What for?"  
"I thought we could use some time off. We could veg out at Bobby 's place… while he is busy."  
"You want to take time off?" Sam eyebrows were raised sure Dean was joking with him.  
"Yeah. We've worked… hard lately. It would be nice to hole up at Bobby's for a couple… of weeks and do nothing."  
Sam sprayed coffee over the table. "Two weeks! You want to take two weeks off?"  
"Or longer maybe."

Sam thought for a moment as he wiped coffee up with a napkin before frowning at Dean. "Is this because of us? If Bobby is around we can't do anything?"  
"What? No! I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking… Bobby's place is safe and he is hardly… home these days. We could relax and get to know each… other better. If we need more privacy… we could go to a motel or lock ourselves in a room."  
Sam looked at Dean shrewdly. "You think Bobby would know?"  
"Nuh, Bobby knows we are close. I'm sure we can wait… till he's not around. Didn't you say you wanted… to take it slow? I figure a couple of weeks together… should be enough time to work ourselves out."  
"Couple of weeks? I thought you would want sex as soon as you are better." Sam teased with a smile.

Dean grinned. "Well that's about two weeks away I reckon."  
"Well okay. It actually sounds like a good idea. We could both use some down time before we take another job. The get to know you time would be good to. I mean we don't really know each other in that way at all." Sam blushed at his words but was determined not to hide away now that it was out in the open.  
"Yeah you can learn I'm not the complete sex maniac… you always assume I am." Dean smiled.  
"I look forward to it." Sam blushed again. "So when do you think?"  
"Well I have an appointment… this morning and another in two days. We could hang around till the second… one then take off."  
Sam rubbed his chin. "You still have to have stiches out in six days' time."  
"You could do that or we could stop at a clinic."

Sam hoped Dean was offering the clinic because he recognized Sam had the right to fuss over him even more now they were together.  
"Okay but there are conditions. One: the doctor has to clear you to travel. Two: You continue to get better like you have and three: I drive all the way."  
"No problems." Dean agreed.  
Sam did a double take at Dean's lack of argument.  
"I understand why you're fussing Sam and I would be the same if the situation… was reversed."  
"Good cause that's the way it's going to be from now on."  
"Okay, well time for my sponge… bath with my favorite nurse." Dean fluttered his eyelashes and put his hands under his chin making Sam laugh and totally breaking the serious mood that had come with Sam's demands.

Sam washed Dean the same way he had the day before minus the shave which Dean said he didn't need. Once Dean was washed and dry ready to dress Sam stole a short kiss since they had started their relationship in this room. Dean kissed back but kept it short and chasse since he wasn't at his best. For some reason he wanted to be better before he laid a real kiss on his brother. Dean was happy to be dressed again in his normal attire of jeans, boots and T shirt. Ready to go Dean threw on a jacket rather than bother with a button down shirt that he knew he would have to strip off at the hospital. He sat on the couch with another milky coffee while Sam got showered and dressed.

They were at the hospital for four hours while they gave Dean so many test's he wasn't sure what half of them were for. Sam was sure it was the hospitals way of making up for kicking him out early. Sam insisted on going in with Dean for every test and asking plenty of questions. Sam was given more dressings and medications for Dean even though they still had plenty. The doctors were happy with the way Dean was tracking, so well in fact he was given instructions to take a two ten minute walks a day. Even Dean was surprised at that. They were allowed to leave in the early afternoon and Sam took them straight back to the motel because Dean was overdue for medication and was getting very tired after all the pocking and prodding.

TBC

* * *

Yeah they are finally together! Sounds like the end of the story? Nah we are just getting started. Psycho33 - I have no sneezy Dean in this story but that doesnt mean I'm finished picking on him. Thirty odd chapters to go for those wondering- Gett


	20. Chapter 20 The small things make all the

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 20 The small things make all the difference

Dean changed into sweats while Sam made Dean a quick sandwich to have with his meds before he fell to sleep. Sam piled blankets on top of Dean who always seemed to be cold since he woke up in the ICU. Once Dean was settled Sam made himself a TV dinner and coffee and sat on the couch and watched TV all afternoon. Dean slept restlessly until four pm then sat up with his hair sticking up everywhere. Sam went over to him and hugged him close surprised when Dean melted into him.  
"Hmm, you're nice and warm, Sammy."  
"You to De." Sam rubbed his nose along Dean's warm neck.  
"De?"  
"Yeah, well you've had the monopoly on Sammy for years. It's only fair I have one for you now."  
"Okay. I can cope with that. It's better… than some of the things you called me growing up."

Sam gave Dean another hug to show how happy he was with him and because he wanted to. Sam made food for them for dinner and they sat on the couch and watched TV while they ate. After Sam cleaned up the dinner dishes he made up some popcorn in the microwave and poured a bowl of M&Ms. He make milky coffees for the both of them and went back to the couch where Dean had found a movie and was snuggled under two blankets.

Sam enjoyed the movie sitting close to Dean so when his brother stopped snacking and started listing, Sam pulled Dean's head down to his lap and pulled the blankets around his shoulders. Sam dearly wanted to run his hand through Dean's hair but also wanted to keep his hand. He settled for wrapping an arm around Dean over the safety of the blankets. Dean didn't seem to mind in fact he leaned into Sam which buoyed him to rub a hand up Dean's shoulder to the back of his neck.

Dean didn't push him off but he didn't push his luck and kept it to just his shoulders and neck. Dean had already taken his medication for the night so Sam knew that was probably helping Dean be so pliant and excepting the comfort Sam was giving him. He knew Dean was going to accept it more now that they were together but he didn't expect it to change overnight. Dean seemed to have other ideas however as he took the hand Sam had hanging beside his belly, linked his fingers through Sam's and pulled their joined hands under the blankets close to his chest.

Sam knew he would have had a huge goofy grin on his face if he could see himself in the mirror. He grinned even wider when he realized Dean was soon fast asleep with his fingers still curled in Sam's. Sam watched the end of the movie then woke Dean slowly and put him to bed. He made sure to keep the still warm from the couch blankets on Dean for extra warmth as he fell to sleep quickly. Sam tidied up quietly then dressed for bed. He kissed Dean on the forehead with a grin then went to bed.

Dean woke three hours later needing to go to the bathroom. He was so sleepy he sat on the toilet and dozed off with a hand holding up his head. He woke a few minutes later almost face planting as he woke with a start. He staggered back to bed but tossed and turned for the next four hours. He finally got up and took more meds and made Sam breakfast. Sam was surprised to wake up and find Dean sitting on the edge of his bed with a plate of food and coffee. Dean had already eaten so he tided the kitchen while Sam ate. Sam didn't want Dean doing too much so he ate quickly and helped him clear up.

They sat on the couch and watched TV while drinking their second milky coffees of the day.  
"What do you want to do today, Sammy?" Dean asked laying his feet on Sam's knees and facing him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I need to start doing these ten minute walks."  
"Oh, okay. What did you have in mind?"  
"Well I was thinking we could walk down to the diner for lunch, have a nice leisurely… fed then walk back, followed… by a bath this afternoon."  
"Hmm. Well it's a five minute walk for me so I guess if we took it easy you could do it in ten. Are you sure you are okay for the bath?"  
"I can assess… again later but I'm dying for a good soak and at this stage it's all I have."  
"You still want a wash this morning?"  
"Is that okay?"  
"Yeah fine. I will have my shower now then set up. You've had your meds?"  
"Yep."

Sam went in for a shower and Dean put clothes out for himself on a chair which he placed by the bathroom door. He lay down on the couch with TV news playing in the background. The chatter and his medication soon had him in a light sleep. Sam came out dressed from his shower and saw Dean asleep on the couch. He took the chair into the bathroom and set up the room quietly. When he was satisfied he had the dressings and everything else laid out he went back for Dean. Sam smiled down at Dean's relaxed face. He liked the slight smile there rather than the frown he normally held. Sam smoothed his fingers down Dean's strong jawline not surprised to find two eyes staring back at him by the time he reached the dip on his chin.

Dean stirred and sat up.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah De."  
Dean raised an eyebrow as he stood. "That's going to take some getting used to."  
"You don't like it?"  
Dean could see a flash of disappointment in Sam's eyes. "No, I do. Just not used to it yet."  
Dean reached out and wrapped an arm around Sam's hips pulling him close to let him know he really was okay with it. Sam was surprised Dean was being so forward even though they had talked and they both wanted a closer relationship. Sam predictably took the opportunity to wrap Dean up in a big hug and put his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean let Sam have it for as long as he liked enjoying the warmth that his brother threw out. He really was having trouble keeping warm since the injury.

Eventually Sam backed away gently leading Dean to the bathroom. Sam felt warm and privileged to have had the soft moment with Dean. He looked forward to spending more time in Dean's strong, comfortable arms. Dean hadn't been stiff or harsh in any way just gentle which reassured Sam he had done the right thing. They were a well-oiled machine with the sponge bathing in the short time they had been doing it and they had it done quickly. Sam was soon placing dressings back over the cleaned and checked wounds. Sam was impressed with the way the wounds were healing and noticed Dean was not clutching his chest as much even though he always seemed to be cold. During the sponge bath he had shivered although the water was warm.

Sam helped Dean on with his jeans and a T shirt but Dean balked when Sam went to help him up.  
"Aren't you forgetting something Sammy?"  
Sam looked around with a frown. "What?"  
"What do you give me every time we do this?"  
"Ah, kiss?" Sam swooped in for his soft light kiss wondering how he could have forgotten.  
Sam led Dean back to the couch and on with warm socks and a hoodie.

It wasn't long before they were settled in front of the TV. Dean didn't even bother trying to sit up but lay his head in Sam's lap with the blanket around him. Sam wrapped his free arm around Dean's blanket clad chest as he channel flicked. To his surprise and delight Dean rolled towards him, unwrapped an arm from the blanket and pulled Sam's arm into the blanket with him then flipped the blanket back and rolled towards the TV. Sam was happy Dean was settling into a pattern of pulling him close when he wanted to. He tried not to squee out loud when Dean's fingers again linked through his and he settled them against his chest.

Sam found a movie late in the morning and they settled down to watch. Sam couldn't believe the warmth and pleasure he felt just relaxing with his brother watching a movie. He was suddenly looking forward to going to Bobby's and having some downtime. He remembered with a start they hadn't contacted Bobby in a few weeks and wasn't sure he would be okay with them staying. Usually he would have let Bobby know as soon as Dean was injured but with how quickly everything happened he had clean forgotten. Some tiny far off part of his mind registered that he had been a bit selfish keeping Dean's injury to himself and not letting Bobby know after all his brother nearly died. He would have to make a call soon and set things right.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 The concern of a stranger and

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 21 The concern of a stranger and bubble baths.

Sam was going to wake Dean at twelve to walk down for lunch but he was out for the count so Sam decided to let him sleep. It was past one pm when Dean finally woke and slowly got up to use the bathroom. He came out looking more alert and got ready to go out for lunch. Sam used the bathroom and tidied up before they headed out. Sam was a little surprised Dean had kept the hoodie on and had thrown a warm jacket over the top. They walked slowly to the diner with Sam at Dean's elbow the whole way. It was late for lunch and the place held just two dinners at the front counter.

Dean slid into a both at the back and Sam surprised him by sliding in next to him. He figured he had two excuses: to look after Dean while he was sick and to be close to his man now they were together. Dean had a raised eyebrow at Sam's closeness then shrugged and picked up a laminated menu. Their waitress approached and Sam wasn't surprised at the double take the waitress did when she looked at Dean. He had seen it often but was surprised at the opening line.  
"Hey you okay, dude?"

Dean looked at Darlene, by her name tag, with a raised eyebrow. He was a little dizzy from the walk but nothing major. Darlene looked all of fifteen with lots of eye makeup.  
"You look like you are going for a part in one of those vampire movies." She stated.  
Dean shuddered softy. Having been a vampire for a day had not been something he cared to remember. Darlene saw the shudder.  
"I liked the shifters better too."  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"The 'werewolves.' They were really shape shifters that changed into wolves…"  
"Oh okay, well I'm fine." Dean interrupted not keen talk about teen flicks.  
"You sure dude? You look really pale. The rest room is over there." Darlene pointed behind her. "You want coffee while you look?"  
"Yeah just quarter strength decaf with plenty of milk for both of us." Sam said.

Darlene left and Sam looked at Dean closely. He did look very pale. Sam hadn't noticed before because he had been with Dean almost constantly since the accident. Compared to what he looked like with the stake sticking out of him he currently looked like he had a healthy glowing tan. Dean nudged Sam with his elbow.  
"Relax Sammy. It's okay. Kind of funny really."  
"No its not."  
"Let's just eat and relax okay?"  
"Yeah all right."  
Dean went fairly light on the food to Sam's amazement ordering food that was partially healthy. Sam made sure they stayed no less than an hour then walked back at a slow pace. Sam pushed Dean down on the bed for a rest after his activity and did laundry while Dean again tossed and turned.

Sam made dinner for them in the small kitchen and woke Dean to eat and take his meds. They sat close together on the couch watching TV as they ate then Sam cleaned up and got Dean's bath ready. He added bath gel to the bath so there would be bubbles and Dean could be afforded some privacy. Even though he had been giving Dean a daily sponge bath he hadn't seen Dean completely naked yet and knew it would come up in their new relationship but they were taking it slow so he wanted to at least try to do the right thing.

Sam turned the bath off at the third full mark and lay towels and freshly cleaned sweats for Dean as well as some wash cloths. Sam dug down in the first aid kit and found a couple of water proof dressings which he placed over the stiches on Dean's chest and back and arm as well as the side of his face. Sam ensured Dean was right to get in on his own and waited anxiously outside the door until he heard the water running again. Sam waited until the water turned off before his overprotectiveness got the best of him and he slipped into the room.

Dean's upper chest was out of the water but the rest was covered in thick bubbles. Sam knelt on the floor and took up a cloth. Dean watched Sam carefully feeling a little uncomfortable at being naked just below the water but knowing they would soon see each other fully naked and would have to get used to it. To be honest this wasn't the way he wanted to start their new relationship but he would have to relax and see what Sam wanted to do.

Sam took up the cloth and cleaned the areas that were out of the water gently including washing his hair which Dean appreciated. Sam made sure Dean's wounds were out of the water before deciding to let his brother relax in the very warm water. Dean was surprised when Sam went off to let Dean soak for a while, only giving him a quick peck on the tip of his nose. Dean lay and relaxed for twenty minutes before he started to get cold and thought about getting out. Sam came into the room with a smile and picked up the cloth again giving Dean another wash.

This time at the end of the wash Sam put his damp fingers on Dean's jaw and pulled his face to him for a soft, slow kiss. Dean lifted his hand and ran the wet fingers down Sam's neck as they moved their lips over one another's. The water running down Sam's neck, Dean's soft, wet fingers and his warm lips were enough to make Sam want to jump in the bath with Dean. Sam broke off first and took a deep breath to gain control of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was push Dean to fast and hurt him worse than he was.

Sam made sure Dean was okay to get out by himself and went into the other room. He found he was quite hard and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He was so close to getting what he wanted it was driving him crazy. They hadn't even kissed with tongue yet. He breathed in some deep breaths while walking laps of the room. He could of course just jerk himself off but he hated doing that when he was in a relationship with someone. Especially a new relationship. It felt like the worst kind of cheating. Not that Dean would mind of course. Knowing Dean he would encourage it but Sam wanted to wait no matter how much the pressure built up. He waited until he heard Dean call him to go in and do his bandages before going back in not trusting himself to go in with Dean anything less than half dressed.

Sam bustled around doing the dressings trying to act like nothing was up. Dean of course knew him to well and was watching his face as he worked.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Yeah Dean." Sam sighed.  
"It's okay Sam. You've waited this long, a few more days won't hurt right?"  
"How do you…know?"  
"I know you Sam. I know that look on your face. You're frustrated… and want more." Dean held Sam's jaw in his hand and moved his lips onto Sam's where he kissed him softly. "Soon okay?" Dean's eyes were fixed on Sam's.  
"Yeah thanks, De. I …I love you."  
"I love you to, Sammy."  
Those few words from Dean magically eased his tension and he calmed right down as they kissed again lightly and Sam went back to work.

Sam soon had Dean settled back in bed making sure he had all his meds and enough blankets to keep him warm. Sam turned on the TV and searched for a movie for them. Sam found a _Mission Impossible _movie for Dean to watch not really sure which one it was. He got ready for bed himself returning to find Dean watching him sleepily. He was surprised Dean was even awake after his first exercise for a while.

Sam was about to slip into his own bed when Dean called him over. Sam lay down on top of the covers by Dean and Dean surprised him by pulling him close with his right arm and letting it hang over Sam's shoulders. Sam turned to Dean quite shocked.  
"What's up Sammy? I thought you would love a cuddle." Dean gave Sam a cheeky grin.  
"Well…yeah. I just wasn't expecting it while you are sick."  
"Relax Sam. I'm not going to _do_ anything. We are just going to lie together… for a while and I'm not sick."  
"Okay."  
Sam scooted closer to Dean liking how tight Dean pulled him to him. It felt nice to be wanted by someone. Sam missed being this close to someone who loved him. Sam tentatively rested his head on Dean's chest and his grin showed how pleased he was when Dean turned to him slightly to make it easier for him.

As they lay together watching TV Sam gradually relaxed totally in Dean's arms. Dean's breathing evened out before the movie finished and his grip loosened on Sam until his arms fell away and he was out for the count. Sam stayed where he was till the end of the movie then gently got up and went to his own bed switching off the TV as he got in.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Time to saddle up and move on

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 22 Time to saddle up and move on.

In the morning Sam woke up to find Dean's bed empty. He heard splashing in the bathroom and went in to find Dean standing at the sink in jean's without a shirt having a shave.  
"You okay, De?"  
"Yeah Sammy. We're hitting the road today so I figure I should at least be able to wash myself."  
Sam stepped closer to Dean taking in the sight of his bare torso. He had seen a fair bit of it lately but having it here in front of him when he wasn't playing doctor was something else. Sam noticed Dean had changed his own dressings.

Dean washed his face off and turned to Sam.  
"You want your turn?"  
"What?" Sam was still checking out Dean's chest.  
"Shower, Sam. Get ready to go to the hospital?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
Sam went to walk out but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"What, no kiss? And in our favorite make out place."  
"Dean!"  
Sam was smiling despite his shocked voice at Dean relaxed attitude.  
"Come on little brother. That look on your face is giving you away." Dean pulled Sam into the circle of his arms then Sam leaned down and kissed Dean softly. Dean for the first time opened his mouth a little further and Sam got a better taste of his brother's mouth.

Sam groaned and the sounded echoed off the walls bringing Sam back to reality. He pulled back seeing Dean had his eyes open as he had every time they had kissed.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Yeah De, I'm good. Thanks for that."  
"Thanks? You don't say _thanks_."  
"Yeah, I know. I'll have a shower then we can get going."  
Sam went out to the other room and grabbed up his gear a little embarrassed he had acted like a young boy kissing for the first time. By the time he went back to the bathroom Dean was dressed and packing up his gear. Dean made way for Sam with a soft grin at the way Sam gave him little glances out the corner of his eye.

Dean thought it was cute the way Sam was acting. It was like being a teenager again. Girls back then always seemed to thank him just for kissing them. Dean packed his gear up then Sam's not forgetting what was in the fridge Sam had stocked up or the knives under the pillows. By the time Sam came out Dean had made the coffee for them and sat drinking on the couch. Sam threw the rest of his things in his bag then joined Dean. Dean noticed Sam had a very clean almost new shirt on and his best jeans. As Sam sat Dean got a nose full of Sam's cologne. It was his normal one but applied heavier than Dean could remember Sam ever having worn before.

Sam sat close to Dean as they drank their coffee then got up, packed their bags into the Impala then went over to the office and checked them out. Dean was sitting on the couch as instructed when Sam got back. Dean stood and walked to the door to meet Sam. Dean went to walk out but Sam gently clasped his arm and pulled Dean to him. Sam wrapped Dean up in a big hug pushing his nose into Dean's warm neck. Sam pulled back for a moment but didn't let go of his brother.  
"Sorry Dean. I know we will be on the road for fourteen hours or so and we have the doctors first so I don't know when I'm going to get the chance to do this for a while."  
"When you say it like that..."

Dean pulled Sam in tighter and buried his nose in Sam's neck as he had done to him. "Although you know we will probably… have to spend the night in a motel if they do all the tests they did the other day." Dean breathed into Sam's neck.  
"You're probably right." Sam sniffed in Dean's warmth and light sent before kissing him gently under the jaw.

Sam broke the hug and led Dean to the car even though he said he was quite fine to walk on his own. As Dean predicted the doctor ran a multitude of tests on him and even more when they asked the doctor if it was okay for them to hit the road. They didn't get out of the hospital until three pm weighed down with a stack of bandages and dressings and god knows what else they shoved in a big brown bag. They had even supplied Dean with a copy of his records for the clinic when he had his stitches out. Sam drove them straight out of town happy to put it behind him and set them on a course for Bobby's.

They travelled for two hours relaxed and easy company for each other before Dean started to nod off so Sam got them a motel room in the next town. Sam checked them in and set up the room while Dean slept in the car. Sam drove to a diner before waking Dean who woke so suddenly he hit his head on the roof of the car.  
"Woah! You okay Dean?"  
"Hmm, yeah."  
Sam rubbed Dean's head where he had bumped it.  
"You hungry? This place looks okay."  
"Ah, yeah, okay."  
Dean got out of the car slowly feeling very tired after his day of being poked and prodded and made to wait hours for the results. Sam had to grin at Dean's sleepy face with his hair sticking up at an odd angle due to leaning on the window as he slept. All in all the doctors had been pleased and surprised at his progress but he still wasn't one hundred percent yet. The doctor had taken out the stitches in his face so he looked a little better .

Sam led the way to a booth and as he had the day before sat beside his brother. Dean didn't say anything but leaned his leg against Sam's under the table surprising Sam and making him feel warm that Dean was trying for him. There was a newspaper on the table and Sam picked it up out of habit and scanned the news of the day. Dean stared out the window finding it hard to wake fully. He had the weak coffee that Sam ordered but didn't feel like food. He ordered a BLT with fries purely to keep Sam from worrying about him. He felt fine, just really tired and a bit cold.

Dean noticed Sam had gone back to the same page three times and leaned over and looked while he struggled to get half his fries down.  
"You got a hunt, Sammy?"  
"It's just a restless spirit, Dean. We can do it on the way back."  
"A restless sprit that is making… walls run with blood and scare the crap out of little kids. Sounds like _The Shinning_. You could do this and I can be your back up. It's really easy Sam, just a quick… salt and burn."  
"No way Dean. It can wait."  
"It's on the way. We are in no hurry are we? Have you even called Bobby?"  
"Well no."  
"Cool. We can stay here tonight drive up to… Thomasville… in the morning and give Bobby a call. You can do the salt and burn then in the morning… we can go to the clinic and get the rest of my stiches… out before we hit Bobby's. We should get some food as well so we don't eat him out of house and home."

Sam frowned at Dean while he took a bite and chewed before swallowing.  
"How did you make that sound so easy?"  
"Cause it is. With your research… skills we will know the exact location… of the grave before we get there."  
"Don't butter me up Dean. You still need your rest. You're still having trouble talking."  
"Restless spirit, Sammy. I can hold the salt gun. That's resting."  
"Okay Dean. But we take our time. If it looks more complicated we move on without doing it."  
"No problem."  
Sam still felt uneasy at how quickly Dean had railroaded him into doing this job but it was an easy one and he was hopeful Dean would be able to take it easy.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 Call to a father figure

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 23 Call to a father figure.

Sam paid the bill before going back to the motel. Dean unpacked then went to the door jingling his keys.  
"Wanna come with me?"  
"Where are you going Dean?"  
"I have a ten minute walk to do."  
"Oh yeah. What about the other one it's kind of late?"  
"I figure I did enough at the hospital to count for one."  
"You probably did more than enough for both."  
"Yeah, but I will do one anyway."  
"Okay, I'm comin to."

Sam walked close to Dean's side turning him around at the five minute mark. Dean couldn't believe how tired he felt. Only two hours in the car and he was yawning as they neared the motel. Well, that and the few hours at the hospital. Dean sat and drank a bottle of water he got out of the vending machine they passed on the way back to the room. The doctors had pressed the point of drinking plenty of water rather than coffee for his hearts sake. Sam set up the bathroom for Dean's nighttime wash. Unfortunately there was no bath so they were back to a wash down in the chair.

Dean took his own shirts off and gathered clean clothes and dressings. Dean took them in and Sam set to work. Despite the fact he had bathed that morning and only travelled a couple of hours he felt loads better with a wash. Sam stole the now traditional kiss once he had a Dean dressed in sweats and a T shirt. Dean slipped into bed and sat up watching TV while Sam showered and got ready for bed. He was about to slip into his own bed when Dean called him over. Sam sat on top of the covers close by Dean and they watched TV until Dean fell to sleep leaning up against him. Sam wasn't surprised Dean had fallen asleep so quickly. He never liked being poked and prodded. His sleep seemed to be very restless unless it was on the couch at the last place or he was drugged to the eyeballs. Sam flicked another blanket over Dean before going to bed himself.

The next morning Dean was up and ready before Sam, even having breakfast laid out on the table for him. They were on the road reasonably early and Sam pulled over mid-morning and mid-afternoon so Dean could do his two ten minute walks. They bought take away sandwiches for lunch so Sam had them in Thomasville by late afternoon. Sam picked a motel that was central to the cemetery and the clinic and paid for one night in the most expensive room happy it had a bath for Dean to have a soak. Sam went out and bought dinner while Dean set the room up. The room had a couch so they sat and ate there while watching TV.

Sam went in and ran Dean's bath once they were finished and packed up. While Dean soaked Sam gave Bobby a call.  
"Hey, Sam."  
"Hey, Bobby. How are you?"  
"Fine. How are you?"  
"Not too bad."  
"What are you two boys hunting?"  
"Just an easy salt and burn up your neck of the woods."  
"Oh, yeah?"  
"Yeah, we are in Thomasville and thought we would stop by for a bit once we are done. Is that okay?"  
"More than fine. You boys are welcome anytime. I however will be away for possibly the next twenty four hours."

Sam paced as he talked. "What's going on?"  
"I've been helping Stan Dryer out. He has a Werecat four hours away. Get this, the bitch is turning into a panther."  
"Wow, that's weird."  
"Even more so in the middle of a state park a couple of hours away. Stan was supposed to be stabbing the thing with a silver infused Etimoe dagger it took me five days to dig up. I haven't heard from him for three hours. I hope for his sake his battery's dead. Since it's, as you say, in my neck of the woods, I better go make sure the ijits okay."  
"That's fine Bobby. We have to finish this job before we head out so probably not till tomorrow afternoon."  
"With any luck I will beat you back but if not let yourself in. You may have to cut some firewood as I just had some dropped off and haven't had a chance."  
"No problem."  
"Okay see you soon, Sam."

Sam scratched the back of his neck as he realized he had forgotten to mention Dean's accident. Bobby had side tracked him with his news about his hunt. Sam went into Dean and washed his hair for him while he relayed the conversation he had just had with Bobby.  
"Oh cool. Like I said he is hardly there."  
"Well he says he will be back around the time we get there."  
"Doesn't matter. He's in and out so much it will be cool. Hey if you hear…from him again tell him to be careful of mineshafts."  
"Mineshafts?"  
"Yeah that park used to be all open mining, if it's the one I'm thinking of. The government started conservation… work and filling in holes but ran out of dough. There is just one big sign saying 'danger'. Not even any of those poles they sometimes… put near shafts to warn you. Old coot like Bobby will probably… fall and break a hip."

Sam laughed at Dean leaving him to get out and dressed then went back in to help with the dressings. After their normal soft kiss Sam tucked Dean into bed for a nap while he gathered intel for the hunt. Since he was in charge Sam wanted to have everything covered so he even found a close park for the Impala using the Internet. Sam packed a light duffle which consisted of one first aid kit, one box of salt, two bottles of lighter fluid, a bottle of holy water and two salt loaded sawn of shotguns. With a shovel shoved in so the handle stuck out Sam felt the kit was complete.

Sam decided to copy Dean and get a couple of hours sleep before moving out. As he pulled back the covers on his bed there was a small cough behind him. He looked over to see Dean smiling up at him holding an arm out. Sam had butterfly's in his belly as he sank down on the bed. Dean tossed a spare blanket over him and handed him a pillow from his stack. Sam smiled up at him as he tucked himself into Dean's side for sleep. They weren't touching at all but Sam could feel Dean's warmth through the covers and his breath on the top of his head. That was all Sam needed for a solid three hours sleep, only waking because the alarm on his watch went off.

Dean woke looking like he had slept well.  
"How you feelin?" Sam asked.  
"Good. That's actually the best non-medicated sleep I've had for a while. Looks like we should do that more often."  
"What?"  
"Sleep together. We will eventually… anyway right?"  
Sam couldn't help his slight blush. He hadn't thought that far in front. "Yeah, I guess."  
"So if nothing else we will get a good night's sleep out of it." Dean joked and Sam couldn't help smiling back at him.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Doctor Winchester to the resc

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 24 Doctor Winchester to the rescue.

They went to the cemetery after Sam had made sure Dean had gloves and a woolen beanie on. Sam carried the kit and Dean held the one flashlight they had decided to take due to it being a full moon. Sam delivered as Dean had stated and led them straight to the grave of one Norman Truer, the guy stirring up all the problems. Norman had been buried less than a week ago and the cemetery workers had not even had time to lay the turf so it was and easy dig for Sam who soon had the coffin uncovered while Dean kept lookout.

From his perch on a square gravestone with the duffle at his feet Dean watched Sam work. The Sam that had no soul had really looked after his body and Dean could see the definition through his shirt as he worked. He didn't generally perve on guys as a rule but he liked watching Sam and knew it was expected now. Pretty soon he would be seeing Sam without his clothes on and it surprised him that it excited him. Dean rose as Sam hit the coffin lid and dropped the lighter fluid and salt close by.

Sam stood outside the hole and soaked the bones with salt then lighter fluid. He pulled the motel matchbook out of his pocket and was about to light it up when Norman appeared in front of him. He heard Dean call his name as he was tossed backward hearing the shotgun fire. It was almost a perfect on his feet landing except for the slippery tree root his left foot landed on and slipped off forcing his foot into a hole that was slightly smaller than his foot. He overbalanced and grunted as his left ankle jarred and pulled tight.

Dean watched Sam even as he lit the matchbook.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
Sam saw the small flame out the corner of his eye. "Yeah Dean, light it up."  
Dean tossed the book in not waiting for the woomph before jogging the dozen steps to his fallen brother. Dean gently teased Sam's foot from the hole and helped him to stand.  
"Okay, Sammy. Let's get you by the fire and check out the damage." Dean put his shoulder under Sam's armpit to haul him up.  
"No way, Dean. I can walk."  
"You better keep off it Sam, so it's use me as a crutch or I'm picking you up."  
Sam allowed Dean to help him to the grave marker he had been sitting on and pushed his bottom down upon it. Dean had the boot off and his warm. now ungloved hands, gently feeling the tendons and muscles.

Dean retrieved a bandage from the first aid kit and was wrapping his foot before Sam knew what he was doing.  
"Just a sprain Sam but a pretty good one. Be best to stay off it for a couple of days."  
"Thanks, doctor Dean."  
"Doctor _Winchester_ to you, smart ass."  
Dean rose and started quickly filling in the still smoldering hole.  
"Dean don't do that. Just leave it."  
"I promise to only do this for five minutes."

The work was making Dean a little warmer for the first time since the barn. He had put the gloves back on and was helping keep the warmth in.  
"Just leave it Dean. You haven't been cleared yet."  
"Cleared to do what? Did you ask the doctor if I was okay to fill in graves?"  
Sam smiled. "That would be an awkward conversation. Hey, you still have stitches in."  
"They come out tomorrow. It's not like they are going to pop open or anything, besides… I'm nearly done."

True to his word it had taken less than five minutes to fill in the hole and in seven they were back at the car with Dean holding one side of Sam up as he hopped along between Dean and the shovel. Dean put Sam in the passenger side ignoring his protests and telling him he couldn't drive with his foot, before packing the gear away in the trunk. Dean drove them back towards the motel going slow due to the fact he hadn't driven for a while. He stopped at the back of a building and told Sam to wait while he ducked inside. He came back with a set of crutches that Sam could slip over his forearms.

Sam looked at the crutches then back at the building.  
"Dean that wasn't…?"  
"Yeah, the clinic."  
"But that means we can't go there tomorrow."  
"I figure we could go to Riverside. It's on the way and it has a bigger clinic and a big ass Wal-Mart."  
"Why the hell do you want to go to Wal-Mart?"  
"We need to get food and stuff for Bobby's."  
"Oh, okay."

Dean had them back at the motel and Sam lying in bed with his foot on several pillows very quickly. Sam was glad Dean wasn't hurt but a little pissed at getting hurt himself. His ankle was sore but he knew the more he kept off it the quicker it would get back to normal. Dean placed ice on Sam's injury for twenty minutes then went to bed. Sam rested well that night and in the morning his foot felt better than he expected it to. He knew Dean had got up several times that night and put ice on it and it felt like it had made all the difference. There was some light bruising and it was a bit swollen. Dean did most of the work getting them ready while Sam adjusted to using crutches.

To Sam's surprise Dean made good on his promise to go to the clinic in Riverside. He drove straight there and opened all the doors for Sam as he hobbled through on his crutches. Dean had been kind enough to rub the name of the clinic off the metal sticks with alcohol that morning so Sam was more comfortable using them. Dean was on his best behavior at the clinic deciding Sam didn't need any of his normal whining and complaints for once, even finding a spare chair for Sam to keep his foot elevated on.

TBC

* * *

Ah ha! I bet everyones surprised Sam got hurt that time.


	25. Chapter 25 Calling all shoppers

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 25 Calling all shoppers.

Once his stiches were out and he was cleared medically for light duty, Dean drove them to Wal-Mart as promised. Dean pushed the cart while Sam limped along beside him on his crutches filling it. Sam ruled the food side of things and Dean stepped up to get jeans and T shirts for the both of them as they threaded through menswear, since they had only bought a couple each when they last shopped. In the underwear department Dean threw in socks claiming since they were here they may as well make it worthwhile. Sam agreed with that and drifted to the boxers.

Dean followed and picked out shorts for himself in his normal black. He noticed Sam checking out different styles and colors and frowned.  
"What's goin on, Sammy?"  
"I just want to get something different, you know, as well as the normal stuff."  
"Something different?"  
"Yeah well, I have a reason to wear nicer stuff than our normal hard wearing stuff."  
"Hard wearing, _comfortable_ stuff. And what's the reason?"  
"You, Dean."  
Dean blushed a little even though the area was as deserted as the north pole at that moment.  
"So you're making a special effort for me? I don't care what you wear Sammy, plus I've seen you in your shorts for years."  
Sam blushed a little at that. "Well its _different _now and there isn't too many ways to surprise you when we get more into you know…so I thought this might be one."

Dean scratched his head in thought. "Okay, that's sound reasoning, I guess."  
Sam moved off down the aisle and Dean's eyes went to the display. He mentally shrugged and followed Sam's example checking out what was available in his size. Briefs? To normal and tight on the goods. Bikini briefs? _Hell no. _Even for Sam. Jockstraps? Dean repressed a shudder. Thongs? Boxer briefs? Back into safer territory. Black? No, to normal. Dean took a deep breath and picked up a white pair. Where was the salt and lighter fluid when you needed it?

Dean placed them in the cart and found Sam scanning button down shirts a few isles down.  
"Hey, Sammy. Need a new shirt?"  
"Nope. This is for you."  
"Me? I don't need a shirt."  
"I know, I just wanted to."  
"Is this how things are going to be now? Picking… out clothes for each other like chicks?"  
"No, but since there are no 'chicks' in this relationship, I thought we could pick out one for each other just for something different. Besides Mr. Truman is paying."  
At least that was the name on their current credit cards.

Dean nodded. "Okay, well I'll see if I can find a gaudy, flowery shirt for you."  
He grinned as he moved off down the aisle to the more casual shirts flicking his eyes back to Sam's wide eyes and mouth. Dean actually picked up a couple of the bright shirts feigning interest in the sizes and held up several flowery shirts in the biggest size they had as Sam limped off shaking his head. Dean waited till he was far enough away before scanning the racks for something more Sam's style. He found a very dark blue shirt with an almost velvety appearance, even though the tag said cotton. Dean stuffed it under a dark green swath of material that Dean knew was the shirt from Sam.

Dean caught up with Sam as he was looking at DVD's in the center aisle.  
"Hey, we should get some."  
"What for?" Sam asked.  
"To watch while we are at Bobby's, Einstein."  
"I thought we were going to be getting to know each other better." Sam blushed as he spoke.  
Dean looked around to be sure they were still alone before he spoke in a soft voice.  
"We can't suck face _all_ the time, Sammy. Besides… if we are not telling Bobby about us yet we want to make our stay look legitimate. I mean how many times do we just down tools and do nothing especially… when there are monsters up the wazoo."  
"He wouldn't suspect anything if we told him about your injuries and we were there to recover. Some movies would prove we are there to relax. Good thinking. What looks good?" Sam agreed.  
"Action or drama. You get any of that romantic… comedy shit you're on your own."

Sam picked out some movies staying within Dean's guidelines while Dean went to get snacks to eat while watching. Just to make the cover better he insisted to Sam as he strode off. When Dean returned Sam had picked six movies and placed them in the cart waiting for Dean. They went to the checkout where the checkout operator blatantly flirted with Dean and Sam gave her a death stare, much to Dean's amusement.

They were soon back on the road and headed for Bobby's. Sam gave the older hunter a call when they were a half hour out.  
"Hey Sam. I'm not home yet. Stan's gone and sprung his knee chasin' the thing, so it's left up to me. Just open up the south wing first."  
"No problem." Sam knew it was Bobby's code for the normal traps are armed- be careful. "Anything you want us to do?"  
"Just the wood. There is a chainsaw ready by the pile. Like I said I was pulled away before I had the chance."  
"We'll get to it. Oh and Bobby? Dean said to watch out for the mines up there."  
"What does he think I'm five or something? I can read you know. See you ijits later."

Sam hung up with a laugh telling Dean what Bobby had thought of his advice. They rolled up to Bobby's place and quickly unset the alarms and shut down the traps they needed to. Dean made Sam sit on the couch while he bought in the shopping but Sam insisted on helping put it away. Dean put their bags in their bedroom and went downstairs to find Sam lying on the couch. Dean unwrapped and checked Sam's ankle before going out to get wood despite Sam's protests. Dean used the chainsaw to cut enough up for about five days, just in case. He cut some smaller logs into kindling with an axe, taking it easy and not overdoing it. It took three trips to fill the grate beside the fire then build one in the hearth.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26 Something to remember me by

Warning for another steamy scene

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 26 Something to remember me by.

Dean quickly had the fireplace lit and Sam warm and comfortable on the couch in front.  
"Well, we're all settled in. How about a late lunch?"  
"You gonna cook?"  
"Well, yeah. I can cook a couple of burgers. It would be good to use those buns while they are fresh. I'll even chuck in some of that salad stuff you like so much."  
"Sounds good, thanks De."  
Dean stepped closer and placed a knee close to Sam's thigh on the couch. He leaned down further and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam opened his mouth slightly and Dean nibbled his bottom lip before licking along it and letting go.  
"What's this for?" Sam asked when they broke apart.  
"To show you I meant what I said. The getting to know each other, I mean."

Dean pressed back and gave Sam another slightly longer kiss moving his lips along Sam's sensually.  
"I never doubted you, Dean." Sam said on a breath along Dean's lips.  
"Good. This will keep you going till after lunch."

Dean leaned down further so his body was slightly against Sam's and made the kiss more open and wetter, still without using tongue. Dean hadn't shaved for a couple of days and Sam found he liked the slightly rough stubble around Dean's lips a lot. It somehow worked well with the softness of those plump pink lips of his. Sam groaned long and loud.  
"Oh, god."  
Dean pulled back again. "Don't worry Sam, we don't have to have sex…."  
"I'm not worried but if you keep kissing me like that I won't make it to sex."

Dean chuckled leaning in and kissing Sam lightly on the neck before replying.  
"We haven't even kissed _properly_ yet."  
"And why is that, Dean?"  
Dean stood up and looked down at Sam. "Three reasons. One: I promised you we would go slow. Two: I want to give you time to pull out if you want to and three:..."  
"You've been injured."  
"No. I …we..you know? Okay, let me start again. It's special… what we have. I want to do it properly."  
"Mmm. But I've seen you kiss girls before you knew their names."

Dean squatted down in front of Sam so he had his full attention and he knew he was serious. Sam got the feeling whatever Dean was about to say was for his ears only.  
"It sounds corny but I learned early in life not to give too much away. Just give her what she needs to feel good. That's all sex has been for me for a long time, Sammy. Kind of a scratch… for an itch. I give them the very least I have to, that way no broken hearts when I blow town."  
Sam looked a little sad but he felt better about starting this relationship with Dean. The poor guy deserved it. He nodded before he spoke.  
"I understand. I want it to be more than just sex for the sake of it. As for giving me time to pull out I'm not going to, Dean."  
"So it doesn't feel weird at all?"

Sam took a breath to gather his thoughts. "Truthfully? Yes, but not like I thought."  
"Like you thought?"  
"Yeah the whole kissing a guy thing but I like that, well kissing you anyway. The weird thing is how I can just come up and kiss you whenever you want. It's a little weird to think of your brother like that."  
"Then why don't you?" Dean asked.  
"Don't I what?"  
"Kiss me whenever you want."  
"I guess I don't want to spook you."  
"Spook _me_. That's funny. Maybe we can work on your confidence… issues while we are here.  
"My confidence issues? What about you?"  
"Ha, I guess it will be the same for me. Let's see how things progress. I think the main thing, and I'm going to choke to say it, but we need to communicate… with each other as much as possible." Dean admitted.  
"Well if you can I defiantly can."  
Sam pulled Dean down for another quick kiss that had the older man grinning when they broke apart.  
"Alright, I'm going to get lunch. You stay put."

Dean gave Sam the remote for the TV then wandered off to the kitchen but was back in a couple of minutes with an ice pack that he placed on Sam's raised foot. Sam had time to ponder, over the low clatter of dishes in the kitchen, what a muti-layered person his brother was. Sam had known about Dean's shields and how he only showed people what he wanted them to see. Now it seemed he showed people only what _they_ wanted to see. It wasn't as if Dean took enough crap as it was without that. Sam vowed to look after Dean as best he could.

Sam was surprised how quickly Dean came in with two plates of burgers.  
"Medium rare, right Sammy?"  
Sam blinked rapidly wondering how Dean remembered. Besides the ones he had while Dean had been in the hospital he hadn't had a take out burger in years refusing to believe their dad when he insisted burgers that were cooked to a dark brown all the way through was healthy food.  
"Yeah Dean, thanks." Sam noticed the salad was sticking out of the bun just the way he liked it. He bit into the burger and found Dean had put ranch dressing on it. In his opinion the only way to eat a burger, much to Dean's disgust.  
"This is great." He mumbled while he ate not wanting to waste time waiting for his mouth to be empty.  
"No problems, Sammy. Great to see you're house trained by the way."  
"Learned from the best." Sam spat out once his mouth was empty for the two seconds before he took his next bigger bite.

In no time at all lunch was finished and Sam was left in charge of finding something for them to watch on TV, while Dean did the dishes claiming Bobby would have a fit at the mess he had made. Sam could hear Dean putting away the last of the plates when his phone rang. He saw Bobby's name on the caller ID.  
"Hey Bobby. How's it going?"  
"…well…hole…ankle…help…out. Stan…out…action…rope…as…can.  
Then the call dropped out. Dean walked in as Sam frowned at his phone.  
"That was Bobby. Sounds like he fell in a hole and can't get out. Something about a rope and needing help. Try him on your phone."  
"Okay."

Dean placed the call and had to admit by the sound of the static and mechanical echo in between words it did sound like he was underground.  
"rope…fell…still…cat...repeat…dead… not….text…location..." The call cut out with a whine.  
As Dean scratched his head a text message hit his inbox. Dean turned and climbed the stairs coming back quickly with Sam's laptop. Sam opened it and booted it up. While he was waiting Dean fished out the message.  
'Down hole. Bring rope. Silver only.' Then a set of coordinates.  
Sam found the location on the map he had bought up. Right in the middle of the mines Dean had warned him about. Dean sighed as he weighed up his options then went downstairs to the panic room where he retrieved one coil of heavy duty, thin rope and a fully charged flashlight.

When Dean went back up to the living room Sam was standing by the fire leaning on his crutches. Dean dropped the supplies on the floor by Sam's feet.  
"You're not going to like this Sammy but I think I need to do this alone."  
"What? Why?"  
"If I haul you along with me and the thing attacks, we are sitting ducks. If I leave you in the car and the creature smells an injured hunter it is going to go for you. Personally I want you were the most protection is."  
Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know. What about you though? You've just come out of hospital."  
"I will promise with everything I have to get Bobby and the other dude out without hunting down the creature."  
"Unless it comes at you. Then you shoot like crazy."  
"You got it. Sorry Sammy. I want you warm, safe, dry, well fed and ready to resume where we left off. At least I will be back quick."  
"Make sure you are. I will miss you though De, as corny as it is."  
"It's fine Sammy. I'm going to miss you to."

Sam reached his arms out for a hug and Dean took him up on it. Dean buried his nose in Sam's neck before moving up to those luscious lips of his. Dean started out with his normal chase lip lock but after several minutes just as Sam was about to pull back he swept his tongue into Sam's warm mouth. Sam melted into Dean as he slowly mapped out Sam's mouth, making him groan loudly as his hands gripped Dean's head pulling him to him for more. Sam's heart was racing in his chest as he relaxed and let Dean lead the kiss. Dean's hands were gentle, hovering over his hips and the small of his back, wanting more but using all his control to stay steady. Sam pulled back a little but saw Dean's eyes were closed for the first time and dove back in for more.

They eventually broke for air and Dean buried his nose in the soft flesh behind Sam's ear and nipped it softly, sending a jangling thread of lust down Sam's neck and along his back. Sam moved his head to the side and Dean nipped again then soothed the spot with a lick and a kiss that had Sam reeling and his knees a little weak. Dean stepped back slowly making sure Sam was okay to stand before reclaiming the gear on the floor.  
"Stay off that foot, Sammy. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"I'll be here, Dean. Be careful." Sam's voice was husky and gave out on the last word.  
Sam watched as Dean stepped out into the night still rubbing the warm patch on his neck softly as the Impala growled back down the road.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 Cat attack

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 27 Cat attack

Dean got to the park in two and a half hours knowing full well the hardest part would be finding Bobby as it wasn't like he could yell out for the hunter with the beast around and there would be a hundred or so holes in the area. Dean parked in the small, dirt parking lot where only two other cars stood. A dented, patched and rusted Honda he recognized from the junkyard and a nicely done up Mustang. Dean saw a bright green puddle under the front of the Mustang and suspected the owner was going to need help getting home. He tossed a quick kit together in a duffle including the rope, flashlights, water bottles and first aid kit. Dean went heavy on the silver even though he didn't have the right weapon to do the job. He gave Sam a quick text to let him know he had arrived and was moving out. He walked quickly and quietly through the scrub until he found the area. He found Bobby's green kit bag dropped to the side of the path and knew he was on the right track as he added it to his own over his shoulder.

The sun was starting to go down as he pulled out a flashlight and started shining a light in every hole. Dean had been at it over an hour when he heard a scuffle down a partially filled hole. Even partially caved in the hole was twenty feet deep and straight down with no real handholds. Dean kneeled at the edge and called down.  
"Bobby."  
There was another scuffle and Bobby moved into the light Dean was pointing down.  
"Glad to see you boy. Toss the rope down will ya?"  
"I dunno, Bobby. I distinctly remember telling someone to watch out for holes."  
"Ha ha. Just get me out."  
"I'm going to toss down a flashlight and a first aid kit. Wrap up your ankle before I pull you out so we don't make it worse."  
"Okay."

Dean tossed the items down and watched as Bobby worked, providing more light with his flashlight even as he kept his senses alert for signs of the creature. Dean noted Bobby had picked an area with no trees for over forty feet meaning he was going to have to haul Bobby up himself. A great test of his heart. Sam would freak if he knew. Dean shook the rope loose and made a loop at the end for Bobby.

Bobby coughed to let Dean know he was ready and he dropped the rope carefully into the hole, guided by the light from both flashlights. Dean watched as Bobby dropped the loop over his head so the rope was wrapped around his shoulders then took a fistful of the rope in front of him as Dean took up the slack.  
"Bobby, just letting you know that I'm hauling… you up as there are no trees up here. You ready?"  
"Yeah Dean, haul away."  
"Okay."  
Dean wrapped the rope around his strong hands, wedged his feet in some rocks and started pulling.

Bobby used his legs to help Dean pull him up so he was walking up the wall. He was lucky it was wide enough. His right ankle was weak when he loaded it up as he slipped a few times earning grunts from above his head. Bobby knew Dean would struggle every time the rope jerked with each slip. There had been one fearful handful of seconds when he slipped on a mossy rock and the rope had dropped him five feet. Five feet of the rope slipping through Dean's hands. Bobby trusted Dean like no one else and knew he wouldn't drop him no matter what the cost to himself. Still he didn't want Dean to injure himself because of his mistake.

Dean finally had Bobby's sweating face over the rim and gave one last all holds barred pull to have the older hunter back on top of the dirt. Dean dropped the rope with a soft grunt acknowledging the stinging rope burns on his palms. He quickly gathered the rope, stowed it away and helped Bobby take stock trying to pretend he wasn't winded from such a small thing.  
"Where's your brother?"  
"Back at your place with a sprained… ankle as well, they must be catching." Dean kept his voice low still keeping alert for the creature. "You got that dagger on you?"  
"Right here."  
"Keep that thing out. In fact you better… give it to me. You alright to walk?"  
"Yeah, should be able to make it back to Stan's position."

Bobby handed over the dagger and slung his own bag over his shoulder. "You okay?" Bobby thought Dean looked paler than normal.  
"No problems. Let's get going old timer. And watch… out for holes."  
"Easy up. I had a warecat chasin me you know."  
"You sure? I hear old people lose their eyesight really early." Dean joked.  
"Very funny. Keep your eyes open."

Bobby led the way back to where he had left the other hunter. When they neared some trees, Dean found a stick about Bobby's height and handed it to him to use to keep some weight off his injured ankle. They were almost coming up on Stan's last position when Dean stopped dead with a hand on Bobby's back to warn him. Dean pushed past Bobby as they moved slowly through the bushes. Bobby frowned not seeing any signs but trusting Dean knew what he was doing especially since he had the dagger out in front of him. They entered a small clearing and they both heard a low growl in the bushes in front of them. Dean suddenly motioned for Bobby to stop and pushed him behind the tree they had stopped in front of. Dean was now out of Bobby's sight and he didn't see or hear anything for a good ten seconds. He was just about to move forward when there was a scuffle, a yell from Dean and a loud yowl as the beast screamed.

Bobby limped back into the clearing to find Dean standing over the body of a young girl with the dagger lodged through her heart. Bobby noticed Dean was puffing a bit holding a hand to his left eye and the other over his chest.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. Damn bitch scratched… my eye."  
"Let's have a look."  
Dean put his head up and Bobby saw three painful looking scratches from his hairline to his cheek. The middle one had cut the skin all the way but it wasn't deep. Being a head wound it was bleeding fairly badly. Bobby opened the first aid kit he had been carrying and pulled out a swath of gauze. Out of his back pocket came the standard holy water. He soaked the cloth then applied it to Dean's face.  
"Best be sure. No stitches but you might get a shiner. Looks like it's starting to swell a bit. Be careful with it so close to your eye."  
"It's cool. Just stings a bit." Dean mumbled. '_Sammy's going to have a fit'_ he thought.

Between them they scrapped a small indentation and gathered some wood to burn the body. Bobby stayed with the body while Dean went to the Impala and grabbed an old threadbare blanket, lighter fluid and salt out. He took a few seconds to dab some iodine on his scratches knowing his immune system had taken a whack lately and he was still on pills for the heart thing. And Sam would kick his ass if he didn't look after himself. It was dark when he returned and they wrapped the body then burned it both feeling sad at the loss of life. Once they salted and buried the few remaining ashes Bobby led the way to where he last saw Stan. They found two duffle bags of gear but no third hunter.

* * *

Sam limped into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice. He took said glass back to the couch carefully trying not to spill any. He had gotten bored only an hour after Dean left so he went upstairs and showered then changed into sweats making sure to put the bandage back on his ankle because he knew Dean would freak if he didn't. In truth the ankle was a lot better and he knew it was Dean's care and ice packs that had made all the difference.

He had watched TV till he was bored then got up for a drink. Sam fed the fire occasionally but there wasn't much to do. Dean had made sure he was comfortable so there was very little to do but rest and get better. He had thought a lot about what they had talked about before lunch and the kiss Dean had given him before he left. If that's what Dean had in mind for him when he got back he couldn't wait for his return. Dean's tongue in his mouth had been hot and intoxicating leaving him wanting more. The way Dean's hand had rested on his hip had been far more loving than he would have ever thought. He had always thought of Dean as a take what I want kind of guy but he was proving to be caring and careful of Sam. Like he was something to be handled gently and with respect.

Deciding to do what Dean wanted and rest he snuggled down on the couch using the cushions as a pillow and the throw rug on the back as a blanket. Sam put his phone on vibrate and placed it on the floor next to him. With the warmth of the fire and the chatter from the TV he was soon fast asleep.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28 Grumpy old men

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 28 Grumpy old men

Dean used his flashlight to track the hunter down.  
"The werecat was after him, Bobby. He ran this way. Probably fell in a hole like you did. He as old as you?"  
"Shud up, ijit. Can you find him?"  
"No problem. Left great big prints behind. May as well have dipped… his feet in glow in the dark paint or used a cane like you."  
"Keep goin, you'll be sleepin on the porch."  
"Promises, promises." Dean chuckled. '_Sam would love that._' He thought.  
Dean's left eye had swelled almost all the way shut but he still had no problem with the footprints even in the dark by the light of his flashlight. They walked for half an hour before Dean warned Bobby about more holes with a smile in his voice.

Dean started shining a light down holes but found a guy in the fourth one he looked down. He was so far down Dean could barely make him out. Stan had hurt his knee worse in the fall and Dean tossed a bandage down for him to give it some stability. Bobby stepped up and called down before Dean tossed the rope. There were no trees nearby so Dean had to haul, again. Bobby's friend slipped several times on the loose footing of the side of the hole hurting Dean's hands a little more but he kept control and eventually got the hunter up and on solid footing. Bobby shone the flashlight on Stan's muddy face making Dean take an involuntary step back.  
"Jesus Bobby! You didn't tell me your brother… was a hunter to."

The man Dean had pulled out of the shaft looked very similar to Bobby right down to the beard and dirty trucker cap. The only difference in his attire was yellow Mack boots and he carried a little more weight than Bobby which Dean knew from hauling him up. The hunter thrust out a hand.  
"Stan Dryer. No relation to that grumpy bastard at all. Pleased to finally meet you, Dean. Bobby's been going on about you and your brother for years."  
"Pleased to meet… you Stan." Dean puffed.  
Bobby noticed the small wince on Dean's face when the two hunters shook so went to his first aid kit and pulled out some water and bandages.

Without preamble he grasped Dean's left hand and poured water over the palm with the flashlight in his mouth.  
"Hey! Go easy man!" Dean yelled as his palm stung.  
"Hol stil o I cam o is."  
"What?"  
Bobby handed Stan the flashlight and he shone it on Dean's hands. "Hold still so I can do this. Otherwise Sam will give me his bitch face again."  
"Can't have that." Dean laughed.  
Bobby quickly had a bandage over both Dean's palms despite his complains and trying to pull his hands away.

Stan watched the exchange between Bobby treating Dean's hands like a father would his child and Dean acting like a petulant child with amusement.  
"So how did you find me, Bob?" He asked.  
"The bloodhound, Dean here, tracked you from where I left you. We killed the ware cat by the way, or Dean did after he pulled me out of one of these blasted holes."  
"Bobby wasn't kidding when he talked about you two was he?"  
"Depends what he said," Dean said gruffly, "Let's get going."

Dean thrust a stick into Stan's hand to help him walk as he led the way to the parking lot. It took a lot longer with the two injured hunters but they got there eventually. As they neared the lot Dean remembered the puddle under one car.  
"Hey Stan, I hope you don't own a Pony."  
"I do actually, why?"  
"Nice car but I think your radiator… has died on you."  
"Damn. She was running hot on the way here but I didn't have time to check it."  
"Hopefully we can patch her up cause I only have a clapped out Honda and that won't pull it." Bobby stated.

When they got to the cars Dean took the flashlight and slipped under the Mustang knowing he was the only one fit enough to slide under. One look at the radiator told Dean all he needed to know. It was toast.  
"Well the bad news is you need a new one. You have well and truly spit this one. The good news is that the Impala can tow you easily."  
"Are you alright to do that Dean? Stan lives two hours east of here."  
"Yeah it's okay. Just look after Sam for me. Keep him off that ankle and look after yours. You okay to drive?" Dean said to Bobby.  
"Yeah, should be. Things an auto. Thanks for this Dean you've been a big help."  
"No problems. See you in a few."

Dean prepared both cars for towing, made sure Stan was okay to control the Mustang, then took off slowly down the road. Dean relaxed back in his seat enjoying the chance for a rest and to drink from a water bottle. Dean waited until they were out of the park and back roads, driving down the main road before calling Sam to let him know what was going on. Dean got Sam's voice mail and left a message telling him Bobby was on his way back and he would be a few hours more. Dean had gotten directions to Stan's place from the man himself and they proved to be quite good. It took two hours to get there then another hour to put the Mustang in the garage and get Stan settled for the night. With assurances that he had help coming in the morning, Dean checked the Impala over before he took off for Bobby's.

Just as he started the engine to leave, Stan came limping out with a plastic bag over his arm and a piece of paper in his hand.  
"Dean do you mind dropping this off about an hour south of here? Friend of mine is working up a spell and just called to ask for these."  
Dean looked in the bag and saw two small bags of herbs and a weird looking cup.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Fantastic. It's just Arrowwood and Dittany of Crete but he doesn't have it and needs it tonight. You're really pulling me out of a hole again, so thanks son."  
"No problem." Somewhat reluctantly Dean took the piece of paper from the hunter not recognizing the address at all.  
"Just get on the main road south. You can't miss it."  
'Famous last words,' thought Dean as he waved and drove off. One thing was for certain: Sam was going to pitch a fit.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29 The running of the bulls

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 29 The running of the bulls.

Sam limped over to Bobby as he lowered his kit bag to the kitchen floor and then himself to a chair.  
"What do you mean he took Stan home?"  
"Stan the hunter I went out to help. His car had a busted radiator and the Impala was the only car that could tow it. He only lives a couple of hours east. He should be home before dawn."  
"Is he okay?" Sam asked with a frown.  
"Course. He took down the ware cat and pulled both of us out of holes."  
"He did? He _promised_ me he wouldn't go after it."  
Bobby had his own frown as he turned to Sam. "He didn't go after it Sam. It was between us and Stan. There was no other option. Is everything all right?"  
"Well no, Dean is still getting over being stabbed through his heart less than two weeks ago."

Bobby's eyebrows rose as high as they went. "Stabbed? He looked fine to me. What happened?"  
Sam quickly explained the hunt that Dean had been hurt on and his time in the hospital. Bobby swore when Sam told Bobby he had his stiches out on the way to his house the day before.  
"He never said anything to me, the damn fool."  
"I guess he thinks he's better. I told him to look after himself."  
"He's fine, Sam and probably on his way back by now."  
"He better be."  
Bobby sighed at Sam's worried face. "He did actually get scratched by the panther but the scratch itself didn't bleed much. His eye blew up a bit but he seemed okay."  
"Damn."

Sam limped back to the living room and snatched his phone off the floor. There was a flashing envelope on the screen. He hadn't heard the phone when he was asleep. He retrieved the message happy to hear Dean's voice but not that he would be delayed. He was about to put the phone in his pocket when it rang in his hand. Sam frowned as Dean explained he would be dropping off stuff for Stan before coming back. Sam made him promise that he would take care of himself and get back as soon as he could. He let Dean know he was worried about him and wanted him back as soon as possible.

* * *

Of course the hour Stan had told him was out by about forty five minutes as he lived in a new housing development that wasn't on any maps. Dean spend an hour trying to find the guy and then had to sit on moving boxes chatting because Al knew who he was on sight, much to Dean's surprise. Al knew Dean through his dad who had hunted with William Harvelle. Dean was treated to an hour of old hunting stories before the hunter had to answer his phone. As Al talked on the phone Dean finished his coffee and made ready to leave.

Al came back with a short sharp dagger.  
"Hey Dean, you going through Calcutt on the way back?"  
"I can, I guess."  
"Hunter I know has a Khalkotauroi on the loose up there."  
"Isn't that a bull?" Dean asked.  
Al raised his eyes in surprise. "You've dealt with one before?"  
"Just know my Greek myths, I guess." He thought even Sam would be impressed with that one. "You sure that's what it is?"  
"Bronze hooves, bronze mouth and breaths fire. The original bronze bull, you can't miss it. Apparently it's about ten feet high, wouldn't want to get in the way of it. I just need you to drop this dagger off to Jess, who will be waiting at the town hall."

Dean accepted the dagger with a frown. "Is this bronze?"  
"Yeah."  
"You think this will work?"  
"Legend says. You don't think so?" Al could see the doubt on Dean's face.  
"Just never heard of bronze damaging… bronze."  
"What would you suggest?"  
"Heat maybe. Bronze has a low melt point. Cold would maybe slow it down with the fire breathing. Have you talked to Bobby? He's the expert on…everything."  
"Ha, yeah he is isn't he. I will give him a call but if you could just drop this off I'd be much obliged."  
"No problem."  
Dean started off on the trip back to Bobby's wondering when he had changed from a hunter to a courier driver.

* * *

Bobby saw Sam to bed, despite his protests and turned the phones off for the night. He knew Sam still had his phone on so they would have contact with Dean. He felt they both needed a few hours off their respective ankles to make them feel better. He knew Dean would want it that way.

When Bobby rose in the morning there was a single message flashing on his machine. Bobby listened to the message from Al and swore under his breath. Once he was sufficiently caffeined up Bobby started on the research. His ankle was pretty stiff so he popped it up on a stool as he worked. Sam stumped in on his crutches during the morning and frowned when he saw Bobby frantically looking at files and drinking Scotch. He really didn't need the crutches anymore as his foot was heaps better even after a restless night without his brother in the room but if Dean came back and saw him without them so soon he would probably give him _his_ bitch face.  
"What's going on, Bobby?"  
"Al has a Khalkotauroi running around Calcutt and wants help."  
"Is this the same Al, Dean was dropping the herbs to?"

Bobby scratched a hand through his scruffy beard.  
"As a matter of fact…"  
"Please don't tell me Dean's involved in this."  
"Al has him dropping off a dagger, that's all."  
Sam dialed Dean's number but there was no response expect for his voice mail after a few rings. Sam blew out a breath of frustration. "Okay, what dagger?"  
"Just a plain bronze one from Al's message."  
"Damn. We both know that's not going to work. What can I do to help?"  
Sam found himself watching the windows frequently for his brother as they pawed over papers and books. Dean had probably stopped for a sleep before driving back so Sam tried not to appear too anxious.

Towards lunch time Bobby rang Al back to tell him what he had found out about Khalkotauroi's. He was surprised to be told by Al to call Dean had not yet dropped off the dagger. Bobby frowned as he called Dean's number. Sam leaned over the desk and Bobby put the call on speaker. At first there was just puffing and blowing and static but then Dean came on the line.  
"Hey, Bobby. You got something for me?"  
Sam and Bobby exchanged a look at Dean's harsh breathing.  
"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked.  
"Running."  
"You take up jogging, son?" Bobby asked with amusement in his voice.

There was a loud report both men knew as a shotgun being fired.  
"No running… for my life, literally. That bull thing… is chasing me."  
"You were just supposed to be dropping off a dagger Dean. What the hell happened?" Sam asked with clear concern.  
"I went to the town hall to drop… of the dagger but _Little Yellow Jacket_ freaking… attacked the Impala. I had to hide her behind… a brick wall and make a run for it. Just had enough… time to grab a gun and some… salt shells. It slows it down some but the freaking thing… keeps coming back."  
"How long have you been running Dean?" Sam was concerned that Dean shouldn't be running to long after his near death experience.  
"Since dawn this morning."  
"It's chasing you specifically?" Bobby asked before Sam had a chance to yell at Dean.  
"For some reason, yeah. I'm trying… to keep to back roads but I don't know… the town that well. I could use some help."  
"You have any blood on you?" Bobby asked earning him a sharp look from Sam.  
"A little from that ware… cat scratch, won't stop bleeding. Its tiny though… Bobby."

Bobby scratched his beard.  
"Might be all it takes. Is it blowing fire all the time?"  
"Not directly… after I shoot salt at it just blows hot lethal air."  
"Lethal how?"  
"Fast. Without the fire to slow… it down its breath picks up all sorts of rubbish… and flings it at you."  
"Has it hit you with the fire at all?" Bobby ignored Sam's wince as he spoke.  
"Not a full on hit or I would… be a briquette."  
"Okay. Now don't bother using the bronze dagger on the this cause that's…"  
"…a bust. Yeah I got that. Can you guys find me an… ice plant in the area?"  
"Why is that?" asked Sam with a frown.  
"Well the thing breathes… fire, maybe something cold it will slow it down a bit…You got anything, Bobby?"  
"No but I will look into it and call you back."  
"As soon as you can. Oh shit. He's comin again. Call me back when you find… something. I gotta run, literally…, again."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30 Run Dean Run

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 30 Run Dean Run

Sam and Bobby got straight to work on finding something to kill the bull while Dean ran on. He had to laugh at the irony of finally being warm. He was out of ammo so he ditched the gun behind a log he kept running past. Loading the thing on the run was hard enough without adding his bandaged hands to the mix. He then transferred everything he needed in his jacket pockets to his pants pockets and stashed the jacket with the gun. The bull didn't slow at the dropped gear but Dean had an idea. He took a smidge of blood off his face and swiped it on a tree on the way past. The bull shook its head but didn't slow at all.

An hour more of running and a woman stepped in front of him. She wore very hunter like gear in jeans, T shirt, jacket and boots. She had dirty blonde hair and reminded him a lot of Jo.  
"Hey, watch out." Dean puffed.  
"Dean, right?"  
"Yeah. You Jess?"  
"Spot on." Jess fell into step with Dean as he ran. "So what happened ? I was waiting at the town hall."  
"Frigen thing pounced… on me when I was trying to park… out the back. I had to leave my car behind... a wall when the… thing tried to dent her."  
"Why is it after you?"  
"No clue. I tried that dagger… on it. It bounced off any parts… I tried then it charged me."  
"Damn, I was afraid of that. Did it do that to your face?"  
Dean knew he must look a sight with his mostly shut eye and the red scratches. "Ah no. Last hunt, long story."  
"Same as your hands?"  
"Yeah."

Dean and Jess had to dodge a blast from the monster.  
"Tell me about it when this is over?"  
"Deal. You know this town very well?" Dean asked checking over his shoulder to see if the beast was showing interest in his jogging partner.  
"I'm from the next town over so well enough."  
"The cops likely to pay a visit… anytime soon?" Dean noticed Jess starting to labor as she ran.  
"Took _me_ all this time to find you so I think you have it contained pretty well. How did you know to come out here?"  
"Glanced at the town… map on the way in."

Jess looked at Dean like she was clearly impressed but was saving her energy for running.  
"You got anywhere around here with a liquid nitrogen…. tank?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"A university… or a factory. The liquid nitrogen… will freeze this sucker if we can hose it on him. Like _The Terminator_."  
"Ah the second one. Great idea. I will find out and get back to you."  
Jess ran off in the other direction and the bull kept on following Dean. Dean got a stich an hour later but worked through it in the usual Winchester way. Unfortunately the bull got a little close during this time and he got himself a burn under his left forearm as he ran.

Dean's phone rang and he fished it out.  
"Hey Sammy. I'm really glad to hear from you."  
"You okay?" Sam put a lot into the words and Dean knew he was voicing his concern without actually saying it.  
"Can't say I want to take up jogging… anytime soon but I'm doing okay. How's that foot of yours?"  
"Better. I'm hardly limping at all but we need to get you away from that bull."  
"Tell me about it."  
"We found you can burn it with Toluene. You have to use enough to force it to turn to gas. Just don't breath it in."  
"Isn't that an aromatic… hydrocarbon?"  
"Aromatic hydrocarbon?"  
"Yeah I think it's used as an industrial… feedstock and as a solvent. It should make it hot enough to turn it into vapor. Its ignition… temp is around 880 F… so we can make it work. Just have to stop the thing first."

Sam frowned as he spoke. "Who's we, Dean?"  
"Oh that Jess girl turned up. She is looking for some liquid… nitrogen so we can stop it."  
"Well I'm glad you have help. Do you need me to come down?"  
"Hopefully I can have this… done in the next half hour… and head back. I'll give you a call and let you know ….ouch…when this is done…ouch…or I need help."  
"Okay. Look after yourself, De. And don't be long."

Dean knew Sam was feeling a little worried because he was being helped by a girl. Time to set his mind at ease. "Rest up Sammy. You are going… to need it. I will get back the second this is done. Save a spot… on the couch for me."  
"What happened to save me a beer?"  
"Ha…ouch…not anymore, Sammy."  
"Cool. See you soon, babe."  
"Babe ha! Bye Sammy."

Jess didn't join Dean for another forty minutes by which time Dean never wanted to run ever again. He was running on fumes, of fumes, of fumes. His heart and lungs were also starting to say enough was enough with some sharp chest pains. He was getting worried the cops would find the ruts the animal was wearing in the tracks he was keeping to. She handed him a sawn off and a dozen shells he stuck in his pockets.  
"Okay. Had to steal the liquid nitrogen from the university as its closed over the holidays. We could only get one tank so we have picked an abandoned warehouse, with a grain hopper as the delivery method. You just have to get it to stand under it. The problem is the warehouse is thirty minutes away."  
"No problems… give me directions… to get there without freaking… out the civvies. Then get back to the uni… and get some Toluene. We need that to burn it."  
"Actually they have some at the lab down the road. I've used it before. I will get it on the way." She handed him a piece of paper. "Directions on how to get there. Take this." Jess handed Dean a bottle of water taken out of her jacket pocket. Good luck."  
"Thanks."  
Jess cut away and the bull showed a little interest until Dean shot him between the eyes with rock salt.

* * *

Sam paced up and down the library worried about Dean. He had accidently stumbled into someone else's hunt and was now doing the hard yards. To top it off he was now working with a girl. The hours without Dean had started to make him worry that Dean may have changed his mind about them being together after all. At first he had been worried Dean might like the time alone and just keep going despite the fact they had kissed a few times. If Dean had been feeling pressured and was covering up this could be his chance to get away. Now that he was working with a girl he was suddenly worried she would be all over him.

Sam sighed trying not to let his insecurities get to him. Dean was fine. Dean had told him just minutes before he would be back soon. He had told him he wanted to be back with him. Sam checked his watch hoping Dean would get back before he wore a hole in the floor. Bobby came into the room as Sam started to limp. His ankle was okay with a little work but not the frenzied pacing he was now doing.  
"You better keep off that ankle Sam. Dean told me to make sure to look after you. I will be the one in trouble if you are worse than when you came here." Bobby's voice was light but they both knew Dean's temper wouldn't be despite his own injuries.

Sam managed a small smile so Bobby helped him into a chair catching on as to how stiffly the young man was holding himself.  
"So what's the deal with Dean knowing all that chemical stuff? I thought he flunked science." Bobby asked.  
"No, he never failed any class. He probably told you he did and he sure as hell never showed dad his report cards. Science was one of his favorites. He was always in charge of mixing up chemicals if we ever need it done for a hunt. He never screwed it up to my knowledge. It's all part of his 'tell them I failed and they will believe it' campaign he had going just so he could drop out."  
Bobby frowned. "So how did you find out differently?"  
"Found his report cards inside the spare tire when I was fourteen. I never told him so you can't say anything."  
"He takes putting himself down to a whole new level, doesn't he? It's like he split himself down the middle and hid the smarter side of himself under a rock, only to take out when no one's watching. Do you think between to two of us we could get him to stop hiding so much away?"  
"It's something we could work on over the next couple of weeks, for sure."  
"Next couple of weeks?"  
"Yeah, if you will have us that long. Dean promised we would stay put and rest for a bit. That's what we are here for."  
"Good luck getting your brother to stay still that long. Then again I'm surprised he agreed."

* * *

The journey to the warehouse took Dean through a small creek and he slipped in the mud on the way up the far bank. Fortunately for Dean he had just shot the creature with rock salt. The bad news was he blew all sorts of rocks and sticks at him faster than the force of a 747. He now had numerous cuts and bruises from the debris that had flown up. One of the smaller sharp sticks embedded itself in Dean's left thigh but he didn't have time pull it out, instead just getting up and running for it, feeling like he was caught in a tornado. The beast smelled the new blood and was spurred on. Dean spotted police cars twice on the way and had to double back a couple of times before he could continue on.

By the time Dean reached the building the light was starting to fade from the sky and he was running flat out. He caught sight of Al and ran towards him under the chute. Obviously sending Dean into the eye of the storm had prompted the hunter to help out. As Dean came out the other side he turned and shot the creature just as Jess hit the release that triggered the liquid nitrogen to fall down the chute. The effect was immediate. One moment the beast was stomping the ground with a hoof as it trotted, the next it was frozen with a faint look of surprise on its face. Al handed Dean a bottle of water which he drank greedily while they hauled in the drum of Toluene. Together they pushed the frozen monster into a safe, open area of the building for burning.

Dean looked around and found an old metal rod on the ground. He had great joy in hitting the beast hard at the wither and watching it explode into tiny pieces.  
"Been… wanting… to do… that for… hours." He quipped panting before helping Jess spread the liquid over the pieces until they were thoroughly wet. Dean was given the pleasure of lighting it up since the thing had chased him around all day. He kept the fire going with more Toluene until there was nothing left but a stream of strong smelling vapor being carried away by the light breeze.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31 Home sweet home

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 31 Home sweet home

Dean shook hands with the other hunters and handed Jess's sawn off back as he made to leave.  
"Hey you know you have wood sticking out of your leg and a burn on your arm and cheek?" Jess asked.  
Dean was about to reply when a siren sounded outside getting closer very fast. The police had probably seen the dark smoke leave the factory and were coming for a look.

The hunters split like birds, Jess and Al jumping in a waiting truck, and Dean running outside to the shrubs. Dean headed back to the Impala having to keep to the bushes as the police stepped up their search for something that no longer existed. At least he didn't have to run all the way back. He did walk as fast as his sore leg would allow however. He collected his jacket and shotgun from behind the log and had to wait until the coast was clear before getting into the Impala and driving away. It was a chance for him to get his breath back and slip his jacket back on.

Dean placed a quick call to Sam's phone but Bobby answered, saying he had finally gotten Sam to take a break from pacing and looking out the window. Dean decided not to stop, hearing the worry in Bobby's voice and seeing police in the area so he drove straight through to the junk yard. The bleeding had all but stopped on his leg and he knew the stick still being in there was probably helping. He had thrown his jacket over his sweat soaked T shirt which also hid many of the cuts and bruises. Dean made it to the yard in just over two hours shaking his head a lot for the last ten miles. The adrenaline from the day had worn out and he was very tired. Dean parked the car and limped into the dimly lit house. He was so tired he bumped into the porch and doorway twice before finding his way through.

He had only taken two steps inside when Bobby pounced on him in a low voice.  
"Dean! What the hell are you doin' here so soon?"  
"Lots of police in the area, Bobby. I had to scat while I could." Dean croaked needing more water even though he had some on the way there.  
"Didn't even take time to care for that?" Bobby pointed to Dean's leg, which blood could clearly be seen running down the lighter material and the light center of the wood.  
"No. Where's Sammy?"

Bobby led Dean to the couch in front of the fire and pushed the hunter down as he spoke."Sit down before you fall down." Dean didn't fight him much as he was so tired he felt a bit staggerey.  
"Down in the panic room. I'm keeping him busy with a bunch of new sigils. He's been driving me crazy with his pacing. I will go get him. Stay. Here." Bobby demanded with a pointed finger.

Dean lay quietly on the couch with his injured side to the fire on the edge of the sofa. He knew he must look a sight with his swollen eye, cuts on his face, cuts and bruises all over and a stick sticking out of his leg but he was extremely keen to see Sam and continue where they had left off. He was also worried Sam would do his normal overthink of things and be worried about them even after what he had left Sam with.

Dean wriggled slightly in anticipation as he heard Bobby's feet fade off down the stairs. He had been thinking of this reunion all the way home and was surprised how excited he was to get back to Sam. He hadn't even been gone that long. He knew part of it was because of how sidetracked he had gotten was but the rest was a definite wanting to hold Sam in his arms again and get back to the kissing that they had done before he left. It had taken some time behind the wheel driving to rescue Bobby for it to fade away and for him to calm down enough to start thinking about the job which had surprised him. With girls he seemed to be able to click a switch and go from having fun to hunting in an instant. Not so with Sam it seemed.

Dean squirmed again as he heard Sam's feet clatter up the stairs. Dean found himself raising his head and shoulders off the couch cushions as Sam strode toward the room. Dean's lax hands on his belly went to his sides and he slid his arms backward so he could slide his elbows back and raise up higher.  
"Dean!"

Sam slid to a halt at the threshold drinking in Dean in the orange glow from the fire. He was dismayed at Dean's condition but extremely happy to see him. Dean's hand lying on the couch motioned him to come to him. Sam strode the few steps quickly, going down on one knee as Dean lay back down and opened his arms for him. Sam hugged Dean strongly digging his nose into his warm neck. He felt like they had been parted for years but in truth it was less than forty eight hours. Dean closed his arms around Sam's back showing him how sorry he was to be delayed so long.

Dean to breathed Sam in hugging into his warmth.  
"I missed you too, Sammy."  
The words were whispered but held a heavy weight.  
"So much De, so much." Sam gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips before going back to his warm neck with a shivery exhale.  
There was nothing more to say but hold on to each other for the few seconds until Bobby stomped up the stairs and through the kitchen to them. They broke apart with a final squeeze each. When Bobby came into the room with the big first aid kit and a bottle of water, Sam was kneeling over Dean's thigh examining the stick. Bobby turned on the lamp so they could see what they were doing.

Bobby handed Sam the blunt nose scissors and he set to work slowly cutting away the leg of the jeans above the wound. Bobby watched with wonder how Sam's large hands were so gentle with Dean. They shouldn't have to know how to care for each other like this but they were always each other's best caretakers in times of injury. Bobby was kind of surprised Sam hadn't reamed Dean out over taking better care of himself but maybe he already had. In any case he didn't have the Sam Winchester patterned bitch face on but the caring concerned brother going in spades.

Bobby took both Dean's boots off and the pant leg while Sam worked out the best way to remove the offending object. Sam decided on the correct angle and had Bobby hold down Dean's leg while he pulled it out in one clean tug. Dean didn't so much as murmur as the small stick was removed but was glad to have Sam's hand in his to help guide him through the pain. They both knew that sometimes the small ones hurt worse than the larger ones.

Sam had the wound cleaned, stitched and bandaged very quickly. It wasn't as big as Sam initially thought needing only five stiches. He moved on to Dean's eye before he could argue using a pen light from the kit to see inside the swelling.  
"Hold steady, Dean. Bobby you got a steak?"  
"Yep. Be right back."

Bobby had pulled a steak out of the freezer when he had returned the night before expecting Dean to be right behind him. It had thawed nicely in the fridge and he cut off a piece the right size and took it to Sam to find Sam had washed the cuts and burns and was ready for the steak. By this time Dean's eyes were half closed in sleep when he wasn't knuckling them tiredly. The poor boy looked exhausted. Sam unwrapped Dean's hands and between them they decided to let them get some air after another wash. Bobby went upstairs to fetch blankets while Sam packed up the kit after insuring Dean had painkillers in him.  
"You okay De? When did you eat last?"  
"The hamburger with you."  
"Dean!"  
"I never had a chance."  
"As much as I like how much your muscles are sticking up all over, I wish you had taken the time. You need to put on some weight. What about sleep?"  
"What about it?" Dean said innocently.  
"De seriously. I am going to sit here next to you and make sure you get some sleep, after you have eaten of course."

Sam was still talking to Dean in a low voice when Bobby returned with the blankets. Sam got up and headed for the kitchen as Bobby came closer and swathered Dean in blankets. Bobby followed Sam to the kitchen where Sam was making three burgers. Bobby started helping without being told and they soon settled back in the living room with Dean. Bobby sat in the armchair and Sam on the floor against the sofa by Dean's feet. Bobby and Sam grilled Dean for the next half hour as they ate. Sam liked the sound of Al. By the way Dean spoke of him he would have some tales to tell. Sam and Bobby could only shake their heads in amazement at how the bull ended up chasing him all over the countryside, when he was only there to drop off the dagger. Both hunters credited Dean with the great idea of the liquid nitrogen but Dean merely shrugged tiredly.

Bobby left them to it when both boys were blinking tiredly and Dean had pushed one of his blankets over Sam's shoulders. Bobby knew better to argue with them and tell them to go upstairs. They were both as stubborn as each other and he recognized Dean being too tired to haul himself upstairs. The best he could do was afford them a little privacy.

As soon as Bobby stopped clumping around upstairs, Sam butt wriggled down to the other end of the couch and leaned his head back against Dean's shoulder. Dean recognized Sam wanting to be close and draped his left arm around Sam's chest. Sam cuddled into Dean's shoulder trying to keep his weight off but breathing him in and enjoying the warmth. Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and he turned so they could share a short soft kiss. Dean slid the fingers of his left hand over Sams face as they kissed sending a shiver up Sam's spine. Any lingering worry Sam had about them melted away at the way Dean kissed him with care and gentleness.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Me? You're the one getting hurt again. Only the relief of seeing you again is stopping me being pissed with you."  
"Sorry Sammy, I honestly wanted to get back to you, things just spiraled out of control. I'm just happy to be back here with you pissed or not."  
Dean's still croaky voice melted Sam's heart. "You're lucky I can't stay mad at you."  
"Is that cause I'm adorable or you love me so much?"  
Sam opened his mouth to reply but Dean stopped all thought by sweeping in for a kiss. This kiss was a direct copy of the one he had left Sam with and neither minded sore necks due to the different position. Dean finished the kiss off by nipping at Sam's lips then licking them over to ensure Sam got the picture that he had missed him.

Dean kissed his way up Sam's face to the top of his head before leaning back in the pillows with his arm still wrapped around Sam. Sam's arm came up to Dean's as he leaned his head back into Dean's shoulder.  
"I love you, De."  
"Love you to, Sammy."  
In no time at all they were both sound asleep before the fire.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32 Dean Winchester doesnt spoon

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 32 Dean Winchester doesn't spoon does he_?_

When Bobby came downstairs in the morning Dean was still asleep on the couch with one arm trailing to the floor where a blanket lay scrunched up. Sam was banging around in the kitchen so Bobby headed out to help him. Sam was attempting to make pancakes and had mess everywhere. Bobby quickly helped get things in order and they soon had breakfast ready. They took plates of food and cups of coffee into Dean.

Bobby set to work making a fire while Sam woke Dean gently running a hand through his hair. Sam wanted to kiss Dean but Bobby was to close. By the look in Dean's eyes when he woke, Dean was thinking the same thing. He knew it was so when Dean licked his plump lips. Sam watched his tongue with interest and had to gulp around a huge lump in his throat. Despite his cuts, burns, bruises and smelling like smoke and sweat he still looked as cute and childlike as he always did when he woke up. Sam had to turn and help Bobby to serve up before he dove onto Dean. The pancakes were a little uncooked in the center but otherwise okay.

When they were done Dean fell back to sleep and Bobby and Sam cleaned up. Dean slept the day away on the couch with Sam coming in now and again to fuss over him and make sure he had food, fluids, medication and sneaking a quick kiss or touch whenever possible. Bobby hardly left them alone seeming to think it was his fault Dean had been hurt.

Sam and Bobby were in the kitchen fixing dinner when Dean lifted himself off the couch for first time that day. He was truly exhausted but wanted to spend time with Sam alone as soon as he got the chance. He went to the downstairs bathroom and peed for what felt like a week. After washing his face and hands, he limped slowly into the kitchen to find the others. He found his leg wasn't too sore at all and his eye had come down nicely. All in all he felt much better although fairly stiff from all the running. Sam and Bobby both exclaimed in surprise in seeing him up and around. Dean soon realized that sleeping the day away might have been the reason they were overly concerned and fussed over him as he insisted he wanted to help with dinner. In the end they let him butter bread but he insisted they eat at the kitchen table.

Dean stood and helped dry the dishes but then he was pointed to the couch again.  
"Can I at least have some sweats and a new shirt? These one legged jeans are annoying."  
"No problem."  
Sam went upstairs to grab clothes for Dean then took them back downstairs. To Sam's surprise Dean stood up where he was and stripped off his cut up jeans.  
"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked.  
"Taking a conference call in the library."  
"Oh, okay."  
Sam was a little distracted as he helped Dean change but was aware Bobby was still in the next room.  
"Hey, you wanna watch a movie? I could grab some snacks, pop some popcorn, maybe open a beer."

Dean grinned at Sam as he handed his smoky, singed clothes over for the trash.  
"You asking me on a date, Sammy?"  
"No, you big lug."  
"Big lug? Clearly you're the big lug."  
"Anyway I ask you on a date, you'll know."  
"Aw, can't wait for that."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"You put it out there."  
"I guess I did. Anyway the movie?"  
"Sure, Sammy."

Dean put on a smash bang action movie for them to watch and Sam came back with the snacks. Sam sat close to Dean but not to close. After a while Dean noticed Sam wriggling slowly closer.  
"Toss that blanket up, Sammy."  
"You cold?"  
"A little."  
Dean spread the blanket over the both of them then slid a hand over to Sam's nearest hand under the covers. Sam's grin was wide when he realized Dean was providing them a way of being close with Bobby still around. Sam let his fingers gently smooth over the raspy torn skin of Dean's palms, trying to sooth the warm skin with his cool fingertips.

When the movie finished Dean was ready for bed so he headed upstairs to get ready. Sam hovered when he climbed the stairs then went back down to tidy up and get Dean more meds. Sam was a little sad to see Dean lying on his back in bed with his eyes almost closed. He had been hoping to have some alone time with Dean before they went to sleep. Dean took the meds with thanks. Sam then got ready for bed.

He was about to get into the other bed when he felt Dean's hand on the back of his leg. When he turned Dean had the covers pulled back for him to slip in.  
"What about your leg?"  
"I have it covered." Dean slurred, patting the bed impatiently.  
He was still very tired but wanted Sam with him.  
"What about Bobby?"  
"He doesn't come in when one of us is injured after we both got the flu that year."  
"Oh, yeah."  
Sam slipped in and Dean turned him as he lowered himself so he was facing out of the bed with his back to Dean's chest. It was a single and not ideal for two but Dean jammed himself next to the wall and wrapped his arms around Sam after insuring the blankets were pooled around Sam's chest where he liked them. Dean was right, like this Sam's ability to kick Dean's newly injured leg was minimal.

Dean's left arm curled over Sam's belly and his right slipped under Sam's neck surprising Sam how well Dean's arm fit between his shoulder and the pillow. It felt natural and easy despite the fact Dean was the shorter of the two and was behind him. Sam's left hand came down to Dean's left and threaded his fingers through Dean's. Dean fidgeted a little before settling his head on the back of Sam's neck.  
"Are we spooning, Dean?" Sam asked with a soft tease.  
"Only for you, Sammy," came Dean's gruff but soft reply.

Sam's grin went wider. His brother was cuddling him and not backing down from the teasing. Wonders would never cease. Dean's right arm curled towards Sam's body as he cuddled closer to Sam's warm body and closed his eyes. Sam tightened his left hand in Dean's.  
"Night, De."  
There was quiet for a few moments and Sam thought Dean was asleep until his warm breath was suddenly in his ear.  
"Night, Sammy. Love you babe." It was a little slurred but so soft it was barely more than a whisper.

Sam knew he had a goofy grin as he pushed his back into Dean's front. Sam was incredibly warm and comfortable in his brothers arms happy to have those big, broad shoulders wrapped around him keeping him safe. In no time at all the brothers were sleeping deeply merged together like they were always supposed to be.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33 I know you but I don't know

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 33 I know you but don't know you.

Sam woke up the next morning feeling like he had just had the best sleep in years. He loved waking up in Dean's arms and loathed to leave them but his bladder thought otherwise. Sam slipped out of bed and used the bathroom. When he went back to the bedroom Dean had curled both arms around Sam's pillow and was hugging it tightly. Sam decided to head downstairs and get a start on breakfast. He had been buoyed a little by his halfway successful attempt at pancakes the day before and wanted another go.

Dean woke a half hour later and found Sam gone from the bed. He got up slowly and decided on a shower as he still smelled a little like smoke and sweat. He wrapped his thigh in a plastic bag from his duffle and kept that leg out of the water as much as possible. His cuts and burns stung but it was worth it for the clean feeling he got lathering the soap and washing the soot out of his hair. His hands stung pretty bad but he just kept rinsing them out, leaving them a little red when he had finished. He dressed in sweats and a T shirt mainly to keep the pressure off his stiches. He wanted to spend some time relaxing and getting to know his brother a little better not have him bitching and fussing over him. The extra benefit of the lose fitting pants was if he got a little excited downstairs he could hide it if Sam wasn't in the mood or felt rushed.

Dean threw on socks and a button down to keep warm and found Sam working away at the stove in the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess of pans and dishes like Sam had several tries. Dean coughed softly so Sam knew he was there and walked towards him. Sam smiled then made to go back to work. There was no sign of Bobby so Dean took a risk and cuddled Sam from behind, kissing the back of his neck softly. Sam groaned and spun around grasping Dean by both sides of his face and pulling his lips to his where they meet in a rough tangle of lips and teeth.

Sam let his knees bend as he lowered himself the two inches he needed to put them on level footing and slid his arms down and around Dean's back feeling his warm back muscles through his shirt. Dean was surprised when Sam pushed into his mouth deeper with a louder groan and ran his hands up and down his back like he couldn't get enough. At Sam's groan Dean applied his tongue to Sam's making the younger man moan louder as his hands traced the lines of Sam's hips through his T shirt. Sam had wanted to map out Dean's mouth as he had his but Dean's tounge wrapped around his was very distracting and he could concentrate only on the pleasure he was enjoying.

They eventually had to come up for air and the first thing Dean noticed was burning pancakes.  
"Sammy, the food!"  
"Shit!"  
Sam dished the food up putting the partially burned one on his plate.  
"Hey Sam, where is Bobby?"  
"He said he had to go to Alaska. Is that code for I know what's going on and want no part of it?"  
"No its code for he has a job to do in Alaska. It's okay Sam, he told me about it when we were tracking down Stan. It's probably what he was doing on that conference call yesterday. It's the real deal. He has been going once a year since we were kids."

Sam looked at Dean over his coffee.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I went with him when I was twelve."  
"You did? I don't remember that."  
"Dad was supposed to go but broke his ankle the night before. That's the reason I hate to fly by the way. The turbulence was so bad on the way back the pilot apologized. Bobby threw up."  
"No wonder you hate it."  
Dean frowned at Sam. "Something else bothering you, Sammy?"  
Sam sighed. "I just …I feel weird around Bobby. I mean I apologized for all that stuff I did but it must be hard for him to look past."  
"Has Bobby said anything?"

Sam could hear the defensive tone in Dean's voice. "No, just whenever we are alone it feels like there is an elephant in the room. I know you are his favorite but I would just like to be back to the way it was before."  
"I can talk to him if you like. I don't have to say you asked me to."  
"Thanks De. Bobby is family and I don't want us to be uncomfortable around each other."  
"Yeah, we wanna relax and take is easy while we are here."  
"Speaking of which. I've been thinking about what you said before you left, about taking it slow and doing it right. I agree with you. This is special and we have the weird situation of starting a relationship after knowing each other for years."  
"What are you saying?" Dean frowned slightly.  
"Just that when I first go out with someone, I might take you out to dinner and get to know you. We already know so much about each other but I think we need to remove ourselves from our everyday environment to know more about each other. What about you? If you just met me and decided you wanted to go out with me, what would you do if you thought you really wanted to make it work?"

Dean took a deep breath thinking hard about what Sam had said."I guess I would ask you out for coffee, gauge your interest."  
"Good."  
"Then dinner like you said. Depending on your trust level, a movie or another dinner before I asked you back to my place." Dean spoke slowly as he thought.  
"For sex? After two dates?"  
"Pizza and a movie, Sam. Get your mind out of the gutter. Technically it's three, anyway."  
"What's the level of trust thing?"  
"Movie theaters are dark and sometimes they are pretty empty."  
"You've had dates knock you back on the movies?"  
"A couple. It's okay, another dinner doesn't hurt. Hey, are you asking me on a date, Sammy?"

Sam gathered the dishes and took them to the sink.  
"Not a date in the conventional sense. I think we should get away from any reminders of hunting just a couple of times to get the ball rolling. We could go out to lunch or the movies. I pay for me, you pay for you, like a couple of friends out together. Nothing romantic about it at all."  
"What are you hoping to get out of it?"  
"I just want to know the real Dean without hunting influencing it."  
Dean nodded. "Okay."  
"How about we go to lunch at that steak place near the mall? Then after we could go to the mall and browse the shops. I want to pick up some normal books to read while I am here."  
"There had to be books in there somewhere didn't there," Dean joked, "Okay, Sammy. What do you want to do till then?"  
"I will leave that up to you."  
"Sweet." Dean pulled Sam back to him for a kiss.  
"But you do need those dressings changed first."  
"Damn."

Sam chuckled as he set about doing the dishes. Dean got up and helped dry up, then dragged Sam over to the couch in the library. Dean positioned them so they were close and pulled Sam to him for a slow smoldering kiss. Despite the fact they had just eaten, Dean slipped his tongue in Sam's mouth without preamble. Dean leaned back on the couch and pulled Sam with him and Sam got the hint as he took over the kiss. Sam liked that Dean was showing him he didn't mind not being in charge sometimes. Dean's hands moved over Sam's back. Sam held himself with his arms locked either side of Dean's body. They kissed until one of Sam's arms gave out and he leaned on one elbow so they could continue. Dean's hands moved up to the back of Sam's neck and played with his hair and skin making Sam groan. Sam was keeping away from Dean's injuries not pushing him to hard. Sam nearly feel on Dean in surprise when Dean sucked Sam's tounge into his mouth then stayed still and let Sam explore. Dean found it hard not to take the lead from Sam but it was important Sam be an equal in the relationship, so Dean laid back and enjoyed Sam taking all he could get. He found himself enjoying the plunge of Sam's tounge and thought it was lucky he had put sweat pants on.

After a while Sam got up and got the first aid kit to dress Dean's wounds again. Dean didn't make it any easier by sneaking kisses in but Sam liked it. Dean didn't seemed worried about his wounds at all, more concerned about getting his lips on Sam's. Sam finally got the job done and went upstairs for a shower, a cold one. Dean dressed to go out, sliding his loosest jeans over his bandaged thigh. It wasn't officially a date but Dean put on the shirt that Sam picked out for him at the shop. He wanted to show Sam he could play along and was serious about their relationship.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34 Getting to know you

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 34 Getting to know you

Dean drove them to the steakhouse, Sam seeming pleased about Dean's clothing choice without saying anything. They sat across from each other but Dean leaned his good leg against Sam's under the table making him smile. The waitress did a double take at Dean's appearance then kept her distance. Sam had to admit Dean looked like he had done five rounds with Mike Tyson with all his different healing stages. She probably thought he was trouble despite his wide friendly smile. They both had steak with vegetables and coffee instead of beer as Dean wanted but Sam refused him because of the pain killers and anti-biotics he was on. Sam decided they were settled enough, when they were well into their food, for questions.  
"So Dean, favorite color?"  
"Black, of course."  
"Favorite state?"  
"Um…probably South Dakota. Favorite flavor of ice cream?"  
"Ah…" Sam thought as he chewed his steak liking that Dean was playing along. "Rocky road or vanilla depending on the mood. Favorite thing to do on a day off?"  
"Day off everything? Hang with my little brother. Remember when we used to spend the odd lazy Sunday at the movies, then the arcade before an ice cream dinner?"

Sam nodded. "The few Sundays we did get to ourselves were fun. Favorite book?"  
"Do skin mags count?"  
"No! Neither do car mags."  
"Hm. _The shinning,_ maybe. I dunno. That _Dark Tower _series was good so one of those. What about you?"  
"Eh to many to list. Maybe _Sherlock Homes_ or _A time to kill_."  
"Grisham, cool."  
"You know Grisham?"  
"Read all those books. They were better than the movies."

Sam stared at Dean with wide eyes as if seeing him for the first time. He was suddenly glad they had done this.  
"How did you get so good with chemicals?"  
"I'm good?" Dean asked as he shoved steak in his mouth.  
"Very. I mean, I've known since we were kids cause if there was a hunt with anything to do with them dad would get you to set it up."  
"I guess it started when there was this hunt when I was ten or so. Dad found this creature he could kill with sodium hydroxide. I don't even remember what the thing was called but he didn't know anything about it and asked me to look it up in the library. I became an expert on the stuff and even saved his life by making… him take a bar of soap. He thought I was nuts. After that he gave me all the assignments with chemicals in them."  
Sam nodded thoughtfully at Dean calling hunt research 'assignments.' "I bet you excelled in science at school." Sam hedged knowing Dean had changed his test results but wanting him to say it himself.

Dean looked up at Sam as he cut his steak.  
"I did okay."  
"Come on Dean, you can do better than that."  
Dean saw Sam trying the doe eyes on him yet again and sighed. "More than all right, I guess."  
"Your report cards never said that."  
"Changed em'"  
"Why?"  
Sam spoke softly making Dean think he already knew he had changed the reports.  
Dean shrugged. "Don't really know. Dad didn't look at them so I guess it was so it looked like I didn't care about school in case he saw em. When I dropped out no one cared."

Sam gulped around a lump. "I cared, Dean. I fought with dad to make you stay."  
"I know, I was there. I hated that fight. I hated the two people I loved the most fighting over me." Dean chewed the last bite of steak and swallowed with a grimace at the memory.  
Sam ordered more coffee for them keen to keep the conversation going even though it had drifted off topic a bit. He guessed they were still learning stuff about each other, even if it was a bit painful.  
"I remember you getting in the middle and almost getting punched."  
"Yeah, anyway we kind of got off topic there, Sammy."  
"I know but I want to understand you better, Dean."  
"You sure?" Dean grinned cheekily. "If I remember correctly you called me crude and filthy pig not so long ago."  
"That was five years ago, Dean. I can't believe you're still hanging onto that."  
"I'm not." Dean said a little sharply.  
"I was joking, Dean."

Dean looked out the window instead of replying and Sam's gut dropped like he was in a falling elevator.  
"I'm sorry, Dean."  
"It was years ago. Forget it." Dean said softly, smiling at Sam to let him know not to dwell on it.  
"Why do you do that, Dean? Why do you act like your feelings are not important?"  
"Cause feelings aren't important, Sam."

At this point in the conversation Sam would normally argue like a lawyer about the importance of feelings but they have been there several times before and Sam knows how it always goes. Dean denies the need for feelings and states it doesn't matter what he wants. He is there for his family, the hunt and nothing else. He never says what he wants only what his family needs and what he needs to do for others. This particular argument ends the same way every time, one or both of them walking out. Sam doesn't want this to happen so finally asks the question softly that he should have asked years ago.  
"Why not, Dean?"  
Dean was surprised for a second then came out of the funk he was getting into.  
"People think too much. They grind away and mull things over so much it changes who they are. It's the same with feelings. You let them get together with the thoughts and pretty soon they are changing who you are and what you stand for. They get too serious. It stops the real person from getting out."

Dean looked down slightly embarrassed to have let his view out even to Sam. He waited for Sam to mock him.  
"So that's why you don't show your feelings? Why you keep them locked away so much? I never thought of it like that. How did you?"  
"I took a psych class at UCLA as a cover for a job. The professor was pretty good. I learned a lot."  
"You took a class at university?"  
"Think I'm too dumb to look the part?"  
"No Dean, I don't." Sam touched Dean's hand briefly on the table. "I just thought you wouldn't want to, with me being at school and all."  
"Oh sorry, Sammy. It's just dad said I wouldn't pull it off. I guess I did it to prove him wrong and to get the job done. That came before my feelings about you. At least that's what I tried to do. I actually enjoyed it and stayed longer than I needed to. Not by much though."

Sam looked at Dean's wistful face happy he was looking more upbeat.  
"Maybe you should go back and get a degree. You are plenty smart enough."  
"Nah, I leave that stuff for you, Sammy."  
Sam wanted to disagree but saw Dean was smiling with a real smile for the first time in a few minutes. He planned on keeping it there for the rest of the day so resolved to steer away from painful subjects.  
"So anyway, what's your favorite movie of all time?"  
Sam was surprised when Dean listed his top ten and pushed Sam to do the same. The rest of their lunch was spent tossing back facts about themselves and a lot less serious than it had been.

* * *

Afterward they went to the mall as Sam suggested. Dean felt a little nervous at first to be out with his brother shopping now they were together but soon relaxed when Sam acted like normal and it soon felt like they were to brothers out for some fun. Sam bought books at the bookstore in which Dean acted like he hated every minute but bought two books. Dean bought a few more movies from the DVD store and surprised Sam by buying a game console and some games from the game store. It made Sam feel like Dean was committed to resting as he promised because he knew Dean had mentioned getting a game set up and leaving it at Bobby's several times over the years. Dean was starting to limp a little heavier, so Sam took them back to the junkyard, and made Dean sit while he unloaded.

Dean set up the game console and they spent the afternoon being guys and trying to beat each other at driving games. Sam lost and had to make dinner but they kept it to sandwiches due to their big lunch. They watched a new movie after dinner, Dean pulling Sam to his chest so they could lie together even though Bobby's couch was a bit small. Sam locked up while Dean went up to get ready for bed.

By the time Sam was ready for bed, Dean was blinking slowly with tiredness like he had been throughout the movie. Sam was a little nervous as to which bed he should get into and if Dean expected anything from him. Sam really wanted to get to know Dean on a more intimate level but felt like if he started something he couldn't stop and he didn't want to hurt Dean but even worse he had no idea what to do. He had the basic understanding of what guys did with guys but Sam being Sam wanted to know everything he could to make it a great experience for both of them.

Dean had the covers open and his arm spread out under the pillow that clearly said 'same as last night.' Sam took the hint and settled back against Dean in the exact same position as the night before. Sam sighed in contentment and relief, asleep in mere minutes with Dean's warm breath on his neck.

Sam woke before Dean the next morning, for the second time in his warm embrace. Sam wanted to stay but had research to do. He took his laptop downstairs and spent an hour finding out what he could about male to male sex. When he heard Dean use the bathroom upstairs, he closed the computer and made them breakfast mulling over what he had learned. He wanted to do more research before they did anything but he was starting to understand what was required. He was also a little worried Dean would already have itchy feet despite the fact he had promised.

What he really didn't want was for Dean to suddenly change his mind about a relationship with him. Especially if they started to do something and Dean decided he didn't like it. When Dean came into the room dressed in sweats and a T shirt Sam couldn't help but turn and scoop his cuddly looking, just out of bed brother into his arms.

Dean grinned and cuddled into Sam, grinning even wider when Sam's lips found his and kissed him softly.  
"Breakfast is almost done, De."  
"Breakfast? I want more Sammy." Dean pouted.  
Sam grinned back at Dean's cute bed ruffled hair, sleepy eyes and plump lips. He couldn't deny him. Sam pressed back and let Dean take what he wanted in his sleepy state. Sam could feel himself blushing as Dean made groaning noises as he licked into his mouth. Dean sure sounded like he was really enjoying himself. Sam felt pretty good himself as Dean's hands roamed up his back and over his shoulders. He had an idea Dean would be good with his hands and this proved it. Dean was using them more everytime they kissed. Sam wanted a lot more but knew the situation had to be right.

Sam had to step back so save breakfast yet again.  
"More later, De."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
Dean made coffee and helped Sam serve up his more successful serving of pancakes.  
"What are you planning today, Dean?"  
Dean made a thoughtful face around his mouthful before swallowing and smiling at Sam. "Mmm, thought I might pull the engine out of the Impala and give it a once over, then fix Bobby's truck."  
Sam raised his eyebrows then frowned. "Don't you think you should be resting?"  
"Yep. Resting with you little brother, no question."  
Sam realized Dean was joking with him and gave him a light shove. "Very funny. So just hanging out…"  
"…like we said. Yeah Sammy, sounds good."

Sam grinned and handed Dean another pancake.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Just happy we are staying."  
Dean frowned slightly. "Did you doubt I would stay?"  
"No. I just get a little unsure sometimes. This is all new, to both of us."  
"No problems. Let's just relax and take it easy for a bit. One day at a time. I will let you know if I feel like I want to move on. This is a partnership, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you get to have a say as well." Dean smiled.  
"Cool. Well I say you have to eat up, you're far too skinny."  
"You keep feeding me this well while we are lying around I'm gonna have a huge belly when we finally leave here." Dean smiled as he shoved more pancake down.  
Sam grinned to himself as he got up to do the dishes. He had plans to work the food off Dean with bedroom activity but wasn't bold enough to put it into words just yet.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35 Who made who

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 35 Who made who

Sam changed Dean's bandages and examined all wounds before going up for a shower and changing. Dean was playing a game when Sam came back down and Sam joined him for some fun. Dean surprised Sam by laying his wounded leg over Sam's right as they battled it out. At lunchtime they sat together on Bobby's porch and ate ham sandwiches in the sun. Dean took the plates in when they finished and came back with steaming cups of coffee for the two of them. Dean leaned over and kissed Sam halfway through his cup, nearly knocking Sam on his ass in surprise.

He never thought he would see the day that Dean showed affection in public. Well, okay it was Bobby's porch and there wasn't another soul around for miles, but still. Sam reciprocated then relaxed against Dean, shifting around until Dean was holding him up against his chest. Sam played with the fingers of Dean's right hand getting flicks and squeezes back at first but nothing after five minutes. Sam looked up to find Dean had his eyes shut in almost sleep. Sam smiled and nudged Dean in the side softly.

Dean's eyes opened tiredly and he yawned widely with a smile, enjoying how relaxed he felt here at Bobby's just hanging out with Sam. He hadn't realized just how tired he was and how much he needed a break.  
"You should go up for a nap, De."  
They stood and walked back inside.  
"No kidding. I'm so tired." Dean yawned again. "This break was a great idea. Now I'm going upstairs to have a nap like a grandma." Dean grizzled a little as he walked off after patting Sam on the ass.

Sam watched Dean walk up the stairs with a soft smile. It was so rare for Dean to take time out for himself and rest when he needed it that Sam was glad when he did. Dean yawning and stretching his arms up revealing his flat belly, had Sam grinning wider and licking his lips.

While Dean had his rest Sam hit the net again trying to soak up as much info as he could. He wanted to appear confident to Dean when he was far from it. He knew Dean didn't have any experience in this area either but Dean was Dean. He exuded sex appeal and confidence and would always know what he was doing. Sam at least wanted to know what to expect. By the time Sam heard the shower turn on upstairs he felt more nervous than he had before. He still wanted Dean like crazy but didn't want to hurt him.

Dean hopped downstairs dressed in sweats and a tight black tee with moisture still dripping off his clean hair. Sam had to gulp before he could speak.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Hell yes!" Dean pulled Sam up and engulfed him in a big hug.  
"You_ are_ feelin good."  
"Told ya."  
Dean buried his nose in Sam's neck then slowly applied his lips, kissing up Sam's long neck. Sam shivered with a soft groan pulling his head back to expose more neck for Dean to get at. He usually liked doing what Dean was doing to women but didn't know he would be effected so much to have it done to him. Sam groaned and his knees bent a little as Dean nipped the skin under his ear. Sam's breath came out shaky when Dean licked the spot slowly like he was a big sexy cat.

Sam had to pull back and look at Dean's flushed face which was deliciously sexy.  
"Jesus, Dean. That tongue should be illegal."  
"You sure you'd want that?"  
"I take it back."  
Sam moved to take Dean's tongue with his own, plunging deep into Dean's mouth and into safer territory, for now. Dean ran his hands up Sam's back making him groan again and pull away.  
"What's wrong, Sammy? My breath stink?"  
"No, Dean. Your breath is wonderful. I just want to take it slow and not hurt you."

Dean sighed. "Okay. What are you doin'?"  
Sam shut the laptop with a snap. "Just lookin at stuff."  
Dean frowned slightly sticking his bottom lip out a little, making Sam smile. "You not looking for a hunt already?"  
"No way, De. Just looking at regular stuff. Did you want to go see a movie today?"  
"I'm happy to go if you want to."  
"How about tonight?"

Dean grinned. "Is this one of your '_non dates'_?"  
"I guess so." Sam was happy to divert Dean's attention from the laptop.  
"What looks good?"

Dean wandered off to the kitchen to make coffee and Sam opened the computer, shut the browser he had open and goggled the cinemas in town.  
"Action adventure, I assume?"  
"Whatever looks good."  
Sam picked an action, spy movie and noted the time and location down. Dean bought the coffee over, kissing Sam again as he did so. Sam kept it short making Dean frown again. Dean drank his coffee at the table while Sam tapped away at the computer.

When he finished Dean took his cup to the sink to rinse it out, frowning again as he worked. Sam was giving out mixed signals that were worse than any chicks he had dated. One minute he was all over him, the next he was keeping it short and pulling away. Dean wandered into Bobby's library just looking at the shelves because they were there and it was giving him a moment to think. He spotted a shelf in the corner stacked with old board games from when they were kids.

He pulled out the one second from the bottom with a soft smile and took it over to the kitchen table where Sam was drinking his coffee staring into the distance.  
"Hey Sammy? Want a game?"  
"Of chess? You sure?"  
"You think I'm too dumb to know how to play?"  
"No I just didn't know you knew how."  
"You know how to play right?" Dean asked knowing the answer.  
"Yeah. Bobby taught me."  
"And who do you think taught Bobby?"

Dean quickly had the board set up giving Sam the white side.  
"He never said. Are you saying you did?"  
"See, you went to Stanford for a reason, Sammy."  
"Very funny. Seriously, _you_ taught Bobby?"  
"I thought we established that."  
"Where did you learn?"  
"From a book."  
Sam moved a white pawn letting Dean know the game had started.  
"You learned chess from a book, then taught Bobby? When?"

Dean moved his knight making Sam raise his eyebrows at Deans aggressive start. He should have known.  
"I had a broken arm when I was twelve. You were with dad at Pastor Jims helping him with his library for a few days. I think dad saw I was pissed and in lots of pain at having a broken arm and didn't want you to see me like that. I got the feeling he thought I would snot you one, idiot. Anyway Bobby saw I was going bat crap crazy… hanging around waiting, so he pulled out a chess book and asked me to help him learn. He had a lesson back when he was a kid from a teacher and always wanted to learn properly. He saw it as killing two birds with one stone kinda deal. Kept me busy and we both learned something."

Sam moved his pawn. "How did you get good enough to teach Bobby so he could teach me?"  
"Read books on it, well _a_ book. I bought Bobby a silver set for Christmas when I was sixteen. He keeps it out in the workshop and we have a game now and again." Dean moved his pawn close to Sam's.  
"Who win's?"  
"Me."  
"Has Bobby ever won?" Sam took Dean's pawn but Dean smiled.  
"No." Dean moved a pawn well away from Sam's.  
"You ever join a chess club at school?"  
"Yuck, no way. I normally only play when I'm injured."  
"Why?"  
"Don't like sitting around."  
Sam frowned as he moved his next pawn.  
"Getting worried, Sammy?" Dean moved a pawn.  
"No. I went to Stanford, Dean."  
"Play chess there?"  
Sam moved his knight. "No."

Dean grinned. "I played a girl from NYU once." Dean took Sam's pawn.  
"You win?"  
"I let her win. It was worth it."  
They both chuckled and three moves later Sam found himself in check.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Four moves ahead."  
"What?"

Dean re set the board as he talked. "Bobby said I was good at chess cause I see four moves ahead."  
"That's what makes you a great hunter too."  
"Good hunter, not great."  
"Only you think that, Dean. Prepare yourself for an ass kicking." Sam moved a pawn.  
"Ha! Bring it." Dean moved a knight.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36 At long last

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 36 At long last

Warning for the long awaited sex scene

Sam and Dean battled it out for just over an hour but as Dean predicted, Sam lost every game. Dean packed up the game and Sam made coffee. They drank their coffee watching TV before Sam slipped off to see if they had clean clothes to go out in. Dean caught up with Sam in the hallway outside their room. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam and drew him in for a kiss. Sam was caught slightly by surprise but reciprocated quickly. Dean pressed Sam to the wall so he couldn't escape and held a hand on his hip as he kissed him hard. Sam groaned and went to move off but Dean held him against the wall.  
"Sammy, what's up?"  
"Nothin.'"  
"Are you changing your mind about us?"  
"No way, De."  
"You keep backing away when we kiss. Am I doin it wrong?

Sam gave Dean a small smile that Dean was putting himself out there and thinking he was doing something wrong.  
"No, Dean. I'm just worried I will hurt you."  
"You are already hurting me, Sammy."  
"What do you mean?"  
Dean led Sam by the hand to the bedroom. "You are going to give me the biggest case of blue balls I've ever had."  
Sam laughed but felt a bit nervous. "Very funny, De. But seriously you sure you're ready for that? You still have a few injures healing."  
"I'm a big boy that just survived stake through the heart and being chased by a dragon slash bull. I can handle all you can dish out Sammy so just relax and do what comes natural. Stop thinking with your head and think with your other brain for once."

Dean had pushed Sam onto the bed and now pushed his open button down shirt off his shoulders. Sam still had his t shirt on as Dean pushed him down so he was laying on the bed. Dean covered Sam's body with his own and pressed his thigh between Sam's legs. Dean went down on his elbows as he took Sam's mouth, somehow making the kiss more passionate than any other he had delivered so far, stealing Sam's breath away. Sam was a little stiff seeming to Dean, like he was holding back. This from the guy who wanted this from Dean.

Dean knew exactly what made him popular with the ladies. His face was the flower to attract the bees and his way of helping his partner enjoy themselves was his honey. It was something he took pride in and had perfected over the years. He had already got enough signals from Sam to know what would get him going. Dean broke from Sam's mouth to attack his neck like he had earlier, using his hands to move Sam's neck how he wanted it.

Sam put his hands up and moved them up and down Dean's back, groaning when Dean pressed his thigh harder into Sam's groin and moving up and down. Dean could feel Sam's hardness through his jeans and kept his slow stroke in perfect timing with his tongue on Sam's neck. Sam groaned louder making Dean smile that he had been right. Still it couldn't hurt to find out what else Sam liked so he aligned his own hardness into Sam's hip, which aligned Sam up with his hip. Sam pushed up, grinding into Dean, as his hands came down to push Dean's bottom down. Sam's mouth searched out Dean's and sucked his tongue into his mouth.

Dean let Sam have at his mouth for a couple of minutes while concentrating on grinding down onto Sam slowly, aligning both of their covered dicks together. Dean gyrated his hips in a slow, hard rhythm maximizing the time they were joined making Sam moan louder and pant in his mouth. Dean was as hard as he could get and his pleasure was pooled down low, waiting to break free. Sam was pushing down hard on his bottom as his left leg curled around Dean's right thigh in an effort to get them closer. Dean abandoned Sam's mouth for his neck, feeling Sam getting closer by his breathing and thrusting up getting faster.

Dean licked up Sam's neck up to under his ear where he nipped and licked.  
"Dean." Sam groaned the word as his pleasure built fast. Dean was driving him crazy but he didn't want him to stop.  
"Sammy." Dean groaned in Sam's ear softly.  
"Oh, God." Sam moaned as Dean sunk his teeth into Sam's neck below his ear.  
Sam bucked up against Dean and it was all they both needed to find release. Dean stayed where he was as they both came down licking the hickey he had just given his brother. Dean kissed Sam again much slower and caring before rolling off to lay beside him.

Sam's hand came down on Dean's forearm and squeezed softly.  
"Thanks, Dean."  
"You don't thank me, Sam. For the record I think we both needed that."  
"No kidding. Fully dressed sex. I've never gone so fast even naked."  
"Well, we can take our time next time. I think we just needed to get that out of the way cause there was far too much sexual tension in the air. You want the first shower?"  
"No, you go ahead."  
Dean rolled back to Sam and kissed his neck. "And you didn't break me, Sam."  
Dean got up and went for a shower.

Dean had dinner cooked by the time Sam came down the stairs dressed to go to the cinema. They sat close together while they ate and Sam felt like some weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Dean made sure Sam's hair covered the bruise on his neck but liked seeing it there knowing he had done it. He noticed Sam checking it out a few times in reflective surfaces with a soft smile. At the cinema they bought their own tickets and refreshments as always but sat right up the back in an almost empty cinema. Dean surprised the hell out of Sam by leaning up against him and shared his popcorn with him. When they came out the weather had changed and it was raining softly before a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. The wind picked up to strong gusts as they shut the door of the Impala and headed home.

Since it was after midnight and the roads were deserted Sam took a chance and leaned into Dean as he drove. Dean raised his eyebrows then lifted his arm for Sam to get closer. Sam took the chance while he had it and leaned his face on Dean's chest. He was glad to have Dean's arm squeeze his shoulder as he drove, telling Sam he liked it and was happy to do it. Dean was yawning as he drove so when they arrived at Bobby's, Sam told him to go upstairs to bed while he locked up. By the time Sam was ready for bed Dean was waiting for him as he had the night before. Sam snuggled back into Dean's chest again aware he should be doing the protecting while Dean wasn't one hundred percent, yet he enjoyed being in the circle of Dean's arms again.

In the morning Sam woke alone and was a bit disappointed. He was even more disappointed to find Dean had left him breakfast in the oven and a note on the fridge that told him he was out chopping a fallen tree off Bobby's workshop. Sam ate then took two coffees out to the workshop. The coffee almost dropped from his hands when he saw Dean standing on the roof dressed only in boots and jeans, wielding an axe in the morning sun.

Sam put the coffees down on the nearest surface then went back to where he had been and watched his brother work. Dean was facing the other way so Sam had a great view of his bare, broad, muscular back as he worked. Sam noticed there was sweat running down Dean's torso making it just that little bit sexier and making Sam gulp. Dean turned slightly to the side showing Sam his flank as he chopped the wood. Sam stared as Dean worked the muscles stretching over his ribs that he could easily see from the ground. Dean's jeans had slipped a little showing Sam his hip bones. Sam thought Dean still looked a little skinny but very fit.

The wood parted that Dean had been working on. Sam didn't have time to look away as Dean wiped his brow with the back of his hand and turn towards him with a small smile.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Me? Look at you on the roof. Is your leg okay? Everything all right?"  
"Yeah. Bobby would be pissed if this tree did damage to his roof. Best get it off quickly."  
"You finished?"  
"Comin down now."  
"Be careful."  
Dean tossed the pieces of tree off the roof and almost slid down the ladder. Sam was disappointed when he came around the front of the workshop with his t shirt back on and the axe over his shoulder.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37 So we're cool now right?

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 37 So we're cool now right?

Another sex scene

Dean put the axe away and picked up his coffee.  
"Why were you using the axe? Doesn't Bobby have a chainsaw?"  
"He does but I don't know who he got to fix it cause it won't start. Jobs done now anyway. Let's head inside."  
Coffees in hand they strolled inside and went straight for the games console. After a half hour of game time Dean paused the machine, turned the TV off and turned to Sam.  
"Your turn, I think."  
Without preamble Dean pulled Sam on top of him as he laid down on the threadbare mat.  
"What, Dean? What are you doing?"  
"It's your turn." Dean pushed his groin up into Sam's which responded without him thinking.  
"What here on the floor?"  
"Worried about your knees, princess?"  
"No, worried about Bobby wandering in."  
"He rang this morning. He will be gone for at least four more days. And don't even mention my leg or I'll kick your ass."

Sam had his weight almost all the way off Dean and decided just to let a little weight fall on him at the hips. Dean's hips lifted up into Sam's and rolled just the right way to have Sam groaning and rolling back.  
"That's it, Sammy. I want you to grind down on me, just like that."  
A shiver ran down Sam's back at the huskiness of Dean's voice as he did just as Dean asked. Sam leaned down on his hands and kissed Dean deeply. Dean's hands flew over Sam's back and he had to break off from Dean's mouth to get some air. He groaned loudly when Dean's hands went under his shirt and fluttered up the skin. Sam's lips fell on Dean's neck and it was a natural reaction to kiss and lick as Dean's hands pressed his bottom down as they ground against each other.

Dean groaned as Sam went to work on his neck nipping and sucking as he ground down really getting into it as pleasure radiated through him, centering at his groin. Dean pushed his neck forward for Sam to get at and used Sam's occupation to unbutton his jean's and slide them down a little. Sam groaned at feeling Dean's hardness through the thinness of his boxers. Dean took the chance and pushed Sam's sweats down so they were now grinding though just two thin layers of cotton underwear.

Dean's hands on the thin layer of material covering his ass was enough to have Sam panting for release.  
"De, now please."  
"Yeah, Sammy."  
Dean sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth and thrust up so hard Sam's arms straightened out. Sam came with a long drawn out moan. Dean came right behind him choking his name on Sam's lips with his own. Sam rocked his hips against Dean's until they were both finished and coming down. Sam's body was resting against Dean's as he got control and rolled off. Sam hitched his sweats back up as he rolled off, keen to hide his wetness and embarrassment of going so quickly. Dean did'nt move, just hitched his jeans back up but leaving them open. Sam stole little glances at him. His jean's covered most of his underwear but there was a large wet spot on Dean's left hip he couldn't miss.

Sam went to get up but Dean pulled him back to him and kissed him again.  
"You okay, Sammy? You seem a bit stiff."  
"Not anymore." Sam grinned.  
"No second thoughts?"  
"Never. But sorry for going so quick."  
"Don't apologize for anything, Sammy. We are together now so you do what you feel like with no repercussions, okay?"  
Dean had been rubbing a hand under Sam's chin as he spoke ensuring his brothers attention.

"Thanks, Dean. You want the first shower?"  
"I'm okay here for a few minutes."  
"Be right back."  
Sam kissed Dean's lips before he got up to show Dean he understood then had a quick shower.

When he returned Dean was laying where he had been with his right arm under his head and his eyes shut. Sam leaned down and ran a hand through his hair.  
"You ready for a shower, babe?"  
Dean opened his eyes slowly mesmerizing Sam with the way his long lashes fluttered before settling.  
"Mmm, yeah. I'm starting to get crusty." Dean rose slowly.  
"Crude, Dean."  
"Ah, you love it."  
Dean walked to the bathroom. As he did his pants slid down as he hadn't done up his fly and button, affording Sam a great view of his ass.  
"Nice, De."  
"Nice what?" Dean looked back.  
"Nice ass."  
"Oh, okay."  
Dean pushed his pants down at the back further making Sam grin.

Dean enjoyed his shower and was soon back sitting with Sam on the couch. Dean was wearing sweats again and had changed his dressing on his leg when he dressed. Sam was engrossed in the game he was playing so Dean laid on the couch with his head on Sam's lap and his feet hanging off the edge. Dean soon fell asleep with Sam's hand carding through his hair in between levels of the game. Sam let Dean sleep until his stomach growled for lunch. Sam put steaks on for them both and made fries and salad to go with them. Dean predictably stuck with meat and potato only eating salad because Sam wanted him to. Dean sighed and dug into the rabbit food knowing this was the only slightly downside to their new relationship. Sam would now be allowed to fuss whenever he wanted.

After they had cleaned up, Dean made coffee while Sam set up the chess board. Dean surprised Sam by letting his knees lean against Sam's while Dean beat him at every game. Sam had to admit he was distracted by Dean's legs on his and thinking how well Dean was doing with their relationship. Since he had been on the net and gained more information Sam had been less forward than he had been beforehand. He found himself holding back as to not hurt his brother. He seemed to be suffering from information overload. He knew what he was supposed to do but had no idea how to do it. He didn't want to drive Dean away with something he didn't want or understand. Sam knew he should probably talk to Dean and would have to before long.

Dean made a light dinner for them again and they watched TV as they ate. Dean was about to suggest a movie when Sam's phone rang. Sam took it in the library then came back to see Dean with a notepad in his hand.  
"Bobby wants me to look up a few things and fax them. He wants me to call back when it's done. You okay if I get it out of the way?"  
"No problem. You need a hand?"  
"Nuh. It's pretty simple just a few things to find."  
"You two getting on all right?"  
"He's keeping it strictly business but being nice about it."  
"Okay."  
Dean found a movie on TV that had just started and lay back to watch feeling a bit sleepy. He had wanted to spend some time with Sam but he could rest now and have fun later, he decided.

When Sam came back an hour later, Dean was asleep on the couch. Sam didn't disturb him but smiled and went to use the fax. Sam called Bobby and afterwards Sam put the books back quietly. As he shelved the last book Dean's arms came around his belly and pulled him back into his chest.  
"All done, Sammy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."

Dean's lips went to the back of Sam's neck and kissed softly as his hands roamed Sam's chest. Sam groaned then pulled away. Dean stopped him going too far with a hand.  
"What's going on, Sam?"

TBC


	38. Chapter 38 Dean steps up to the plate

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 38 Dean steps up to the plate.

Warning for the sex scene

Dean saw the conflict in Sam's eyes without him saying anything.  
"Come on, Sammy."  
Dean took Sam by the hand and led him to the bathroom.  
"What, Dean?"  
"You're the one who wanted this but you seem to be unsure all the sudden. I'm going to set you mind at ease."  
"How?"  
"Let me show you."  
Dean leaned over and turned on the shower while holding Sam to him. When he stood back up he slowly pulled his T shirt off then Sam's.

Sam looked down shyly.  
Dean put his hand under Sam's chin and lifted his head. "It's okay, Sammy. I know what's going on. You're worried I'll just up and leave you."  
"That's part of it, I guess."  
"I told you, I'm committed."  
Dean slid his pants off then did the same to Sam.  
"I'm going to prove it by taking a shower with you. You are the only person I've ever showered with Sammy and it's going to stay that way."

Dean pushed Sam gently into the shower then followed. Sam kept his eyes up watching Dean's face.  
"You've never showered with anyone else?" Sam asked.  
"Nope. Like I said before I just did what I had to and left."  
Dean angled them so their right sides were together in the water.  
"Not even Lisa?"  
"Just you, when you were a kid and we didn't have a bath."  
"Thanks, De." Sam didn't know why but the admission made him feel a little more secure.  
"Don't thank me yet."  
Dean pushed their groins together and groaned when Sam dipped his knees on instinct to bring their semi-hard dicks together. Sam gasped at feeling them skin to skin for the first time. The hardness felt great for both of them and they groaned loudly.

Sam was very aware he was naked for the first time with his brother but Dean seemed more interested in Sam's mouth, closing his eyes and plunging deep into it. Dean had a hand on Sam's lower back and one on the back of his neck, pulling him to him as he kissed Sam deeply and rubbed up against him. Sam appreciated what Dean was doing for him. Allowing Sam to see him naked, showing him he was serious and ready to be with him fully. It was a big move and a great show of trust for Dean to do this for him. Sam rested one hand on Dean's hip and the other up under Dean's armpit and across his back, locking Dean in for him to rub against.

Sam's voice bounced off the tiles as he moaned in Dean's mouth. He couldn't believe he was having sex with his brother for the second time in one day. It was what he wanted so badly and Dean was encouraging him on. Dean set a slow but hard pace pulling away enough to have Sam chasing him before he powered back with a long hard stroke making Sam's breath stutter and groan loudly. Dean found Sam's voice bouncing off the tiles an incredible turn on and he picked up the pace as Sam's precome added to his making them slip over each other smoother.

Dean teased Sam a bit more by pulling his groin away for a slightly longer moment each time, getting Sam to chase him, eventually backing him into the corner and humping him back. Dean liked Sam taking control and pushed his hips out so Sam could get what he wanted while sucking Sam's tongue into his mouth. Having Dean in the corner was all Sam needed to finish what Dean had started. Sam panted through his aftershocks as Dean's come joined his between them.

When Sam had his breath back he kissed Dean under the ear.  
"Thanks, De."  
"I told you about thanking me, Sammy."  
"Yeah, I know. I mean it though."  
Sam moved away from Dean without looking down and rinsed off under the water with soap.  
"Meet you in bed?"  
"Sure, Sammy."  
Dean had moved close enough to grasp Sam's jaw and kiss him softly making Sam smile. Sam left the shower without temping himself further by looking at Dean fully naked even though he knew Dean would be checking him out. The Sam without a soul had kept his body very fit to the point he was a little embarrassed. Dean didn't look after himself as well but somehow he was well built and had lost a fair amount of weight lately he was yet to put back on. Watching Dean chop wood had shown him just how fit he was these days.

Sam had left sweats in the bathroom for Dean when he finally left the shower. When he arrived at the bedroom Sam was lying in Dean's normal spot in the bed wearing boxers and a T shirt. Dean climbed into Sam's spot turning like Sam normally did so he could feel what Sam had been feeling at night. Sam's long arms went around Dean with ease and he immediately took Dean's hand in his playing with his fingers. Sam grinned and breathed warm air in Dean's ear as he snuggled closer. Even from behind Dean exuded strength and warmth. It made Sam feel like he was home as it always did when he was close to Dean. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, enjoying the feeling of protecting him for a change. Now on this more intimate level, it felt pretty special and not something he wanted to lose. Ever.

The next morning Sam woke up before Dean and took a stab at breakfast again. His pancakes weren't as good as Dean's but good enough for Dean to eat all Sam offered. Dean decided to clean out the Impala so Sam sat on the bench in the workshop and read a book while Dean worked. Dean did a good job on the inside then washed the outside. Sam kept a close eye on Dean to make sure he didn't overdo it. They went inside for lunch but kept it light opting for a bigger dinner later.

After lunch Dean challenged Sam to a game on the console and they played for over an hour before Sam had enough of getting his ass handed to him. Dean packed up and found Sam in their bedroom getting a book out of his bag. Dean leaned him up against the door and stole a kiss. Dean's hands wandered to the hem of Sam's shirt and found their way under. Sam backed off a little.

Dean stopped him with a hand and led him back into the room and sat him on the bed.  
"Come in here and sit down, Sammy. I think it's time we had a talk."  
Sam looked up at Dean with his big puppy dog eyes but Dean pressed on.  
"What's going on with you, Sammy? I have done the best I can of showing you I'm here for you. You were all gun ho on this but you seem to have changed your mind, or are worried about something."  
Sam had to smile with how well Dean knew him. _"I am_ worried about something."  
Dean crossed his arms as he looked down waiting for him to elaborate.  
"I'm worried about hurting you."

TBC


	39. Chapter 39 The talk

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 39 The talk

Another sex scene

Dean uncrossed his arms and sat down close to Sam's hip.  
"Haven't I told you about that?"  
"I don't mean your injuries." Sam said slowly. "I mean hurt you during… sex." Sam flushed a little as he spoke.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just read that when I …penetrate you it can hurt…quite a bit…if you're not... pre...prepared properly."  
Sam had gone beet red but was determined to continue now that Dean had opened a dialog about it.

To Sam's surprise Dean grinned. "Who says I'm going to be the bottom, anyway?"  
Sam cocked his head to the side making Dean laugh. "No, I've never done it with a guy but I'm not clueless, Sam."  
"I did some research on the internet and the guy with the biggest… generally goes in the smaller guy. I just don't want to hurt you is all. You're a pretty sexy guy and I'm worried …lust or whatever might take over."  
"I _am_ sexy," Dean joked. "But seriously Sam the fact you are worried about it tells me you're not ready for that kind of sex yet."  
"And you are?"  
"Do I look worried?"  
"No. You've actually been pretty fantastic about everything. Much better than me in fact."  
"Maybe it's because I didn't look stuff up on the internet. Sometimes it's a case of too much information."

Sam nodded at Dean's wise words.  
"I'm not worried about hurting you and I know you won't hurt me. It's because we care about each other Sam. I trust you not to hurt me. Don't forget, I'm a guy just like you. I know a little pain will be worth it in the end."  
"How did you get so smart?"  
"Caught it from my little brother. There are plenty of things to do besides that kind of sex you know. When you are ready we will just progress to that naturally."  
"Yeah, sounds good. What other things?"

Dean smiled at Sam licking his lips. "More of that stuff from the shower yesterday but on dry land, but still naked. We haven't even touched each other's junk yet. We could get each other off and there's blow jobs as well."  
Sam went a little red and noticed Dean had too despite his confident words.  
"Cool. Thanks De, for talking to me about all this. It makes me feel better."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I can make you feel even better."  
Dean put an arm behind Sam and drew him in for a smoldering kiss. Dean's grunt of laughter in his mouth made Sam pull back slightly.  
"What, De?"  
"I was just thinking, why would you think I'm smaller than you? You didn't even look at me in the shower."  
"You're shorter so I assumed you would be smaller."  
"Have you ever seen me… hard?"

Sam was amazed at Dean's frankness.  
"Never, but I saw you a few times growing up and mainly through your underwear."  
"I suggest we remedy both issues right now."  
"What issues?" Sam was suddenly panicked.  
"Relax, Sammy. Just our size comparison, which I don't give a crap about and your shyness, which I do give a crap about."  
"How do you suggest we do that?"  
"We could just lie naked in bed and explore each other. No sex, no pressure."  
"Wow. I like. I kinda wish I'd thought of it."

Dean chuckled. "You're so easy and _so_ my brother."  
Sam kissed Dean slowly removing his shirt when they parted for air. Dean removed Sam's glad that Sam was already showing signs of more confidence. Dean opened Sam's belt and jeans then slowly pushed Sam's pants down. Sam did the same to Dean still looking a little embarrassed. Dean noticed Sam kept his head up looking at Dean with wide eyes. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam slowly, lowering him to the bed. To build Sam's confidence, Dean lay next to Sam on their sides, starting by kissing him deep to help him relax and moving his hands down his back.

Even though Dean had never done anything with a guy before he had a lot of experience with girls to draw on. Sam followed Dean's lead staying with what they had done before. Dean slowly brought his hands around to Sam's chest smiling when Sam groaned as his fingers brushed his nipples. Dean let his hands wander Sam's chest softly, taking note when his breath hitched or he groaned in pleasure.

Sam loved the feeling of Dean's fingers on his chest. He moved his own hand around and slipped it over Dean's chest. Dean broke the kiss then moved down Sam's neck giving small kisses and licks then moving on to his chest. Sam leaned his head down so his nose brushed Dean's hair. It tickled but he enjoyed it as he watched Dean lick his pecs then nipples making him groan with pleasure and his dick stiffen against Dean's stomach. Dean went further down, kissing across Sam's rippled abs making them twitch under his tongue. Sam loved the feeling of Dean's lips on him across his stomach. Dean was making him feel very loved with the way he was smoothing his fingers over the soft skin and following with kisses and licks.

Dean didn't want to freak Sam out with too much to quick so he brushed over his thin thatch of wiry hair either side of his thick, heavy dick with quick kisses and came back up. Sam was shaking with pleasure by the time Dean came back up to his mouth and Dean's exploration had given him courage to do something himself.

Sam tracked down Dean's body as Dean had to him but Dean was much more animated in letting Sam know what he liked. Dean groaned and pushed himself closer when Sam hit a spot, encouraging Sam to lick and bite more. Sam meet Dean's hard dick as he attempted to lick Dean's belly button like Dean had his. Sam couldn't help but admire its size and girth and gave it a quick lick on the way down to Dean's lighter patch of hair. Like Sam, Dean was very light in the hair department down below and his lighter shade made it look like there was almost nothing there at all, which Sam loved.

Dean groaned as Sam made his way back up and they kissed for a moment rubbing against each other like in the shower, skin on skin.  
"You were right, Dean. I like exploring."  
"Me to."  
"You're right about the size thing. You're pretty big."  
"Not yet I'm not."  
"You're not…"  
"Not yet. You can help me get there."  
Dean took his dick up and slapped it against Sam's to show he was still loose enough to flex easily.  
"God, Dean."  
"Cool huh? We pretty much match."  
"No, we don't."  
"We will in a minute."

Sam watched with fascination as Dean took Sam's hand and placed it on him. Sam moved his hand, feeling for himself the give Dean still had down there. He wanted very much to see Dean as full as he could get so he moved his hands slowly up and down. Dean squirmed against him for a moment then lifted an arm to slip a tube of lube out from under the pillow. He squeezed a good sized drop on Sam's moving hand then dropped a small pile on his right before tossing the tube. Sam's breath hitched as Dean's hand moved to his dick and mirrored his own.

As they rubbed each other Dean pushed close until their hands were bumping each other. He slowly raised his upper leg and put it over Sam's getting them bodily together. Dean pushed into Sam's mouth with his tongue and Sam took up the challenge kissing just as hard back. A few minutes of stroking each other and Sam came slowly, stiffening his whole body before shuddering with pleasure and a call of Dean's name. The look on Sam's face as he came was enough to have Dean adding his come between them and hitting Sam on the chin.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40 The rules

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 40 The rules

Continued sex scene

Sam panted into Dean's shoulder for a minute before getting hold of himself and pulling back to look into Dean's eyes. Dean grinned at Sam showing him everything was cool then saw the come on Sam's chin. Dean darted forward and lapped it off with his tongue making Sam groan softly at the feeling of Dean lapping over his light stubble. Dean liked the taste of himself mixed with Sam's skin. It was a mix of sweet and salty as well as that musky male taste. Dean spotted what was probably a mixture of both their come on Sam's hard chest and bent his head and licked it off slowly. It had Sam stretching his toes with pleasure then pulling Dean's head up to taste, his tongue chasing Dean's around his mouth. Sam groaned at the taste never having tasted it before. He always thought he would hate the taste as he had a sensitive nose but it wasn't the case.

Sam broke off from Dean's mouth and looked down to see come on Dean's chest.  
"Dean can I…"  
"Don't ask Sammy. Do what you want, be spontaneous."  
Sam bent his head and lapped down Dean's chest pushing his brother on to his back to get to all the drops on his skin. Sam groaned as he licked, getting off on Dean's skin more than he ever thought possible. He came to Dean's dick and took it up with one hand as he knelt between Dean's legs.  
"Can I…" Sam looked up at Dean with lust blown eyes. Now Dean had freed him he wanted more.  
"Don't ask, do it." Dean encouraged wanting Sam to take what he wanted and get over any hang ups he still had. Anyway, he was really enjoying what Sam was doing to him.  
Sam grinned and bent his head down so Dean couldn't see him lick up Dean's length then lick round the head, still a little shy. He could feel with his hand Dean wasn't all the way up again yet so he slipped the head into his mouth wanting very much to feel Dean get hard in his mouth. It didn't take long for Dean to start getting stiffer and longer which made it a struggle to get all of Dean down.

Dean lifted Sam's head with his hand when he was up near the top.  
"Easy Sammy. Don't choke yourself."  
Sam lifted his eyes and meet Dean's half lidded ones. He gave a short nod then licked around the head this time looking at Dean fully in the eyes. Dean squirmed and groaned as Sam's long tongue trigged the pleasure centers. Seeing Sam licking, taking the head and sucking gently was awesome. Sam slowly took more in this time letting Dean see what he wanted. Dean kept the hair off Sam's face with a hand wanting to thrust up into the warmness but not wanting to choke his brother. Not only was he slightly longer than his brother but had a wider girth. Sam was taking more than any girl ever had before and the feeling was fantastic.

Sam had never taken a guy in his mouth before but had done the research that gave him a guide in which to work with. He opened his throat and tried to swallow Dean down but the head of Dean's dick hitting the back of Sam's throat was enough for Dean and he tried to pull out as he came. Sam held on to the base keeping Dean inside his mouth and swallowed the come down. He couldn't believe he was swallowing his brothers come down and really enjoying it. The taste was stronger than licking it off his skin but still easy for him to take. It was getting him aching and hard all over again.

Dean seemed to know and bought Sam's face up to his to chase the remaining taste away. Sam was now lying on Dean kissing him hard and was taken by surprise when Dean flipped them over like Sam was nothing but a lightweight. Dean was now on top and slid down Sam's body with grace until he was kneeling between Sam's legs with the base of Sam's dick wrapped in one hand.  
"Dean you don't have to..."  
"You gonna deny me something that you clearly enjoyed?"  
Dean slipped the head into his mouth with his eyes on Sam holding the warm, hard length up like a flagpole. Dean moved his mouth down the first two inches slowly then applied his tongue to make a more slippery surface for his lips. Sam groaned as Dean came back up and off deciding a different tack.

He had never done this before but had it done to him many times so he though he knew what would feel good for Sam. Dean lapped at Sam's dick with his wet tongue using as much saliva as he could to make it nice and wet. Dean worked his tongue hard making little slapping noises that made Sam groan that Dean was doing that to him. Sam felt a ball of pleasure at his groin and pre-come leaked freely. Dean put his lips to the tip off Sam's dick giving it a little kiss and drawing the pre-come onto his lips. As Dean pulled back a small string of the shiny liquid hung between Sam's dick and Dean's lips.

Sam moaned and had to roll his hips as Dean licked the fluid into his mouth then repeated the action. This time Dean used the flat of his tongue to smooth the slippery fluid down his length getting another louder groan from Sam. Dean made a show of getting Sam good and wet until he just about couldn't take anymore. Dean seemed to know he was getting close and closed his mouth over the head. The work he had done paid off as he slid down easily and he opened his throat to take as much as he could.

Sam had never had anyone take him all before. Girls seemed to be frightened of his size and if anything gave him a nibble on the end but Dean had taken him all and in one hit. The feel of Dean's lips in his light pubic hair was more than enough to have him splashing down Dean's throat without warning. Dean took it like a champ, however, and swallowed down as much as he could. He had barley licked Sam clean before his head was being yanked up and Sam's tongue was chasing out the little drops left. They lay together for a few moments sharing a kiss and coming down after getting so high. Twice.

Sam was the first to move rolling towards the edge of the bed. Dean stopped him with a hand.  
"Stay, Sammy."  
"Don't you want to…"  
"Spend time with my boyfriend? Yes I do."

Dean hated the word but could feel Sam's moment of passion had disappeared he was back to feeling embarrassed and wanted to stop it at the pass, even if it meant a chick flick moment. Sam came closer but looked skittish. Dean flicked the sheet over them to their hips to try to relax Sam further.  
"Relax Sammy. You have a fantastic body. You should be proud."  
"I'm just…"  
"I know you still have some hang up's since your body double got you looking all body builder fit but you maintain it and look after yourself Sam. You seen me train lately?"  
"You don't need to. You work hard enough."  
"And so do you but what I'm saying is that I should be the one embarrassed but am I?"  
"No, you're not. You've been great about the whole thing actually. Much better than me in fact. How do you do it?"

Dean pulled Sam to his chest so they were cuddling, something Dean was willing to do to soothe Sam.  
"You decided you wanted this," Dean gestured between them. "I think you said _'Like I want to be happy now stop denying myself happiness.'_ You were all kissing and touching until just after I got back so I'll assume that's when you looked on the net. From what you said you saw enough to make you think you might hurt me. By thinking about that stuff on the net, that's exactly what you have done. You were blocking yourself from having that happiness you wanted. There is something you didn't consider."  
"What?"  
"I'm a guy just like you. I don't know about you but I'm already getting something I've never had with a relationship with a girl."  
"What, De?"  
"You've taken me deeper than any girl ever has."

Sam's look was comical as he worked out what Dean was talking about.  
"Ha! Me too. Girls tend to look at me like I have the Loch Ness Monster down there or I might explode."  
Dean chuckled in understanding happy to have made Sam visibly relax. "I'm guessing that will be the case with most things we do."  
"Hmm. I hope that's true cause when I have sex with girls I tend to hold back a fair bit."  
"Me to. So are we good now?"  
"More than. Thanks for talking with me, De. I know you hate chick flick moments."  
"Only for you, Sammy."  
"About that over thinking thing, why haven't you mentioned it before?" Sam asked.  
"It's not a chick flick thing but it _sounds_ like one."  
"Actually, it sounds like an academic thing. Smart people turn me on, Dean."  
"So you turn yourself on?" Dean teased.

Sam grinned at Dean's joke feeling freer and more relaxed than he had in a while.  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"Lay here with you and convince you that I don't mind if you want to walk around with out a shirt on or naked if you want. I want you to relax around me and enjoy being with me not freaking out every five minutes. I want you to take what you want like you said you wanted to."  
"Can I tell you I love you whenever I want?"  
A true test for Dean but he was ready for any challenge. "Yes. But I would prefer you kept the nakedness between us. I don't want to share you."  
"Neither do I. Which is going to make going out harder."  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
"All those women that flirt with you."  
"You get your fair share."  
"So we are agreed, no flirting unless it's for a free upgrade on a room?"  
"What about a free drink?"  
"Nope. I will keep you in drinks rather than that."  
"Okay, then."

Dean tugged Sam up by the hand and led Sam to the shower. They had one together with Dean washing Sam then Sam took up the challenge and washed Dean. All the tension and doubt from the last few days seemed to wash down the drain with the soap suds and he became immeasurably happy at having got together with his brother. Sam was out first and dressed to go downstairs to make coffee. Dean frowned that Sam had completely dressed even putting his boots on. He wondered whether Sam was planning to go out or was still a little shy. Dean decided he would make it his mission to loosen Sam up over the next few days and went down wearing just a pair of jeans.

Sam started at Dean's look but then smiled and hugged him hard. They had a short game of chess which Dean won, just. Dean's outfit or lack thereof was a bit distracting. Dean finally got cold and put a shirt on then they made dinner together, keeping it fairly simple with steak, mashed potatoes and salad. Dean made the mash, popping a dash of mayo and cream in it to make Sam want plenty. After cleaning up they laid on the couch watching a movie. Dean pulled Sam to his chest and they lay together watching relaxed and comfortable.

They locked up and went upstairs together where Dean set the example putting sweat pants on to protect his stitches and leaving his shirt off. Sam did the same and slipped into bed pulling Dean to his chest. Dean spun in his arms so they were chest to chest, hugging him close. Sam instinctively put his head on Dean's shoulder. He might be taller but Dean was his big brother and he felt younger wanting Dean's protection when he was in his arms. Dean breathed Sam in deep as they found where they needed to be wrapped up together. Dean fell to sleep with Sam's head on his shoulder and Sam followed him down.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41 Sweet dreams

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 41 Sweet dreams

Oh yeah sex scenes

Dean woke in the morning during a pleasant dream of Sam kissing him all over, only to wake up and find out he was really doing it. Dean stretched his back out and Sam took the opportunity to nip the small of Dean's back.  
"Did you just do what I though you did?" Dean mumbled.  
"Mmm." Sam murmured back licking the spot.  
"Cool." Dean said slightly louder.  
His hand went to Sam's hip behind him to find Sam was naked. Dean lay on his stomach to let Sam have at it and Sam took up the challenge, moving with Dean so he covered his back. Dean groaned as Sam nipped and licked down his shoulder and back then pushed Dean's sweats down more to kiss his hard bottom. Dean got the picture managing to push both layers of pants off without Sam breaking from his licking and kissing.

Sam let his hands roam over Dean's bottom as he continued his attention on Dean's back. He noticed he got more of a reaction from Dean when he used his teeth or pulled skin into his mouth so he did it more. Sam looked down to see little bruises on Dean's skin and it thrilled him he had put them there. He felt like he was making Dean his with these little bruises. Going by the little groans and moans he was getting from Dean he liked it too. Sam got himself in position so his dick was rubbing between Dean's cheeks and he found it a thrilling ride as he nipped Dean's shoulder.

Dean's hand came back between them to Sam's hardness and Sam found he was much wetter all of the sudden. Sam smelled apple and knew Dean had lubed him up. A slow rub up the length of Dean's crack was proof that he was now so slippery they both groaned. Sam liked the slippery track he had made and pulled Dean slightly onto his side so he could smooth his hand up and down Dean's dick as he slid along Dean's bottom. Dean crannied his neck around and they kissed hard with tongues flying between them before Sam went back to Dean's shoulder to save him getting a sore neck.

They groaned together as Sam added pre-come to the mix and it became a sensual slippery slide. Sam increased his pace and pressure with his fingers on Dean's hardness feeling him getting very hard and long for him. Dean arched his back as his climax neared and Sam could feel the hard muscles under him lifting and sliding like a cat. It was all too much for Sam and he came as his hand increased its pace. When he finally finished coming all over Dean's back he scooped up the white fluid and spread it over Dean's dick making him groan and add his come to the mix.

As soon as Sam had his breath back he flipped Dean over and attacked his mouth. Sam loved kissing his brother already and wished he hadn't waited so long to get together with him. He still felt a little shy but he wanted to let Dean know he had done a good job making him feel comfortable. He felt Dean's mouth open in a grin as he enjoyed Sam's enthusiasm. Sam took the opportunity to get as much of his tongue into Dean's mouth as he could. That was another thing about being with Dean; he sucked Sam's tongue eagerly into his mouth so hard, that Sam's tongue felt stretched to capacity.

Dean moved his tongue in a way that allowed Sam to come in more and support his tongue at the same time. Sam couldn't grin but would have if he could. They spent the next few minutes kissing roughly with Dean running a hand through Sam's longer hair. Sam loved the way Dean was pushing his hand up the nape of his neck then up through the longer strands without tangling his hair. Sam was in danger of getting all revved up again when Dean rolled off the bed and headed for the shower. Sam took a few moments to bask in the feeling of contentment before getting up and taking over the shower from Dean.

Dean went down to make coffee and breakfast. He had it made and his own eaten when Sam came down.  
"Eat up Sammy. I'm just going down to check the workshop and the traps. Should be back in half an hour."  
"Cool. Kiss first?"  
Dean leaned over and kissed Sam deeply before heading outside. Sam ate then cleaned up with a smile on his face. Sam was in the middle of a driving game when Dean came back in.  
"All okay?"  
"No problems." Dean sat down by Sam and took up the spare controller. "I'll join you on the next round."  
"Sweet."

They played the game until lunchtime just being guys but every now and again slipping in a kiss or two. After lunch they had a game of chess then went for a jog of all things around the inside perimeter of the junk yard. Sam had wanted to go out and keep his condition up and Dean had insisted on going as he said his leg was feeling pretty good. He didn't really want to go out for a jog but he had a funny feeling down by the east boundary when he had checked the traps. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to get hurt by something. As it turned out Sam was elated Dean was making an effort and kissed him for a good five minutes before they took off.

Sam had complained about being a bit stiff as they came inside so Dean fixed him a bath and even dug out some pine bath gel out to make a salty, bubbly, hot water infusion. Dean let Sam soak while he had a short shower and changed into clean sweat pants leaving off his shirt then went in to find Sam almost asleep with a few bubbles left.

Dean took up a wash cloth and a bar of soap that he had slipped in the shopping. Pine like the salts but creamy instead of the normal ultra-bubbly of cheap soaps. They didn't usually use something so posh. It had extracts of this and that in it but Dean had decided they could use a little luxury and was going to shower with it with Sam but this situation seemed ideal. Sam groaned and lay down further in the water when Dean smoothed his soaped up hands down his chest. Dean spent the next few minutes lathering up Sam's chest before kissing him deeply.

Sam groaned as Dean's hands drifted down over his toned muscles to his belly and down. Sam lifted his groin above the water,moaning louder as Dean found his hardness and stroked with his soapy hand. Sam's hands came up to Dean's face getting him wet as he kissed Dean hard as Dean stroked him slowly all the way from the tip to the base and back up again. Dean's fingers came down around Sam's balls and he almost launched out of the bath as a finger slipped down past them to his entrance.

Dean knew Sam was getting very close to coming so he took his hand back up his body and concentrated around his chest as he kissed him. When Dean deemed he had cooled down enough he let his fingers play over the rippled muscles of his abs before finding the hard shaft that was defiantly poking up above the water. Sam had to break away from those plump soft lips to watch Dean's hand working him confidently.  
"You like that, Sammy."  
"God, yes."  
"What about this?" Dean's fingers went down beyond Sam's balls to his entrance where they smoothed over the puckered flesh.  
"Hmmm, yeeeahh." Sam moaned. He had no idea it could feel so good down there. The combination of the hot water and soap on his skin had left it soft and pliable for the tips of Dean's fingers.

Dean leaned down so he could kiss and lick Sam's neck while still playing around there even though it was fast becoming up there as Sam arched his back out of the water with pleasure. Dean grabbed the bar of soap and left it alongside Sam's dick so he could take it in his hand now and again and get more slippery soap to smooth down Sam's dick and beyond. Every time Dean let his fingers stray down beyond Sam's balls, he let the top of his digit push softly inside Sam a little more. He soon had half his finger in and Sam gasping with pleasure. Dean drew Sam's pleasure out a little longer by bringing his hand back up to Sam's chin and angling Sam's head for a kiss.

Sam's breathing was still erratic as he kissed Dean. He was extremely close but knew Dean was trying to make it last longer for him. Dean's hand drifted down again after a few minutes and he pleasured Sam the way he had last time he was down there before, concentrating on his dick and getting him to come slowly over his hand and his belly. Sam groaned Dean's name into his mouth as they kissed and he came slower, longer and with more jolts of pleasure than he had ever felt.

Dean allowed Sam to catch his breath while he rubbed soap over his little brother.  
"De that was friggin amazing. You want me to…?" Sam offered looking down at Dean's jean covered crouch.  
"I'm okay Sammy. That was for you. Think of it as part of your training."  
"Training?"  
"I'm training you to loosen up and do what you want when you want. Today's lesson: Just because I didn't go doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. You have learned well, young padwan."  
"Thank you, master. I'm a slow learner and may need many lessons." Sam grinned.  
"Ah, teach you well, I must." Dean wriggled his eyebrows and kissed Sam hard before pulling the plug and starting the shower for him.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42 Romantic dinner then a cold b

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 42 Romantic dinner then a cold bed

Sam only stayed in the shower long enough to rinse off but Dean already had steak and potatoes on when he bounced downstairs.  
"Hey De, need any help? Is that salad?"  
There was a large bowl of salad sitting on the set table. Sam noticed Dean had put a tablecloth on the table.  
"I thought we could have a 'romantic' dinner in tonight." Dean scratched the back of his neck looking embarrassed.  
Sam wound his arms around Dean's hips as he worked at the stove. "God, I love you."

Dean's face came around to Sam's quickly. Dean licked his lips and Sam thought he was about to tease him for the gushy sentiment.  
"Love you to, Sammy."  
Dean kissed Sam softly on the cheek and Sam squeezed Dean tightly. Dean grinned and went back to getting the food ready. Sam decided to ramp up the romantic dinner and found a candle in Bobby's library. Sam thought it might have been used for a ritual but it had a faint sandalwood scent, so it was okay.

Dean laughed at the candle but opened a bottle of wine to show he could play along. They had almost finished the bottle by the time their main meal was done and Dean served up a frozen cheesecake he had thawed out. Dean found the rest of his expensive bottle of scotch he had won in the card game in his duffle and they drank that with their dessert. Sam was feeling pretty tipsy by the time Dean went to the refrigerator to get more whipped cream and came back with strawberry's.

Sam watched as Dean sprayed whipped cream on his food then popped a strawberry between his plump lips with a raised eyebrow. Knowing Dean wasn't much for fruit Sam leaned over to Dean and bit the berry clean in half, allowing his lips to crush against Dean's. Dean grinned with the other half of the berry still in his mouth waiting for Sam to come for it. Sam came and Dean sucked it into his mouth just as Sam was trying to wrap his tongue around it. The next few minutes were spent fighting over the fruit with their tongues, Sam being the eventual winner. Dean was happy to sit back with a grin and watch Sam's smiling face as the juice ran down his chin. He liked seeing Sam happy even if it meant a corny fruit sharing moment.

Dean made Sam go find a movie on TV while he cleaned up the kitchen. Dean came in to find Sam lounging in one corner of the sofa. He grinned and lay down on his back with his head on Sam's lap. Sam smiled down at him and let a hand drift to Dean's chest. Dean noticed Sam had an action comedy on TV so he rolled to face the set with his head still on Sam's lap. Sam went to pull his hand back but Dean grasped it and held it to his chest as he rolled.

They ended up watching two movies, relaxing together. Dean locked up and Sam got ready for bed expecting Dean to want something because of what he did for Sam in the bath. Dean surprised him by jumping into bed and pulling Sam into his embrace for sleep.  
"Dean you want me to…?"  
"In the morning maybe, Sammy. In the meantime I love you and won't leave you ever. I want to be with you and that's not going to change."  
"I know, Dean You've been great in making me see sense. How did you get so good at it? All those girls you've been out with?"  
"I may have been a bit of a slut in the past, Sammy, but I'm your slut now."

Sam noticed Dean didn't answer the question but had further committed himself to Sam.  
"And I'm yours, Dean."  
Sam kissed Dean hard and they kissed for a while tangled together. Sam was starting to think Dean wanted something after all when Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder and drifted off, still tangled with him. Sam grinned widely as he rubbed a hand up and down Dean's arm loving it when the older man cuddled deeper into him. Sam sighed at finally being able to show Dean affection and not get smacked for his trouble, something he couldn't do even a month ago. Sam liked very much how his life had changed.

Dean woke at four fifteen in the morning to a high pitched, buzzing sound. Sam was still asleep on his arm so he gently retrieved his arms and dressed quickly in jeans and a T shirt. Dean took his boots and socks with him just in case. Dean had a suspicion he knew what the noise was and he was proven right when he opened Bobby's alarm panel behind a picture in the library. The alarm for the east corner had gone off. Dean turned the sound off and tugged his socks and boots on. It was one of Bobby's strict rules that the alarm didn't get reset until it had been checked out first. The east side was notorious for false alarms but he knew he should check anyway. He wrote a quick note for Sam, grabbed a salt gun and a pistol loaded with silver before jogging down to the east corner.

Sam woke up at seven am and felt the cold bed beside him.  
"De?"  
Sam got up and stumbled downstairs in his sweats.  
"De?  
Sam saw the note and frowned. He walked to the library and checked the alarm system. The alarm showed it had been triggered at four-ten am and the light was still flashing but the noise had been shut off. Sam wondered when Dean had gone out to check. Knowing Dean he had heard the alarm when it first went off which meant he had been gone three hours. There was no way it would take that long to reset the alarm. Sam changed and headed outside to find his brother.

Sam rounded the bend to the east corner and came to a halt with his heart in his mouth. Piled in the normally clear alley were a dozen cars, most on their noses or ends. It looked a little like a tepee.  
"Dean!"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43 Doctor Samuel Winchester

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 43 Doctor Samuel Winchester

Sam came closer and peered through the twisted metal.  
"Dean?"  
"Sammy." Dean's voice was very soft.  
"Dean, can you get out?"  
Sam frowned as he heard Dean snicker then of all things giggle.  
"Sure, Sammy. I'll just walk through this wall of cars. Wall of cars ha, ha, ha. Sokay, I shot the demon. Exercised from the other side. Ha,ha. Ow."

Sam scratched his head as he looked for a way to get Dean out concerned by the way Dean was laughing. Dean only laughed like that when he was heavily concussed.  
"You hurt, Dean?"  
"Hurt what? What did I hurt? Oh, yeah, the bitch over the fence. She tried to get me with the cars but she missed me the bitch! Ha,ha,ha. Take that, boom."  
Sam checked over the fence to see a shape in shadow lying flat out.  
"Dean, I'm gonna have to get a forklift to get these cars off you. Stay put."  
"Okay, Sammy, ha, ha, ha, ow."  
Sam raced for the forklift and pushed it to its speed limit to get back to Dean.  
"Okay, Dean, try to stay out of the way."  
Sam took Dean's giggling as assent and started pulling the cars off as carefully as he could. Sam quickly had a hole big enough for Dean to walk out of. He jumped off the forklift and climbed into the cars to find Dean sitting on the ground. Sam rushed to him, pulling his head up first at the sight of blood on Dean's face and left side of his head.

Sam moved Dean's head so he could see the damage properly.  
"Shit Dean. This looks bad. I'm going to have to take you to a hospital."  
"It's okaaay, Sammy. I gooot hit by a car. We can telllll the truth. Hit by a car, ha, ha."  
Dean's voice was very slurred telling Sam it was pretty serious. Sam didn't have to move the hair aside to see a nasty cut above his left ear. It was deep enough that he could see bone and was still flowing freely. Sam took off his shirt and wrapped it around Dean's head to stem the bleeding.

Dean's pupils were different sizes indicating concussion. There was a shallow cut across his nose about halfway down and Sam could see it was starting to color nicely. His nose was bleeding slowly and it concerned Sam that Dean hadn't bothered to try to stop the flow. He guessed it was lucky Dean had a dark shirt on or it would have looked a lot worse. Sam saw Dean's knuckles were bloody like he had been trying to take the cars down with his fists. Knowing Dean when he was concussed? Well who knew.  
"Shit! Okay, Dean time to get out of here."

Sam pulled Dean to his feet and staggered forward with Dean's weight leaning against him. Sam dodged a pile of puke on the ground and had to help Dean up into the seat of the forklift.  
"Can drive, Saaammy."  
Dean tried to take the controls but Sam took over steering the machine back to the house. It was a tough drive with both of them shoved on the one small seat but Sam didn't want Dean walking while he was still bleeding. Sam got them back to the house and manhandled Dean straight to the car and sat him in the passenger seat before rushing inside and grabbing some medical documents and his wallet.

When he came out Dean was lying across the bench seat looking pretty dazed. Sam sat Dean up slowly so he could slip behind the wheel.  
"Heyyyy, Sammyy? Kissss?"  
Dean puckered his lips and attempted to land a wet one on Sam but succeeding in only grazing his cheek.  
"Easy there, Romeo. I think you scrambled your brain pretty bad."  
"But we kiss, riggght?" Dean suddenly looked sad.  
"Yeah we do De but we have to get you fixed up first."  
"Scrammmblleed kisss?"  
"Something like that babe."  
"Babe! Ha,ha,ha. Ow, headache."

Dean went into a fit of giggles while pinching the bridge of his nose, then wincing at the pain giving Sam the chance to start out for a hospital. He chose a smaller one they had never been to even though it was ten minutes further away. If Dean was going to be trying to kiss him he best go where no one knew they were brothers and use fresh ID in which they weren't related. Dean was out for the count by the time Sam got them to the emergency room.

Because Dean was still out they took him in straight away leaving Sam to fill out paperwork and park the car in a long term bay. Sam handed the paper work in and just got what he assumed would be his first cup of coffee of the morning from the vending machine, pondering the differences between starting a vigil in the morning, rather than finishing one when a nurse called him to the staff only doors. Sam slipped though when she opened them wide and he fell into step beside her.  
"We are having trouble with Mr. Adams. He won't accept any treatment without his 'Sammy'. He is literally fighting us all the way and the doctor doesn't want to give him a sedative until he sorts the wounds out."  
"He freaks out in hospitals a bit especially when he has a concussion."  
"Right through here."

Sam rounded the curtain to find Dean sitting on the bed without his shirt on and an IV pole in one hand held across his body. With the blood still running from his nose and head without Sam's shirt stopping it he looked a sight. There were those little swab packets sprayed everywhere as well as overturned furniture. Sam saw the remains of a IV tray on the floor and noted the nurse was now getting a new one out and holding it protectively.  
"If you could get him to calm down we would appreciate it." A doctor was standing by the sink on the wall trying not to look threatening which would be hard since he was taller than Sam and had shoulders like a linebacker. Sam noticed he had a fist shaped red mark on his chin.  
"Hey, Dean."  
"Thank god, Sammy. That dude took my shirt. I want it back." Dean all but pouted.  
"No problems. Let me have the stand and I'll see what I can do."  
Dean relinquished the pole and Sam set it back down. The doctor offered Sam a blue gown.  
"We were trying to prepare him for x-ray and imaging."  
"I'll take it from here." Sam stated.

Sam turned back to Dean showing him the gown. "You okay with this for the meantime? Just until you have a scan."  
Dean nodded once but stopped when it hurt his head. Sam slipped the garment around Dean's torso and he was as quiet as a lamb.  
"Anything else?" Sam asked knowing it would be better if he did anything to Dean while he was like this.  
"He needs an IV line but I can't let you do that."  
Sam snatched the needle up from the tray. "You need an IV, De. Me or them?"  
"You."

Dean held out his arm and Sam quickly cleaned a spot and slid the needle into the back of his hand and taped it down with tape the nurse handed him. The doctor hovered over Sam's shoulder wanting to stop him but knowing the strength of the man in the bed.  
"You've done that before. That's a good job young man."  
"Thanks. My dad was a doctor." Sam lied.  
"Oh well that explains it. Your partner is very lucky. I think you should stay with him while we treat him. He is a different man with you around, much easier to handle."  
_'Good choice'_ thought Sam.

Sam stayed with Dean while the doctor examined him keeping him as calm as possible. The doctor administered a mild muscle relaxant with Sam's help to keep Dean comfortable and happy. The stitches were harder and Sam ended up holding Dean's hands so he couldn't swipe the man away. They were the slowest twenty two stiches Sam had ever seen done. In the end Sam gave Dean a wet wipe and told him his knuckles needed cleaning or he was going to make a mess. As Sam predicted Dean took the wipe and methodically cleaned his knuckles looking like it was the hardest thing he had done in weeks. He was slow and clumsy. Sam knew the best way to handle Dean when he was sick was to keep him occupied.

They were left alone for a short time while the doctors set up the tests. Dean was surprisingly intimate with him, wanting a hug and a small kiss, making Sam glad he had used the ID he had. Sam knew Dean wouldn't allow this kind of PDA normally so he kept them small and when they were as alone as possible. Sam got to stand with the tech during Dean's CAT scan and talk to Dean through a microphone to keep him calm. Dean had to vomit once but thankfully Sam was there with a cardboard bowl he had been given by a nurse when Dean was being stitched up.

When all the tests were done the doctor was back with the results before the saline bag was empty, which was a new record for them.  
"Well Mr. Adams, you have an extremely fine hairline fracture on the edge of the temporal lobe and a concussion due to the blow. There is no abnormal brain damage and your nose isn't broken. Normally I would suggest an overnight stay for observation but in your case I would suggest bed rest and painkillers. I have a script here for some strong painkillers for the next twenty four hours then he should take a good max strength over the counter pain killer for the next two or three days. If there are any problems bring him back but the main thing is rest."  
"No problems. Thanks doc."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44 Explosions and new positions

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 44 Explosions and new positions

Warning sex scene

Sam used the wheelchair to get Dean to the car where he fell to sleep against his arm making it difficult to drive and even harder to slip out to get Dean's scripts filled. Sam managed to get them back to Bobby's before lunchtime and settled Dean into bed shortly after. Sam took the forklift back to the east corner with a pistol tucked into his belt knowing Dean would sleep for some time on the meds he was on. Sam looked over the fence and saw the body of a youngish girl laying on the ground. He didn't have to get too close to see the small pile of sulfur. Dean was right; demon.

Sam built the wall of cars back up and tossed a tarp over the body to take care of when he had backup. Just in case. Dean would kick his ass just cause he was out here alone. He didn't want to press his luck. His relationship with Dean had changed and he had time to think now what it meant with situations like today. He had been freaked that Dean had been injured, no two ways, but there was something else now. Something that was scared Dean would be taken away now that he had him. His partner could had been killed and it freaked Sam out now that he had time to think. His hands shook as he put away the forklift and went inside to make lunch.

Dean was where he had left him fast asleep in the grips of medication. Sam left him to sleep it off and went down to eat alone. Sam cleaned up then decided to spend his time giving the place a tidy up since they had been living here and Bobby was due back in a day or two. Sam did a load of laundry, cleaned the bathrooms and vacuumed, feeling quite domestic. He thought for the first time he wouldn't mind setting up a place with Dean and settling down one day. They were pipe dreams but something to think about none the less.

Sam took toast up to Dean for an early dinner knowing his stomach would be a bit churny and he would need something light. Dean, however, was not in the bed but in the bathroom making soft groaning noises. Sam went in to find Dean bent over the bowl and holding both sides of his head like it was about explode. Sam went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He saw there wasn't anything in the bowl so breathed a little easier. Dean sat back on his haunches.  
"Frekin head fills like it's going to explode."  
"I guess it's the fracture making it hurt more. I'll get you some painkillers."  
"Thanks, Sammy."

When Sam returned Dean was sitting up against the headboard of the bed in the bedroom, holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers. While Dean was taking his medication, Sam went to the bathroom and bought back a damp washcloth. Sam pulled Dean down the bed and sat so that Dean's head was in his lap. Sam wiped Dean's face slowly with the cloth following slowly with his fingers to soothe Dean's pain. Dean looked up at Sam fluttering his lashes against Sam's hand making him smile down at him.

Dean wasn't used to getting such intimate care from Sam and after the initial seconds of weirdness he decided he liked it. Dean relaxed himself purposely to show Sam he was enjoying the treatment. Sam smiled down at him and made himself comfortable, not caring that his stomach was grumbling a little. Dean was feeling clearer in the head than he had at the hospital and a little embarrassed at the way he had acted. He certainly didn't want to go through that again but he could understand the need to keep Sam close particularly after there had been a demon not ten feet from Bobby's fence line.

Dean's pain eased back to a dull ache as Sam worked. Dean raised his left hand to the back of Sam's neck and pulled him down to him. Sam was a little surprised but submitted to the upside down kiss at first feeling strange but then getting turned on by it when Dean's tongue came out and lapped into his mouth. Dean's left hand still on the back of Sam's neck played with the hair at the nape. Sam groaned liking the feel of Dean's hands on him. Dean's other hand lifted to the hem of Sam's T shirt and snaked under until his fingers danced over Sam's abs. Sam groaned again as Dean gave him three pleasure points at once, kissing him, as well as dancing his fingers over his skin.

Sam was starting to get interested down below so pulled away from Dean's mouth.  
"Dean, we can't. Well, you can't. You're in pain."  
"Actually, it's not that bad at the moment. I say we take advantage or at least you should."Dean cupped Sam's dick through his jeans smiling at the tight bulge. "Starting already, Sammy?"  
Sam could only moan in response as Dean squeezed him again through the denim and went back to kissing as Dean's fingers worked his jean's open.  
"Dean, don't hurt yourself." Sam pleaded despite the fact his nether regions disagreed with him.  
"I'll stop if my headache gets any worse. Just lie next to me and enjoy it."

Dean swiveled Sam's hip to his right so his hip was above his head. Sam had to bend at the hip to reach Dean's mouth as Dean pushed Sam's jeans down enough with one hand so he was finally free of his restriction. Dean stroked Sam slowly at first until the pre come started to flow more, then set a faster pace. Sam soon found himself close to the edge and out of breath trying to kiss while he was bent at the waist. He let himself fall beside Dean's body and twisted slightly towards Dean to take the stretch out of Dean's arm. The new position gave Sam the ability to hike Dean's shirt up and attack the hip muscles plunging into his sweats. He didn't want to get Dean going because of his head but the sight and feel of Dean's skin under his tongue was enough to send him over the edge and coming over Dean's hand and the sheets.

Sam spent a minute puffing into Dean's side while Dean wiped his hand on the sheet and relaxed back to resting. Sam sat up slowly and placed one arm over Dean's chest so that he supported himself either side of Dean's body. He gently kissed Dean's lips, ignoring the fact he was still hanging out of his pants with growing softness.  
"I love you, Dean." Sam husked into Dean's soft lips. "You are always so selfless. Here you are getting me off when you're still sick. When you are better I'm so making up for it."  
"Getting you off?" Dean grinned. "I'll hold you to that making up stuff you know?"  
"Good." Sam gazed into Dean's bright green eyes as he realized why Dean had done what he had done. "You're a very clever man, Dean Winchester."  
"And why would that be, _Sam Winchester_?"

Sam pecked Dean on the lips unable to resist. "Because you twice showed me how committed you are to me and made me feel comfortable mucking around with you. I'm not scared you will leave anymore or worried that I will hurt you. My only regret as that we didn't get together earlier."Sam frowned slightly.  
"Maybe we weren't ready to get together earlier. Maybe we had to wait for conditions to be right and they are now." Dean said.  
"Huh, I hadn't thought of that. Maybe you're right but I do get the message you're sending me. Don't overthink, just enjoy what I have."  
"See you _are_ learning."

This time Dean moved the two inches forward and pressed his lips into Sam's. Sam enjoyed the kiss for a few minutes before finally getting up and going to clean up. When Sam came back dressed in sweats with shower damp hair Dean was halfway through changing the sheets. Sam made sure he finished them off and they wandered downstairs at Dean's insistence. Dean sat on the sofa eating his cold toast in front of the new fire Sam had built while Sam made himself spaghetti bolognaise.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45 Bobby has their number

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 45 Bobby has their number.

Sam made them tea encouraging Dean to drink his weak and watery brew to feel better. Dean fell asleep with his head on Sam's lap during the movie Sam put on. Sam dragged Dean off to bed after it finished and he had his nighttime meds. Despite the fact he had been asleep on Sam's knee for a good two hours Dean barely made it to bed, stumbling and almost falling into his brothers waiting arms.

Sam woke in the morning to find the empty bed next to him, warm to the touch. After what happened the morning before Sam was quick to throw on sweats and a T shirt and almost wipeout on the stairs in his hurry to get downstairs. Sam skidded to a halt seeing Dean standing at the stove cooking what appeared to be pancakes.

Dean looked around as Sam came in.  
"You okay, Sammy? Done trying to kill yourself on the stairs?" Dean grinned as he spoke and Sam saw the sparkle there that was missing the day before.  
"Just after yesterday, I was worried…"  
"…no problem, just be careful."  
"I will. What are you doing out of bed by the way? You should still be resting. I know for a fact you still have a headache."

Dean moved the pan off the heat as Sam wrapped his arms around his older sibling. He had seen Dean frown like he had a headache as he talked to him.  
"Believe me, I had to get out of bed this morning."  
"Why?"  
"I would have given myself a much bigger headache if I had stayed in bed with my more than half naked _boyfriend_."  
Sam kissed Dean softly on the lips. "You should have stayed in bed with me, sexy. I sure missed you when I woke up."  
"Ah Sam, I just told you I almost raped you…"  
"…you wouldn't have done anything to hurt me, Dean. Just like I will never to do anything to hurt you. You told me and I belive you. In fact I think I might like to try getting ready for the real thing."  
"Real thing?"

Sam kissed Dean's puzzled lips before continuing. "You know some preparation so there is no pain or anything."  
"Preparation?"  
"Some gentle stretching and getting used to the pressure."  
"You really have been doing your research. As if you wouldn't. Just don't overthink it."  
"You have helped me come to a place where I feel ready for the next step, Dean. I can even talk about it without feeling embarrassed. Anyway you planted the seed in the bath the other day."  
"So you are ready for more? Shall we?" Dean took Sam by the wrist and started for the stairs.

Sam held Dean back. "When you are better, big boy. Then we will go our hardest."  
Dean grinned at the double meaning then went back to the pancakes.  
"Sit down, Sammy. These are almost done."  
"You taken tablets?"  
"Ten minutes ago."  
"Okay. I'll get the juice... _and _coffee." Sam put in when he saw Dean open his mouth at the indignity.

Ten minutes later found them sitting at the table eating quietly, now and again touching each other intimately, because they could and because they wanted to. Dean's phone rang while they were licking the syrup off each other's lips.  
"Bobby. I better take it." Dean said looking at the screen.  
Sam nodded and got up to clean up the kitchen listening to Dean's side of the conversation.  
"Hey, Bobby. Not bad, you? Oh okay. How did you get there in the first place? Really I thought you hated taxi's. Ha, ha okay. Sam and I can come get you. How long? Sure you old fart, see you then."

Dean hung up and walked over to help Sam with the dishes.  
"Bobby wanted to know if we could pick him up at the airport. Did you know he took a cab? That piece of junk Honda died on the way to the airport and his truck is down the back workshop locked up so I won't touch it. He wants to drop a new engine in it he has coming."  
"You sure you're okay to go to the airport with that headache? The doc said to rest a few days."  
"It's backing off a little now and it's not like I'm flying." Dean shuddered at the thought.  
"All right, when?"  
"An hour or so."  
"Okay, these are done so I will go up and shower."

Sam was almost finished his shower when Dean joined him. Sam fussed over Dean's bandaged injury making sure it didn't get wet and reapplied a new dressing when Dean had dressed. Dean let Sam drive them out to the small airport where they waited in the baggage area for Bobby. They spent ten minutes waiting in which Dean dared Sam to take other peoples luggage as a joke before the bearded hunter clapped them on the back. Sam and Dean hugged Bobby and Bobby exclaimed over Dean's bandage and bruised face then apologized for the attack.

By the time they had Bobby home, they had heard all about his adventures in Alaska, and they had caught Bobby up with all that had been going on. They sat in Bobby's kitchen and drank a beer each relaxing and shooting the shit. Sam and Dean deliberately sat away from each other but Bobby could see the small glances and body language that showed the boys were now closer than ever.

Bobby had thought one day it might happen. He was around the boys when they were growing up and knew how much they loved each other. Bobby had plenty of memories of Sam trailing after his older brother in the junkyard from a toddler to a grown adult and knew it wasn't any liking for cars or fresh air that had him going out there. Although Sam had learned most of the tool names when he was a young teen so he could pass them to Dean when he was working under a car, he knew for a fact the younger Winchester barley knew how to put fuel in the car but he knew most of the theory involved.

Bobby also knew Dean had learned to cook to feed Sam even though he stated a few times it was a pansy ass thing to do. He also asked Bobby to teach him advanced algebra at the young age of twelve stating he would have to know that stuff to teach Sammy as the kid was going to be a rocket scientist. No mention of his own education of course even when he was teaching Bobby physics one time. Bobby had the feeling Dean was even smarter than his geek brained brother but hid the fact just so his brother could shine. That was love in Bobby's book.

Oddly, he had no problems with them getting together. They were both adults and capable of looking after themselves and Bobby knew for a fact one would never hurt the other. He just wondered when it had finally happened and if they were ever going to say anything to him. He decided to give it a few days then drop a few soft hints that he knew and was okay with it. He didn't know how they expected to hide it for long. They both kind of glowed with love these days and neither was as gruff as they normally tried to pretend.

Bobby helped fix lunch and they sat down watching TV while they ate. Bobby went up to unpack after they had cleaned up and Dean and Sam went for a walk around the yard to check the fence line and traps. Sam waited until he had Dean down by the quiet north corner before leaning him up against the side of an old Chevy and kissing him slowly and deeply. Dean groaned even as he grinned at Sam taking him away so he could kiss him. He had also missed being able lip lock with him most of the morning.

Sam took pity on Dean knowing he had a headache and they would get together that night anyway. He made Dean hold his hand, however, until they came within sight of the house. Dean entered the house with a big grin despite his overly large headache. They spent the rest of the afternoon on the game console and at first Bobby looked at them like they had gone mad, unused to the Winchesters just hanging out, then with a soft smile.

Dean conned Bobby to have a go at the driving game, first teaching him the controls, then how play the actual game. Sam made them coffee as Dean patiently showed Bobby, again, what he needed to do. Sam's eyes watered slightly as he thought about all the times Dean had taught him something so patiently. Dean was generally only patient with him but Bobby was a special case and more of a surrogate father than anything else. Before sunset they wandered down to the east corner and took care of the body down there. Bobby did most of the work with his tractor as the boys guided him and they soon made it look like it had never happened.

When they returned to the house and washed up, Bobby and Dean made dinner, while Sam made a salad and set the table. After dinner, Bobby stated he needed to go pick up his new engine for the truck.  
"How far away is that, Bobby?" Dean asked.  
"Just to town. Shouldn't be much more than an hour."  
"You mind if I come with? I could use some fresh air and after you fell down that mineshaft you may need a hand finding your way there."  
"Very funny, smart ass. I found my way to Alaska and back okay."  
"We had to pick you up from the airport." Dean smirked.  
"I thought you were doing me a favor. Come on then. Won't be long, Sam."

TBC


	46. Chapter 46 Cleaning up

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 46 Cleaning up.

Warning for the sex scene

Dean waited until Bobby had headed out through the kitchen before bending down in front of Sam.  
"I'm going to have a chat with Bobby, just to see what he says about the two of you." Dean cupped a hand around Sam's jaw softly sending a shiver up Sam's spine at the intimacy and gentleness.  
"And here I was thinking you were trying to get out of doing the dishes." Sam grinned back, covering his hand over Dean's on his jaw.  
"Leave em till I get back if you like."  
"Just kidding. Thanks, Dean."  
Dean kissed Sam softly on the forehead with a gentle squeeze to his jaw. "See you soon."

Dean shot the shit with Bobby for the first ten minutes on the road before Bobby asked what was up.  
"Up? What do you mean up?"  
"You've got that look and for some reason Sam, who is like a mother hen at the moment, let you come."  
"Okay, I'll admit I wanted to talk to you about Sam."  
Bobby raised an eyebrow.  
"That shit that he did when he had no soul, how he went all T1000 on your ass to stop the soul getting put back in. He is worried you think _he_ meant to hurt you."  
"How do you feel about it?"  
Dean sighed. "We talked about it believe it or not, for a long time. It wasn't Sam, Bobby. Sam could never do any of the shit that his 'body double' did. It kinda proves it by how he is worrying this to death."

It was Bobby's turn to sigh. "I have to agree with you that he wasn't Sam when he attacked me. He had a look on his face I've never seen and never want to see again. I'll do what I can to make him feel at ease but I think time will be the best therapy for this one."  
"Thanks, Bobby."  
"No problem. You boys really are taking some time off? I'm surprised you've stuck too it."  
"I made a promise to Sam but we really needed a break. It's been far too much for far too long if you know what I mean."  
"I do. You look like you're getting along really well these days."  
"We are. I've forgiven him, he's forgiven me and we have moved on."  
"That's good to hear."

Sam was glad Dean and Bobby were back as planned in just over an hour. With the way things have been going lately he was worried whenever Dean wasn't around. Dean joined Sam on the couch while Bobby went down to his workshop to make a list of what he needed to work on the truck. Dean let Sam know he had talked to Bobby and just to relax and let it happen. Sam gave Dean's mouth a good working over until Bobby came in the back door and they sprung apart.

Bobby grabbed some beers and they hung around watching TV for a while shooting the shit. Sam was happy to see Bobby was in good spirits and was more relaxed around him. They eventually went to bed and decided with heavy sighs to sleep apart since Bobby didn't know anything yet and neither were injured enough for Bobby not to possibly come in. Dean lay with Sam on the bed they normally shared kissing and touching him gently until Sam fell to sleep. He dragged his feet the two steps to the other bed and slipped in.

Sam woke the next morning to find himself alone in the bed. He looked over to find Dean's bed had the covers thrown back, but no Dean. He huffed a sigh before looking to his watch to see it was gone just after eight. He decided on a shower and took his things in the bathroom and shut the door. Sam washed his hair enjoying the warm water on his body when two strong, warm arms wrapped around him.  
"You like me to wash you, Sammy?"  
"Dean what about…"  
"Bobby is out for the day." Dean took up the soap and bent down to start at Sam's feet.

Dean worked his way up Sam's body slowly by passing his crotch then coming back down to spend a few minutes lathering Sam's long firm dick with his skillful hand. Dean played around down there so enticingly that Sam had to grab Dean's face and kiss him hard. Dean's tongue was in his mouth while he pumped Sam with hard, slow strokes had Sam spilling over Dean's hand in no time. Dean washed Sam off carefully. Sam noticed as his breathing came down that Dean had kept his head out of the water even though he had a waterproof patch on it.

Sam took the soap from Dean's hand and moved to wash him.  
"Sammy you don't have to…"  
"Have to? I want to. In fact I'm dying to."  
Sam started at Dean's feet as Sam had to him. Sam really enjoyed lathering the soap all over Dean until he got to his semi-hard dick and worked him up. Dean's hard muscles had him rubbing until the water started to go cold and he realized he had a job to do. He worked Dean over the edge as he kissed his lips with bruising force. By the time they left the shower the water was cold and they were starting to shiver.

They rubbed each other dry with the softest towels Bobby had and dressed quickly, laughing all the while. Sam bumped into Dean as they found the bottom of the stairs together. Dean helped Sam cook breakfast and they were soon sitting side by side bumping elbows as they ate.  
"What are we doing today, Dean?"  
"More lying around and doing nothing, I guess but I could help Bobby out and tidy up the workshop for him. He is going to rebuild his truck tomorrow and it's a big job on your own. Least I could do is tidy it up so it's ready to go for him. He has let us stay here while he has been away."  
Sam nodded. "That sounds good, actually. Bobby could use the help and we have kind of been using his place as a love shack without him knowing. As long as you let me help."

Dean grinned at Sam over his coffee cup. "Just don't go calling it a love shack to Bobby. A slip of the tongue like that could get your balls on the table with your hamburger for dinner."  
Sam sprayed coffee all over the table at Dean's joke and they both chuckled for a moment. They cleaned up the kitchen then put on boots and coats to go out to the workshop. As per Bobby's normal sorting system there were things stacked everywhere. Dean showed Sam a back annex off the workshop that was relatively empty.  
"We just stack everything in here that he won't need."  
"Why is this bit empty?" Sam asked.  
"I did this for him last time I was here. Every time I clean this section out he tends to leave it empty for a while. At least until I come and clean the main floor again."

Sam frowned with his hands on his hips. "So what goes out?"  
"Everything but the tools and the floor."  
"There's a floor under here?"  
"Ouch! Nice Sam."  
"You have to admit, he seems to have piles of stuff everywhere."  
"That's how you find out where Bobby is working. Look for the pile of tools and he will be nearby."  
"So the same as he is in the library. Just look for the pile of books."

They set to work, soon getting a system happening. There was a long thin bench down the center which Dean cleared first then started stacking the tools on in sections. Sam had to ask a few times what things were as Bobby had some weird tools including die taps, kitchen knives, knitting needles, strange shaped bits of wood and metal, and an anvil. They were soon down to t shirts with the hard work.  
"Bobby sure has a weird collection of stuff." Sam muttered as he sorted.  
"Inside or outside?"  
Sam had to agree. "Both."

They broke for lunch, Dean going inside in his socks to make them sandwiches to eat on the porch so they didn't mess the house up with their oil and dirt stained hands and clothes. They finished midafternoon, the workshop floor the cleanest Sam had ever seen it when Dean ran a broom over it. Dean grabbed a cloth up and cleaned off the tools they had stacked up along the bench. Sam joined him and they chatted as they worked.  
"You want to help Bobby with the truck tomorrow?" Sam asked when they were almost done.  
"I thought we were here to rest?"  
"Rest from _hunting_. It might be nice to do something normal for a while and you have to admit, rebuilding a truck is something you could do in your sleep."

Dean dropped the spanner he had been cleaning and moved to the sink in the corner, washing his hands quickly before returning and standing behind Sam, folding his arms around him.  
"Why Sammy, I do believe that was a complement."  
"Course it was. You know more about rebuilding engines than me, dad and Bobby put together. Plus like you said, we should help Bobby a bit. He has been good to us."  
"If you're sure."  
"Yeah it should be okay. You're mostly healed now from your concussion and you seem to be handling the fracture okay, but I will keep an eye on you."  
"That's gonna be hard when you are in front of me." Dean pressed harder into Sam's back and bottom.  
"Mmm that's good, De."

Dean's nose came around under his ear and his warm breath tickled his skin. "Like this Sammy?" He murmured.  
"Hell yes. Dean are you hard?" Sam pushed his bottom back into Dean's hardness. "In a workshop?"  
"It's not the workshop getting me hard, Sammy. It's my baby all hot and dirty for me."  
Dean's hands came up under Sam's shirt and his fingers skidded over the skin making it jolt.  
"Jesus, Dean. It's too dirty in here."

Dean pulled Sam's shirt off in one and moved his mouth over Sam's shoulder blades making his skin tremble. Dean slid his own shirts off and pressed his skin against Sam's warming him up.  
"My mouths clean." Dean murmured, making Sam's eyes close in delight. "And I bet your…yeah look , your dicks clean to. Perfect match."  
Dean had deftly pulled Sam's half hard length out of his pants without touching it or Sam realizing. Dean turned Sam around and licked down his neck to his chest then sliding over his abs.  
"You're not going to….Oh god that was quick. Yeah right there. You're amazing with that mouth." Sam rambled as Dean kneeled and sucked him down in one.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47 Building a life together

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 47 Building a life together

Sex scene warning(cont)

It took all Sam had not to scream out or grab Dean's head and angle it like his hands wanted. Dean seemed to know and moved his head to the side giving Sam a full view of him sucking him off. Sam held onto the bench so that his bottom was barely resting on it, gripping it until his knuckles were white. Dean popped off Sam with a delicious sucking noise and nuzzled up by Sam's belly button. Dean had a little grease on his face and it turned Sam on to see the grease end up on his belly as Dean licked and sucked his skin. Sam got excited very quickly and a few more sucks of Dean's mouth on the head was all it took to come down Dean's throat.

Sam yanked Dean up quickly and roughly pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, tasting himself of his tongue and chasing it around his warm mouth. Once Sam had his fill he pushed Dean up into the bench butt first as he pulled his dick out quickly and sucked it down. Dean tried to tell Sam he didn't need to reciprocate but Sam was too busy taking what he clearly wanted. Dean came with a yelp of Sam's name much quicker than he thought he would have but he hadn't had much sex for a few days. At least that was his excuse.

Dean pulled Sam up from his lap so he could lick out his mouth as Sam had. While they kissed, Dean was a good big brother and tucked them both back in, without getting them dirty. Sam finally allowed Dean down from the bench and they quickly tidied up and went inside for a shower. Dean finally got to use the soap he had bought for its original purpose: to wash Sam without sex, slowly in the shower. He kept the shower a half step from being sensual, unlocking any tension in Sam's muscles. Sam wanted to do it back to Dean but had to take a rain check because they had used up all the hot water.

They were lying on the couch after a steak dinner when Bobby came back. Bobby came in for a coffee then they all went down to unload the parts from the truck Bobby had lent from a friend. Bobby was surprised how clean the workshop was and thanked them for their help. Bobby took the truck back while Sam helped Dean sort the parts into piles that would help them rebuild the truck. Dean locked up the workshop and they went inside to tidy up and get ready for bed. Bobby was back before they headed up so they hung out for an hour. Bobby was surprised Sam was letting Dean help with the truck after everything that had happened lately but valued the help. Dean and Sam went up to bed again, kissing for a while before splitting up for sleep.

In the morning Sam woke again to an empty room but this time there was a stack of pancakes and a mug of coffee perched on the end of Dean's bed waiting for him. Sam ate sitting in Dean's bed even laying down when he had finished, breathing in Dean's scent on the sheets and pillow. He eventually dragged himself up for a shower and dressed, knowing Dean and Bobby would be hard at it. Sam cleaned his dishes then wandered down to the yard. He saw they had backed Bobby's truck into the garage so that the nose stuck out and pulled the bench halfway outside so the tools were easy to get to. An engine was hanging by chains on a teepee style hoist over the engine bay. Sam saw Dean pull the chains to hoist the engine further out of the bay and as he was dressed in just a t shirt and jeans he could see his working back and arm muscles quite clearly.

Dean turned and Sam could see Dean hadn't shaved today and had a four day growth going for the first time since the hospital. Sam licked his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Dean's lips were always so soft and his stubble seemed to be too but it was a bit longer than normal.

Sam came up behind Dean coughing softly as to not startle him. Dean turned his head with a smile on his lips like he had known Sam had been there all along.  
"Hey, De. Need a hand?"  
"Nope. Could use a kiss, but." Dean grinned.  
Sam looked around but couldn't see Bobby. He trusted Dean so took the half step to him and started what was going to be a quick peck but found Dean's warm tongue invading his mouth without hesitation. Sam pulled back reluctantly, figuring out the stubble was okay but not if they were to kiss for too long. He saw spots of saliva doting some of the stubble on Dean's upper lip and leaned forward to lick it off. Dean's eyes were wide and his pupils huge when Sam pulled back. Maybe he could get used to it.

The sound of the forklift beeping its way toward them from round the corner of the garage had Sam pulling back with a swipe of his tongue to his lips making Dean bite his bottom lip. Sam realized Dean had been holding onto the chain holding up the engine during their kiss.  
"You okay?"  
"Not really."  
"What do you mean?" Sam noticed Dean had changed his bandage on his face and the rest of his cuts and bumps looked much better.  
"You go round kissing me like that and we are going to have to get our own place fast."

Sam looked down shyly then back up into Dean's earnest bright green eyes. "You mean that? One day will we…?"  
Dean nodded. "We're getting pretty old. Wouldn't hurt to have a base of operation like Bobby has."  
"If Bobby weren't going to come around that corner any minute…"  
Dean chuckled. "What are you doing today?"  
"Thought I'd help, if I can. The least I can do is make coffee and lunch and stuff."  
"You could look into where you would like a place, if you get time."  
"You mean it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where would you like to live?"  
"With you, Sam. That's pretty much all I care about."  
Sam's jaw almost hit the ground by Dean's admission.

The fork lift came up behind Sam and he moved aside and watched Dean and Bobby take the old engine away and hang the new one where the old one had been, over the engine bay. Bobby put the forklift off to the side and joined Dean and Sam leaning into the front of the truck, making sure the motor had room to be lowered in.  
"How about I make you guys a coffee while you get started?"  
"Sounds good, Sam." Bobby replied.  
Dean winked at Sam as he took off for the house. Bobby and Dean set to work putting in new engine mounts and lowering the engine in. Of course it sounded simple but took all day just to get the engine in and start to place all the components on thanks to a couple of ill-fitting engine mounts, two split hoses and the wrong spark plugs.

By the time Dean and Bobby dragged themselves indoors on dusk for dinner, they were work worn and frustrated from lack progress. Sam pampered the two workers, feeling bad that the day hadn't gone right for them. He had hung around a fair bit keeping the coffee and sandwiches coming all day, then having a big steak for each of them when they came in. Sam had spent some time on the net looking for a place for them without any real seriousness. Pinning Dean down in one place would be very hard and he felt his brother would change his mind, so didn't spend too much time on it, nor get his hopes up.

During the day Sam had taken messages for Bobby and answered his phone so they could have some peace working on the car. Sam handed Bobby his pile of messages after dinner and he took them to the library to answer them all so he was cleared up for the next day. Sam took Dean up to the bathroom and gave him a good clean in the shower, locking the door just in case. Sam settled a weary Dean into bed then went downstairs and cleaned up, liking the domesticity of it.

When Sam had locked up and went to get into the other bed, Dean's arm came out and pulled him over for a kiss. They had kissed a bit in the shower but they were missing each other most of the day and wanted to make up for it. Dean fell to sleep as they made out then Sam tucked him in and went to bed.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48 Piles of crap and shiny knive

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 48 Piles of crap and shiny knives.

When Sam woke in the morning he found breakfast on the end of Dean's bed again for him even though it was still a little dark outside. By the time he dressed and wandered down to the yard in the cool morning air, Dean and Bobby were already busy both bent over the engine bolting things on. Sam saw straight away they had moved the metal teepee away and the motor looked like it was settled in well. From what he knew about engines they were just attaching everything to it.

Sam leaned over the engine next to Dean and Dean discreetly allowed his side to rub against Sam's. Sam noticed a pile of tools on the edge of the engine bay by Bobby's arm and nodded his head at the pile with a smile at Dean. They shared a quiet laugh at Bobby's untidy way of working.  
"How are things going guys?" Sam asked.  
"Better now that Dean started early and got the carbie on. We might actually be done by the end of the day at this rate."  
"That's cool."  
"Time for a coffee, Bobby?" Dean asked.  
"Right on time, I reckon."  
"I'll go help Sam and be right back."

Dean wandered down to the house with Sam and helped make coffee after getting his morning kiss.  
"What you doing today, babe?" Dean asked.  
"Thought I would help you guys again." Sam smiled at the use of the word he liked to use on Dean.  
"You get a chance to look at a place yet?"  
"Place?"  
"You know a house, like we talked about?"  
"A quick look." Sam looked away as he put the milk away after he had stirred it into his own coffee.  
"Sam?"  
"I wasn't sure how serious you were."  
"Well, I think you need to do a better job today, cause as much as I like Bobby's place it's a bit restrictive."  
"You _are_ serious."  
"Course, I am. Wouldn't have said if I wasn't."  
"Just it's a big step De, huge even."

Dean pulled Sam into a hug.  
"I think we have done the huge step, Sammy. Setting up a base together, a house away from hunting when we need a break, is not just something we deserve; I think it's vitally important."  
Sam stole a short kiss then looked down at Dean. "You sound like you have thought a lot about this."  
"One thing about working on an engine is that it gives you time to think about other stuff."  
"What about Bobby? Do you think he will be offended if we find a house?"  
"Not after we fill him in."  
Sam's eyebrows went up. "You want to do that?"  
"Soon. Maybe before we leave but you know we could just tell him we want a home base somewhere like he has. Neither of us is getting any younger."  
"Sure, we're old dinosaurs. I will take your lead on this one."  
"We may not be dinosaurs yet but it will creep up quickly. I'd better get back to it before Bobby thinks I've gone back to bed."  
Dean took the coffees out and was soon up to his elbows in grease once again.

Sam was a little more serious about his search when he went back to it with a coffee in hand. By lunchtime he had a few areas picked out and a few houses as well. Sam was leaning towards a quiet area in the mountains where he could have the protection Bobby had on his place, without being on a farm property or in suburbia. He took lunch out to Dean and Bobby to find Dean busy in the engine bay and Bobby laying out wires on the bench.

Dean ate his lunch sitting next to Sam leaning up against the side of the workshop after cleaning his hands at the sink. Bobby didn't miss how close they were sitting and the fact that Sam spoke in a low voice to Dean. Dean laughed and smiled as he enjoyed Sam's company.

Dean didn't mind Sam sitting close. Bobby knew they were close and he found he was missing his brothers company during the last couple of days. It strengthened his resolve to support Sam in finding a good place for them. He had some money stashed away as a deposit, so that could help them achieve their dream.

Sam went back to the house with the clean plates and a smile on his face. Dean had encouraged him on with the house search and told him they would defiantly be finished the truck in the afternoon, despite the fact Bobby was rewiring some of the old wiring.

Sam narrowed his search down to six he liked the look of during the afternoon. When he went out midafternoon with coffee, the truck looked done despite the fact Dean's legs stuck out from underneath. Bobby was leaning over the engine bay with his normal pile of tools balancing on the edge of the bay next to his elbow. Dean took a while to come out from under the truck and looked grimy and sweaty when he did. Dean leaned against the front wheel of the truck to drink his brew. Sam sat down beside him and Bobby leaned against the bench. They spent a comfortable ten minutes of Sam relaying messages for Bobby before they went back to work.

Sam went back to the house this time putting beers in the fridge and getting steaks out for dinnertime. He did washing then cleaned up the kitchen after relying the messages for Bobby. He had a couple more phone calls during the afternoon and took coffees out to the workers as the afternoon started to wind down. Sam walked carefully as to not spill the drinks he held in both hands. As he got closer he could see Dean's legs sticking out from the same side of the truck that Bobby was working on. Sam was almost to the truck when he saw Bobby look up with a smile then his face morphed into surprise and dismay as he accidently knocked something from the pile of tools.

Bobby looked up to see Sam coming out of the house with the drinks. Sam always was a good one for making the drinks but he had it down to an art while they were working on the truck. Sam had hung around a lot the day before, passing tools and such but he wasn't much help. Bobby had to give him credit for trying though. He had been really worried about Dean since he came back from hell but it finally looked like Dean had something not to drink for. He certainly hadn't seen him drink much while they were staying this time. Apart from his obvious injuries Dean looked better than he had in a long time. It seemed to Bobby that the kid had reason to hope and dream again.

As Sam got closer Bobby leaned over to tell Dean, Sam was on his way and the simple movement of his left elbow made the next three seconds slow down into twenty. Bobby's elbow hit a sharp knife on the top of the pile causing it to fall into the engine bay. Not just any knife, this was his wife's favorite carving knife that he kept super sharp, making it great for stripping wires back with hardly a touch. His heart was in his mouth as he had time for a hurried 'watch out' and the knife was falling.

Dean ran the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead for what he thought was the fiftieth time in an hour. Despite the weather being cooler this time of year this day was a warmer one and under the truck was even hotter. Unfortunately his stiches on the side of his head were stinging with the sweat that was running under the small patch. He really could have taken it off but knew Sam would fuss if he did so he left it for now. Dean could see Bobby working directly above him on replacing some wiring. He knew he was directly above him because a few bits of plastic had already fallen on him as he worked. He was just glad he was done under here and was just cleaning it all off with a rag, when he heard Sam's feet coming closer.

Dean heard Bobby shuffle his feet a little and looked up to see what he was up to. As he looked up he saw a sharp knife bounce off the metal side wall of the bay and fall straight towards his face, lethally sharpened point first.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49 Wheelchair rides and blood

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 49 Wheelchair rides and blood loss

At the last second, Dean bought his arm up on instinct to cover his face. There was a sharp pain as the blade pierced the skin six inches down from his wrist. The blade being so sharp sliced down two inches before stopping. Dean's arm twitched at the pain and the end of the knife jammed against the metal of the engine and drove the blade all the way through his arm. Dean swore softly in surprise and pain as he watched the blood fall down his arm.  
"Son of a bitch!"

Dean grit his teeth against the pain, aware he had moved his legs as the knife had plunged in, and Sam and Bobby would be concerned. He slowly moved out from under the car, careful to keep the end of the knife away from any part of the car.  
"Damn, Dean. You okay?" called Bobby.  
"Ah, not really, no."  
"Where did it get you?" Bobby asked anxiously.  
Dean heard Sam swear as he put the cups on the bench and rushed the few steps to him to help him out.  
"Dean?"  
"I'm okay, Sammy."

Dean didn't even get to sit up before Sam had a strong grip on his arm above the wound.  
"Easy, b…uddy. Just sit up, so we can see." Sam soothed.  
Dean was aware Bobby was also bent over his arm, blocking out the late afternoon sun.  
"Sorry, boy. You think you can stand?"  
Dean nodded and slowly stood, Sam still holding the injured limb for him. They went to the bench where Bobby swore at how the blood was flowing in a steady stream. Bobby went into the workshop and bought back a pile of clean cloths.

Bobby put padding on both sides of the wound then bandaged them to his arm. He checked the other side of the wound to find just the tip of the knife sticking through.  
"Just pull it out, Bobby." Dean ground out.  
"I hate to say this Dean but I think it may have nicked a vein. It's bleeding pretty bad. Let me take you to the clinic down the road and have it looked after."  
Dean's eye turned to Sam hoping for a better assessment or at least one that didn't involve a hospital.

Sam sighed. "We should, Dean. With all the accidents you've had lately it would be better to have it looked at properly."  
"You guys can do it." Dean argued stubbornly even as his legs started to feel a bit jelly like with blood loss. "It's so damned close to the one from the barn, people are going to think I'm accident prone."  
"Sorry kiddo, not this time." Bobby grabbed Dean under the arm seeing the signs of shock as Dean's eyes started to glaze and his face paled further.

Sam grabbed the other side and they helped him to the Impala. Bobby rushed inside for his wallet and locked up the house quickly, before getting behind the wheel. Sam sat on the passenger side with Dean in the middle so he could keep pressure on the wound. Dean felt like an idiot going to clinic for such a small wound but at least he had a wicked looking knife poking out of his arm.

The clinic was attached to a hospital and they took one look at the knife and pointed them to the emergency room, making Dean sit in a wheelchair that he refused, until the lights started to go out and he nearly passed out. The bandage was soaked through with blood by this time. Sam pushed the chair while Bobby demanded help for his surrogate son. After a quick assessment, the nurse on duty had them come straight though the restricted access doors to a curtained cubicle.

The nurse attempted to help Dean up onto the bed but he shook her off and made the three steps without problem. A doctor was there within a minute to quickly assess the wound.  
"Caitland, have OR6 set up for me please." The Doctor stated quickly.  
The nurse turned and walked away quickly as Dean struggled to sit up with someone holding his arm and his dizziness from blood loss.  
"You have to be kidding doc, just yank the thing out. Or better yet, I will."  
Dean made to take the offending object out only to be stopped by three sets of hands.  
"Relax, Mr. Singer. OR6 is a small room we use to fix heavily bleeding wounds so the blood doesn't get spread around. It's not a true operating theater, just a smaller version."  
"Okay, then."

The doctor prepared Dean to be moved and left Sam and Bobby the paperwork to be filled out. Rather than send them to the outside waiting room, they were sent to a small waiting area across the hall from where Dean was being looked at. The hunters had coffee from the small table but Dean was back before they had finished their second cups of the surprisingly good brew. Dean looked fine other than his left arm bandaged from his hand to his elbow in a sling. Bobby was relived Dean was back because Sam had paced like a caged tiger while he waited.

Sam didn't wait to be invited back to Dean's side as he sat up with his bandaged arm across his chest. Bobby watched as Sam put his hand gently on Dean's shoulder and Dean gave a small nod as he looked up at Sam that clearly meant 'I'm okay' by the way Sam relaxed. Dean was given a script for painkillers and wheeled out with instructions that he take it easy for a few days. Dean was already under the influence of painkillers from having his arm stitched up and sat blinking out the window on the ride back.

Sam settled Dean on the couch after he insisted he didn't need to go to bed as Sam wanted, while Bobby went to the drugstore for his tablets. Sam fussed over Dean until Dean made Sam see sense that the wound was small requiring less than fifteen tiny stitches and he couldn't even feel it anymore. Sam relaxed only after Dean kissed him, showing him he was okay.

Bobby bought pizza back with him as a way of saying sorry for the fiftieth time and Dean saying he didn't need to, accidents happen. Bobby went down to pack up the truck after dinner and Sam sat up next to Dean in front of the fire and the TV. Dean soon fell to sleep snuggled into Sam's shoulder under the influence of painkillers so Sam took him off to bed. Sam slept in the other bed so Dean could get some rest and ensure he was in no danger of hurting him.

In the morning Sam found Dean gone from the room, again. He was about to go racing downstairs when he heard Bobby's truck rev in the yard. Sam dressed and went out to the workshop to find Bobby and Dean leaning over the open hood of the truck as it idled away. To Dean's credit his arm was still in the sling and he was directing Bobby what to do. It didn't take long for the guys to be happy and Bobby to switch off the engine. Sam, Bobby and Dean, one handed, packed way the tools tidier than they had been before. Dean insisted Bobby take his truck for a spin.

Dean and Sam went in and cleaned up, Sam happily using the excuse of Dean needing to keep his stiches dry to shower him carefully. Once they were clean and dry they started a late breakfast. Sam didn't want Dean to use his arm so insisted he do the work. Sam feed Dean up feeling he still needed to put some weight on. Dean finally discarded the sling during the morning as they battled it out on the game console. To be honest, he woke up feeling better and only put it on when Bobby called him out on it.

Bobby was back by lunch time and they had the steaks Sam had put out for dinner the night before which had been put aside by Dean's accident. They had a beer each and relaxed as they ate, Bobby letting Dean know the car truck was working well. Bobby cleared up the kitchen since the boys had cooked and supplied the food then went into the library to make some calls. Sam knew from the calls he had taken Bobby already had his next hunt lined up.

Dean persuaded Sam to show him the houses he had been looking at during the afternoon as they sipped coffee. Dean liked three immediately but there was one that stood out. It was in the mountains but a half hour from a town. The property was big but not so big you couldn't mow the grass with a normal lawn mower. The fence line was a conifer hedge that reminded Dean of the maze in _The Shining_. It was tall and extremely even and thick. The house itself was country styled and very neat with fresh paint. By the look of it there was many ways Dean and Sam could have the place warded up like Bobby's place. The biggest thing was the price. It was far better than Dean had been expecting but he had to admit he knew next to nothing about real estate. The money he had would be a nice deposit but who in the world would lend them money for the rest. Certainly no bank unless they could create IDs so good they looked like solid citizens.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50 A surprise from the past

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 50 A surprise from the past.

They were so busy looking at places, making jokes and pretend plans they didn't see Bobby had crept up for a look.  
"You boys looking for a place? About damn time."  
"What? You don't mind?" Dean asked.  
"Why would I mind? You think I like it that I have one of the only places for hunters to come when they screw up? It's about time you two settled down, at least part time."  
Sam frowned. "Seriously, you don't mind?"  
"Not at all. These days I'm not home that much and it would be good to have somewhere to stop rather than drive home in one hit. Speaking of which, I'll be off again tonight. I guess the truck is going to get worn in the hard way."  
"Anything you need help with?"  
"Nuh. It's a simple job but one I have to be hands on for."

Bobby went back to the library as Sam got up for more coffee. Dean followed him to the kitchen after a few moments.  
"You want to go check out some of these places?"  
Sam frowned. "Really? When?"  
"Couple days. I'll even let you drive-part of the way."  
"Why do you want to look? It's not like we could ever afford a place."  
"I…have…some money put away. We could use that as a deposit and get a loan for the rest maybe." Dean had his head down shyly.  
"Why would you have money put away?"  
"At first it was in case you wanted to go back to school then for a while when things were rocky I thought you might want your own car."  
"Oh, well I don't know about a loan but we could look into it if you want."

Bobby went into town at four and was back in time for dinner but had packed up and was ready to go at eight pm. The boys went outside to say goodbye and were both surprised when Bobby wrapped them up in a hug together.  
"Boys you know, I love the two of you to bits."  
Dean and Sam frowned at Bobby's words both thinking something was up.  
"I have to say, one of the best days of my life was when John came into the yard with you two in the back of his car. Try as I might to keep away from you and not get attached, Dean soon had me eating out of his hands."  
"You okay, Bobby?" Dean asked with genuine concern.  
"Quiet boy, let me speak."  
"Yes, sir."  
"I never had kids myself but…I always…thought of you two as mine." Bobby sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that when you were kids an uncle of mine died and left me his land. I sold the land and placed the money into a trust fund for the both of you. It was set to mature when Sam was twenty one but with the way things were, I didn't think your daddy would let me give it to you so I reinvested."  
"That's really nice of you B…"  
"…not finished yet, Sam. Just before John died, he rang me and gave me the details to money he had put away for the two of you."

Dean and Sam looked at Bobby with shock.  
"I know, I was shocked at first until John told me the details. Mary's parents bequeathed you two as the beneficiaries to their will. When they died the money was placed in trust until you were both of age. John received a phone call when Dean was twenty two. It took the lawyers over a year to track him down. He asked that they place the money in an investment account on your behalf as it wasn't willed to him as a guardian so he couldn't touch it. I'm guessing he planned to tell you, Sam when you got married so you could have the money towards a house. I think it's about time you both had the money to buy a property. I didn't tell you before because things have been fairly crappy for the last few years. I hope that's all right. " Bobby held out a folder he scooped out of the truck which contained bank details and IDs for the two of them.  
"But how did you get the money from Samuel and Deana's will?" Sam asked.  
"John arranged for me to be signatory to a bank account he set up when you were both young, just incase there was an emergency. I had all the money transferred into the one account a month ago. It's been earning more interest that way. I may be barking up the wrong tree but if you want it split up the middle I can do that."

Sam looked up from the documents he was looking at. "What do you mean?"  
"It's a joint account, Sam."  
"Oh. No that's okay right, Dean?"  
"Yeah. We're going to stay together so no issue. Are you sure Bobby? You want the money yourself?"  
"I know it's hard for you to take stuff from people, Dean but I want you to have it, and I'm sure Mary would have wanted it to. You deserve a place of your own, both of you and I have more than I can handle here."  
"We can't thank you enough, Bobby. Dean had some money put aside but this will help us get a nice place. We expect you to visit." Sam spoke because Dean was still picking his jaw up from the ground.  
"Oh, I will."  
They hugged the old hunter again and waved as he drove from the yard.

Sam turned to Dean. "I can't believe it. Bobby must have been planning that for ages."  
"Mmm."  
"What?"  
"I think he knows."  
"About us?"  
"Yeah. This is his way of saying it's okay with him and giving us room to tell him in our own time."  
Sam saw the glint of tears in Dean's eyes.  
"We sure are lucky, Dean."  
Dean pulled Sam in the circle of his arms. "I didn't think I could get any happier but now we are actually able to get a place together, it's kind of overwhelming."  
Sam leaned up and kissed Dean on the lips, not surprised when Dean deepened it. It was something Dean didn't like admitting to but a place together was what he had wanted for some time.

They went inside and tidied the place up, not surprised to find Bobby had left stacks of books everywhere. Sam made them coffee and sat looking at the documents properly for the first time. Bobby had made them great IDs with birth certificates, social security numbers and tax records. There was even health insurance and employment records. There was a bank statement mixed in with the bank stuff which included visa cards for the two of them.  
"Eh, Dean, have you seen how much is in this account?"  
"No, why?"  
"It's enough to buy that house you are so keen on and not worry about working or credit card scams for a long time."  
Sam showed Dean the paper and his eyes went wide. "Son of a bitch. Just how much land did his uncle have?"  
"Or how much did Samuel and Deana leave us?"  
"Why did Samuel not ask about this do you think?  
Sam looked up from the papers. "I'm guessing being brought back to life made him a little forgetful."  
"And a huge asshole. I get it, I guess."

Sam smiled up at Dean before he bit his lip in thought. "What do you want to do about Bobby?"  
"Wait till the house is sorted out and invite him over. We can let him know then. Well, formally I mean, cause he obviously knows something."  
"Sounds good. So you still want to get on the road and look at houses?" Sam asked  
"We pass by two of them on the way to the one I like so we could look at those three to start with. What about you?"  
"As weird as it sounds I liked that one you like best as well. Even without the huge hedge it looks great."  
Sam had to admit despite his initial hesitation he was all for going to look at houses a little surprised Dean wanted to and not find a hunt. They headed to bed where Sam insisted on going in first against the wall and wrapping Dean in his arms.  
TBC


	51. Chapter 51 Something from the past as we

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 51 Something from the past as we head into the future.

Sex scene

In the morning Sam woke facing out of the bed, lying where Dean had lain the night before. He had a second to register his head was even on Dean's pillow before Dean's warm arm squeezed him from behind. Sam wriggled with pleasure at a hard pressure on the small of his back. He pushed his way up the bed a little so that Dean's hard dick was nestled in the crack of his ass, which in turn made him as hard as a rock.

Sam fumbled for his boxers pushing them down so Dean's naked hardness could slide up and down. After a couple of thrusts between his cheeks there was a sudden wetness and the slide became insanely slippery making Sam moan aloud.  
"What the hell is that?"  
"Baby oil." Dean breathed in Sam's ear as he continued to thrust up and over his entrance.  
"You have baby oil?"  
"It was in my shaving kit. God, that's good. I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were in my spot. I thought I'd wake you up with a smile."  
"I'm definitely smiling. Oh yeah, De."

Sam turned his head for a kiss and plunged his tongue into Dean's mouth every time the head brushed his entrance. He had enjoyed it when Dean had played with him in the bath but this was something else.  
"De? Can you go in?"  
"What? No way?" Dean backed away slightly despite his body screaming at him not to.  
"I need to feel you, De. I'm ready."  
"You sure?"  
"Hell, yes."  
"How about just a little this first time?"  
"Okay."

Dean placed the top of his dick at Sam's entrance and used it to message the spot with little jabs by moving his hips. Sam grabbed Dean's arm across his chest with one hand throwing his head back with how good it felt. Sam could hear Dean panting slightly as he worked and knew it was working him up fast as well. Sam pushed back a little and at first Dean pulled away but then pushed forward a little. Dean's slippery dick just breached his body and Dean rotated his hips to stop himself going and to give Sam time to get used to it.

Sam immediately wanted more and pushed himself down until the whole head was inside him.  
"Okay, Sammy?"  
"Fuck, yes. Can you move a little?" Sam panted with pleasure, feeling his orgasm approaching fast at having Dean inside him even this small amount.  
Dean gave little thrusts of his hips and Sam moaned. It felt like all his pleasure centers were all on fire at once.

Dean was having a hard time stopping himself from thrusting in further. The tight grip Sam's body had on him was something he had never felt before. It felt just right. Like they were made for each other. Dean saw Sam's hand come down to his own dick so brought his still wet with baby oil hand around to help. Dean entwined their fingers together and the sight of their fingers stroking him had Sam spilling in just a few seconds. Dean marveled at the feeling of Sam's body pulsing around the head of his dick and he just had time to pull out before coming himself.

Sam felt the loss straight away. "Dean, back in. I want to feel the come." Sam pushed his bottom down and groaned when Dean breached him a second time, sending a second milder spasm of pleasure making him leak a few more drops of come.  
"God De, that was great." Sam panted as they relaxed into the bed.  
"You sure you're okay."  
Sam smiled that Dean was worried about him after they did so little. "Hell yes. You know when I read that stuff on the net, I was sure I wanted to be a top but I've changed my mind. I like having you in me. I know this is corny but it makes me feel special."  
"Well just say if it's too much cause I don't want to hurt you."  
"If we keep going that slowly there is no way you can hurt me Dean."  
"Still…"  
"I will, babe. Are you alright to go again?"  
"You could make me alright."

Sam pulled up so the head slipped out making them both groan. Sam turned around in Dean's arms and wrapped him up in a hug. They kissed for a few minutes before Dean lay Sam on his back and kissed down his body. Sam watched with amazement as Dean slipped his dick in his mouth and sucked until he was most of the way hard again. Sam thought Dean would came back up to his face but he licked down past Sam's balls to his entrance. Dean took Sam's strong bottom in his hands and tilted his hips up. Sam gripped his legs in a hurry when Dean licked over his puckered hole. Dean used his hands to pull Sam's cheeks apart to get to his entrance. Sam almost came off the bed when Dean slipped an oily finger inside and wriggled it around. Sam got used to the feeling quickly and was soon wanting more.

Dean alternated between his fingers and his tongue to get Sam open and loose for him. He knew Sam would want more after just taking the head and there was no way he would hurt his brother, he wanted him well prepared. He judged him to be ready when he could slide three fingers in easily and Sam was chanting for more. Dean kissed his way back up, then let Sam kiss his own taste out of his mouth. Dean rubbed his own dick along Sam's getting them both hard and slippery. Dean tipped Sam on his side and pulled Sam's top leg over his, opening him up again. As they kissed, Dean guided his dick to Sam's entrance then slipped the head in slowly. His hand went to Sam's dick slipping up and down as he pressed in slowly. Sam groaned with pleasure as Dean slipped up into him very slowly.  
"Fuck that feels fantastic." Sam groaned.  
"No kidding." Dean whispered, unable to raise his voice any more.  
Dean started a very slow pump of his hips, aiming for the place that had given Sam pleasure when it was his fingers inside him.

Dean knew he had hit the right spot when Sam wrapped his arms around him tightly and rolled on top of him. Dean groaned at the new position as he pushed further into Sam than he had been. It seemed Sam really enjoyed the new position as well by the way he wrapped Dean up in a bone crushing hug sliding up and down on Dean's dick, his own dick sliding over Dean's six pack. Sam kissed sloppy kisses into Dean's mouth as his dick dragged over his prostate on every stroke.

Dean placed a hand on each Sam's ass cheeks, spreading him wide open and supporting him as he pumped up into him. Dean groaned long and low as he came inside Sam's warm, tight heat. The warmth Dean sprayed inside him had Sam leaving some on their joined chests. Dean pulled out straight away so he could assess if he had hurt Sam but Sam was happy just to hang on to Dean in his blissful after sex state.  
"That was way better than I thought it was going to be." Sam puffed. "I can't believe we wasted all that time worrying about it."  
"You worried about it." Dean grinned getting his breath back. "I knew it would be awesome."  
"How?"  
"Because it was with you."  
Dean was slammed into the bed with Sam on top of him.

* * *

They spent the day getting their stuff together and tiding up Bobby's place because they had lived there for a while by their standards. They lay on the couch after dinner chatting with the news on in the background both happy with where they were in their relationship.  
"So what do you have planned, Dean?" Sam asked as he ran a hand through Dean's hair as his head was against Sam's leg.  
"Well, if we do find a place we like we could make an offer. If they take us up on it we could make the arrangements with their real estate agent. I think there is a cooling off period thing and they would have to move out so we could rent a storage unit and start getting furniture together. In between hunts I mean."

Sam wasn't sure whether to be impressed that Dean knew what a cooling off period was or the fact that he had been thinking in advance.  
"Okay. This one with the hedge we are interested in? How about I go make a call and find out a bit more about it. It says on the ad they are going overseas. It's been on the market for a month but it hasn't sold so maybe there is something wrong with it."  
"Sounds good."  
Dean stayed on the couch to give Sam room to talk without him making a nuisance of himself. In truth he was kind of nervous. Owning a home was a big step and there was a house they both liked. It would be a pity if it was sold or something majorly wrong with it.

Dean got up and paced outside the library door without going in. Just as he threw himself back on the couch wondering what was going on, Sam reappeared with a small smile and a pad full of notes.  
"Well, the real estate agent put me in touch with the owner." Sam started as he sat down. "The reason the house hasn't sold is that they are selling it furnished."  
"I thought that would be a good thing."  
"Normally yes but they having trouble moving it. The agent thought it was because all the furnishing is old english styling and not to many people like it. It's priced to sell because they need to move to England within the month. That's where they come from by the way. Something to do with a family emergency and moving back permanently. They didn't want to make a profit just have it sold and settled as quick as possible. Since we are interested, they are going to send pictures of the inside."

Sam went to his computer and opened it up. By the time it started up and he opened his mail program the images were there. Sam sent a quick thank you before they looked at the fifteen interior photos, since they had seen the outside on the website. The floors were sanded and polished floorboards with rich looking rugs. The colors were light neutral colors bar the dining room which was pink and had wallpaper. The living room also had wall paper as did a room Dean knew Sam would like: a library full of books.

Aside from the wallpaper Dean liked the place even more as the furniture seemed to suit the rooms. It looked way posher than anything they had ever stayed in but Sam liked the idea that the place would be like staying in the best hotel they had ever been in. Kind of like an oasis behind the protective hedge that no doubt Dean would strengthen with wards and protection. Sam liked the fully appointed kitchen with a walk in pantry and fridge. The current owners were chefs and the kitchen was top notch. If they got the place he would have to learn to cook a bit.

Sam liked the idea as he often got sick of take out on the road and knew Dean could afford to eat better and might try harder with a place like this. The basement was half wine cellar and half well equipped gym with a punching bag and free weights. Dean '_mmmed'_ at the weight room and Sam knew his brother was sold on the place. Dean nodded when he saw the garage attached to one side of the house. Brick which had been bagged the same color as the house. It had an automatic opening door and a door through to the house.

Sam stood after looking long enough. "Do you want me to put an offer on the place?"  
"You can do that over the phone? Isn't it a risk without seeing it?"  
"We can make the offer subject to inspection."  
"Cool."  
Sam went off to make the call and Dean thought about the implications. They were about to go look at a house they could possibly buy thanks to Bobby and money Mary's family had left them. He was still a little weirded out about that. In particular being left money by Samuel but his feelings on that had softened over time. He had been manipulated to do all the wrong things but Dean realized he may have been missing a piece of himself when he was brought back and he knew how that felt. It didn't mean he forgave him for what he had done but he was now willing to take the money if it meant Sam could have a home at long last.

Dean was in the kitchen when Sam finally came back. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean as he made coffee.  
"How's the part owner of a house feeling?" Sam said softly.  
"They took the offer?"  
"I offered five grand more than they had it up for so they know we are interested. According to the realtor it's still a steal and since it's furnished we won't need to buy as much stuff."  
"Cool."  
"We can sell anything we don't like and buy other stuff if we need to but that's getting the cart before the horse. If we get there before dark tomorrow we can have a full inspection then visit the realtor who has agreed to handle the sale for us.'  
"You have been busy."  
"Well you sounded keen and we do have the money. Unless you've changed your mind…"

Dean spun and took Sam up in a kiss before putting his mind at ease. "Just surprised at how well it's coming together. If we leave before dawn we can make it. We better pack now then get some rest."  
Sam rewarded Dean with a kiss then they had their coffee whist looking at the photos again and making plans. Sam did most of the packing while Dean did a perimeter check and locked up the place as much as possible. Once they were satisfied they had done all they could and Sam had fussed over Dean's healing injuries, they headed to bed for a few hours sleep.

Sam rose a few hours later to find Dean had the final packing done and was sipping coffee waiting for him.  
"Hey De. Can't sleep?"  
"Want to get on the road, I guess."  
"Me to. Before we go, I have something for you."  
"What?"  
Sam slipped a hand in his pocket and came out with Dean's amulet.  
"I know you were mad at me back then and I deserved it. But I really do love you Dean and I couldn't see you throw this away. I'm sorry if it makes you mad or upset."

Dean took the object still warm with Sam's warmth and traced the metal with his fingers.  
"I gotta admit it broke me back then but I have forgiven you since." Dean gave it back to Sam who slipped it over Dean's head and it fell into its familiar spot that had felt naked without it. "Thanks Sammy."  
"I'm just sorry I made you throw it away."  
Dean hugged Sam warmly to show he was over it and moving on.

They showered together and cleaned up after themselves, getting on the road when it was still dark. Sam was behind the wheel and Dean had no problem relaxing back and enjoying the ride. He looked over at Sam and grinning back at him when Sam smiled at him. He was looking forward to what he hoped was a happy future together.

The End.

* * *

Yeah it's all done! Thanks to the many regular reviewers like bluebebopgirl who have been with the story since chapter 1- More stories to come soon.


End file.
